


Finding His true North

by Mama_N4856



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), JAG (TV 1995), Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCIS, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adopted Spencer Reid, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anthony DiNozzo Leaves NCIS Team, BAMF Spencer Reid, BAMF Tony DiNozzo, Bisexual Remy LeBeau, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom Phil Coulson, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom Tony Stark, Dom Wolverine, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Empath Spencer Reid, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt Spencer Reid, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Mutant Spencer Reid, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Iceman friendly, Phil Coulson lives, Protective Avengers, Protective Phil Coulson, Protective Tony Stark, Sub Bucky Barnes, Switch Scott Summers, Switch Spencer Reid, Tony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs Father-Son Relationship, Tony Stark Has A Heart, not rogue friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 60,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mama_N4856/pseuds/Mama_N4856
Summary: Spencer starts having more and more empathic events. He can no longer hide he is a mutant from the team. He needs help, he gets it from his Team as well as that from his adopted brother Tony, Papa Wolf (Logan), and dear friend Remy. He works on solving cases, building his shields, and in the mean time finds his true north in an unexpected (to him at least) relationship. How will things work out?AN: Chapter 10 is now an actual chapter! Thanks to my loyal readers for patiently waiting.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers, Spencer Reid/Remy LeBeau/Tony Stark
Comments: 65
Kudos: 111





	1. Time to open up

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters expect the OC's related to cases solved. I have not written Fanfiction for several years and am trying to break out of writers block. Please bear with me for any errors this is un-beta'd but would be open to finding one. Enjoy the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the recognizable characters, I am just having fun and trying to break my writers block  
> Potential triggers for sexual assault and violence.  
> Bad accents written ahead.  
> ** talking on phone or video call  
> *Translations (Starting in second chapter)

Spencer closed his eyes as he leaned his head back the migraine starting to pound fiercer than before. He knew that there was going to be a big case coming up soon. There wasn’t any other way to explain it, but it always happened when he had a migraine come on. He hid the headaches from everyone not wanting them to wonder if he was fit for duty. He needed this job to keep his head together even if things outside of his job were collapsing around his ears. He knew that he should call Tony and let him know what was going on, his brother in all but blood would drop everything to help him. Spencer though didn’t want to put the pressure on him and knew that he would have to work through the light sensitivity and the noise sensitivity that started as he closed his eyes.  
“Hey Reid, we have a case.” Morgan stated standing up, some slight worry coloring his voice as he noticed the tightly closed eyes telling him Spencer was in pain. “Hotch wants us at the table for the brief.”  
“Be right there.” He stated calmly as he opened his eyes and reached into his desk drawer for some Tylenol, he knew it wouldn’t touch the migraine, but it would give him something. “Just need to grab some coffee. You need any?”  
“Nah man I’m good” Derek stated holding up his mug.  
Spencer just nodded then went to the kitchen area and fixed his mug with his preferred amount of sugar to coffee ratio. Swallowing the Tylenol, he headed to the conference room grateful that he would have something to distract his mind and hopefully break the migraine.  
“Now that we are all here give us what you have Garcia.” Hotch stated after a glance at Reid.  
“This is not a pretty one.” Garcia states pulling up the files on the screen while JJ passes the files to everyone. “Jenkintown, Pennsylvania population 4,430 is calling in you my friends because of a fifth woman missing. The other four were found dead with evidence of sexual assault and torture before death.”  
“They are all abducted from public locations with cameras available, do we have video?” Hotch spoke up looking up from his file on the table.  
“None yet sir. They just made the connection between all ladies and are doing their best to gather the evidence and wanted to call you in since the fifth woman just went missing but the others it was three days before they were found, starting at two months apart and then a month, this one is only a fortnight.” Garcia replied while going through the pictures, which as she said was not a pretty case.  
“The aggression behind the torture is getting worse. There is also signs that the kills are mercy strikes done by a second Unsub.” Spencer spoke up as he scanned the pictures. “The killing blows are weaker than all the others but quick and each time surer than the one before but there is regret at the beginning of each one.” He pointed out the almost shaky slice at the start of each neck that in each murder got firmer. “There is evidence of saline from tears in the killing slice. The DNA sample comes back as female. Telling of the fact there are two UNSUBS.”  
“We can start working on a profile on route. Wheels up in thirty.” Hotch stated as he gathers his files and coffee and everyone else followed suit.  
“Hey pretty boy, need a ride to the jet?” Morgan called out behind Reid as they exited the conference room and went to grab their go-bags.  
“That would be great Morgan thanks.” Reid stated knowing he would be in no shape to drive even if Tony hadn’t dropped him off that morning because he had felt the symptoms of his migraine starting even that early. He still felt the pressure as if someone was trying to scream through his shields and knowing if he didn’t find a way to stop the screams, he would be worse by the time they landed and got to work on the case. “I just need to make two quick calls before we head out.” He stated as he lifted his phone out of his shoulder bag and started dialing Tony’s number.

~At NCIS headquarters~  
Tony was working on writing up his latest report and ignoring the mutterings from Ziva and McGee as he does so having ordered them to finish their reports so that he could submit his own. He knew that this was going to be a trying day as they had just finished the case late last night and he had gone home only to find Spencer passed out on his couch clutching a pillow with dark bags under his eyes. After he had woken his brother only to make sure he ate something and got some fluids down before sending him to the guest room to get some more rest then taking him into work this morning after feeding him. Hearing his personal cell ring with Spence’s personal tone he knew something was going on and simply lifted it to show Gibbs he was taking a call and headed to the stairway. Gibbs was the only other that knew of his relationship with Spencer and had known from the start of his time working here.  
“Hey there babe,” Tony started as he walked away knowing it would clue Reid into the fact he was still around the others. When people thought he was promiscuous he really was always talking about time with his self-adopted brother something they had picked up to protect him when Tony was in Baltimore and undercover. Yes, Reid’s team knew he had a big brother figure, but they didn’t know who or why. “Going out on a date tonight?”  
**Hey Anthony, yea we are flying to Pennsylvania. ** Reid’s voice came through the phone as Tony entered the stairway. **Don’t know how long it will take but we have less than three days to find a missing lady. ** He continued, **Tone my shields are under pressure and I don’t know how to stop it, ** He whispered, and Tony could hear the pain in his voice.  
“Have you called Papa Wolf?”  
**Not yet, I wanted to let you know first since you drove me in today. Tone it is a bad one, I’m afraid they will notice. **  
“You have said repeatedly that you trust them with your life. They helped you when you were getting past Hankel without getting hooked on what he gave you. I believe you can trust them with this. You know you need to be at your best Brat.”  
**I know I do but…**  
“No buts, if Gibbs were there it would be a head tap even though your head hurts. You know he doesn’t like you fighting this part and putting yourself down just like Papa Wolf doesn’t.”  
**Alright I will tell them on the plane so I can try and get some relief. **  
“Good, and don’t forget to call Papa Wolf.”  
**I won’t…Tone the case I think the second UNSUB is the one screaming. I have felt it off and on for the past three months and that is how long it took to get these cases connected. **  
“Another thing to explain to the team Reid. If the second is screaming they aren’t there by choice. I would come help but you know that I can’t head back that way safely.”  
**I know but the second is still striking the killing blows. ** Reid stated with regret knowing there was likely a chance he wouldn’t be able to save the second Unsub even if he wanted to.  
“Again, you would figure it out. Now go call Papa Wolf and let me know how things go. Maybe Uncle Charles will send help.”  
**We will see. Talk to you later Tone I will keep you up to date as I can. **  
Tony sighed after he hung up with Spencer and went back into the bullpen. He knew he was going to get grief from his supposed team-mates but at this point he didn’t care. All anyone saw was the mask he wore all the time, and he was getting so tired of it. He was actually considering leaving NCIS. He had already discussed it with Gibbs, who understood and told him to follow his gut when it was time. After his time as Agent Afloat he came back to even more scorn and insubordination from his team. Thanks to the intervention of Spencer and Papa Wolf, Gibbs memories had been cleared up when they brought in the help of Uncle Charles.  
“Talking to a new flame DiNozzo?” McGee started as soon as Tony had logged back into his computer.  
“No, actually McClueless. I was talking with my little brother.” Tony answered truthfully though he knew that the dullard duo wouldn’t believe him even as he said it.  
Gibbs looked over with a raised eyebrow, saying so much with that simple expression. He was wondering why Tony was finally mentioning Spencer, though he had known of him since hiring Tony. Tony’s only response was to discreetly tap his forehead, since he knew about Spencer’s extra little gift and that sometimes he had to leave to help with issues that come up. Seeing McGee’s report in his inbox he opened it before giving a quiet scoff and sending it unedited to Gibbs, JAG, Morrow, and SecNav. Tony and Gibbs were working on building a case of incompetence against McGee, Ziva, and Leon Vance after the trouble that had happened when Ziva and McGee had shut down his comms and left him open to the attack. He was only grateful that Gibbs had been recording everything in another surveillance van and covered his six. As soon as they had gathered everything needed to clean up NCIS then he was leaving.  
“Yeah right you don’t have a little brother.” McGee scoffed and Ziva smirked quietly in her corner not even pretending to work on her report.  
“I do actually have a brother McNosey. But shouldn’t you be paying attention to your pathetic attempt at writing a report? There is no way we can pass it along to JAG to persecute the case with that garbage. And David you need to actually do your report, unless you are looking for JAG to come down on you for letting this case get tossed?” Tony stated firmly as he continued with his own work.

~BAU~  
After Reid hung up with Tony, he focused on finishing gathering what he needed, making sure he had the full bottle of Tylenol in his shoulder bag as well as a to go cup of coffee. Then taking another deep breath he knew that he needed to make the dreaded call to Papa Wolf, who he knew would not be happy he was going into a case with such weak shields. The call through was quickly picked up on the other end.  
**What is it Pup? **  
“Hey Papa Wolf…” Reid spoke trying to inject a smile at the gruff greeting though he knew Logan and even Derek, who was watching closely and waiting for him to finish before they left, would not believe the fake smile in the least.  
**Why you calling Pup? I know that you are at work. ** Logan stated calmly, probably pinching his nose in frustration.  
“We have a case in Pennsylvania. Papa it is pressing hard.” Reid stated slightly shaky causing Morgan to raise an eyebrow in question to what he meant.  
**Will ya need an assist? The Cajun is driving Scotty nuts since he is bored and would gladly get out of the mansion. **  
“I don’t know Papa.”  
**Then I’m sending him. Let Wheel’s in so Remy knows where to go. The Cajun brat can get close by the time that you get there. **  
**I heard that Mon Ami Wolvie! * Remy shouted from the background. *À bientôt petit Génie! **  
“I will soon Papa.” Spencer stated with a true smile now that he knew he would have help with his shields from a dear friend.  
**Be careful Pup. Don’t make Papa Scotty worry again. ** Logan stated with a smirk in his voice as an indignant squawk echoed in the background.  
“I’ll do my best.” Spencer stated as he carefully cracked his neck and then picked up both his bags starting for the elevator with Derek heading in front of him. “Gotta go catch my flight.” With that he hung up and soon climbed in the SUV passenger seat as Derek climbed in the driver seat and got them headed to the jet. Both calls took less than ten of the thirty minutes they had to get there for wheels up, so they didn’t have to worry. As they got on the road, he leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and let Uncle Charles through the little bit of shield he was willing to let down. He didn’t give anything that would cause them problems with legal, but he did need to have backup, especially with what he was planning on telling them about his mutations. He knew that if things went south with how the team would react, he may need LeBeau’s help getting away and not just as extra empathic shield help.  
“Time to load up Pretty boy.” Derek stated as he grabbed his bag from the back and headed toward the jet. He knew that Spencer was exhausted and needed to have quiet for he could still see the pinched lines of pain around his eyes and mouth.  
“Thanks for the ride Derek.” Spencer stated as he gathered his own bags and followed behind his friend.  
“No problem Kid.” Derek replied gently keeping as quiet as he could to help ease things for his friend.  
Within a short time, the team was loaded and at cruising altitude. Reid had been resting on the couch watching his teammates knowing before they started the debrief, he would need to speak up, he just hoped that Hotch would continue to support him and he would be able to keep his job but knew that he wouldn’t know until he actually spoke up. As he watched everyone pull out files around the small tables, he stood up to join them. Knowing his empathy would have an impact on the case one way or another he decided there was no use putting it off. He ran a nervous hand through his chin length hair and cleared his throat.  
“Um…before we start debriefing, I need to say something.” Spencer trailed off as everyone’s eyes turned toward him, even Garcia on the computer screen gave him her attention. “I have something to clear up between all of us.”  
“Reid?” Hotch asked in that one word if he was sure he wanted to share this.  
Reid focused his gaze on Hotch and gave a minute nod.  
“I have to confess this before it causes me more problems in the long run. Gideon knew before I even joined and Hotch knew the day I joined to give me the support I have needed. I know that everyone thinks I am a little odd with my hesitations to touch others but there is a true reason for it…”  
“Reid, you need to be sure, but you can talk to us about this. Then we need to get on with the case.” Hotch cut through his rambles.  
“Right, Right, sorry.” Reid blushed to the tips of his ears. “I have a mutation, no it is not my reading speed or IQ. I am empathic, specifically touch and precognitive empathy. That means when I touch someone, I get an extreme impact of a person’s emotions and there are times when I can almost hear someone screaming for help before we get a case. It is easiest for me to pick up people’s terror, fear, and pain if I am not touching someone. If someone is battering at my empathic shields in terror, I will get the feeling that I will need to help that person. I also can at times have trouble if my shields get too battered. When that happens, I get what can be called empathic migraines and the only way to get rid of them is to either rebuild my shields or solve the issue.”  
“Reid, are you telling us because you are dealing with one of these migraines now?” Morgan cut in watching his friend closely. He didn’t care that his friend was empathic, it just gave some answers to things that had bugged him, and he hated how mutants were treated. Their team was one of the only ones in the FBI that worked on cases even when mutants were involved wanting to get justice for everyone.  
“Yeah. It started this morning and has gotten worse as the day goes on. Though I have felt the impact for long enough that I can say it is likely from the case.” Reid stated running his hand through his hair again.  
“Reid, do you think it is from the victims?” Hotch asked looking at the case file.  
“Ummm, to be honest no and yes. It started around the first victim but has been continuous since.”  
**Hotch, I have looked more into the case the first victim was grabbed with her 16-year-old daughter. The daughter was never found after the mother’s body was recovered. He grabs them in view of cameras even though he is never caught on the cameras clearly. ** Garcia spoke up turning from Reid’s confession to working on the case trying to give everyone else something to focus on.  
Rossi looked over the files carefully, “Why was the daughter not mentioned in the files.”  
**Like I had said earlier the video evidence of the abductions were only just being gathered since they made the final connection between all the ladies. ** Garcia stated carefully.  
“How is he not clearly caught?” Prentiss asked wondering how it was possible.  
**That is what is confusing, he isn’t wearing a hat or anything, but no one can get a clear view of him as the camera’s blur him only. **  
“Are we thinking mutant or simply accomplice?” Hotch asked calmly.  
**That is the thing sir there is no clear way to tell. **  
“It could easily be a rogue mutant that is able to affect technology. But I am guessing that the screams I am hearing is from the young lady snatched. The marks on the mother’s neck are the shakiest and with the most tears mixed in. It is also on the body that is the most damaged before the killing blow which truly was a mercy killing as it looks from the wounds the mother would have died a short time later after suffering from the injuries.” Reid spoke up mentally thanking Garcia for getting them into case mode and away from his confession.  
“So, we have a male kidnapping the women in clear view of cameras, meaning he is cocky and sure of himself. We have possibly the young lady grabbed with her mother giving the mercy kills, most likely in distress and very possibly tortured alongside those she kills. The male Unsub likely prevents her from killing herself somehow. He is able to blend into the background to be able to get away with so many things in a small town. He is grabbing some victims from neighboring towns.” Morgan stated flipping through the files and looking at the images again.  
“We will be landing soon and will continue when we get to the precinct. Morgan and Reid, I want you to head to the last drop sight see what you can pick up. Rossi and Prentiss, head to the ME, see what they have for us. JJ, you and I will head to the station and get started with the locals.” Hotch started giving out the orders in his usual methods. “Garcia see if there is any time that the UNSUB is clear on camera and find out the different grab areas so that Reid can start the geological profile as soon as he is back at the station.”  
“Yes sir!” Garcia stated before closing out the camera letting the screen on the computer go to the main FBI shield badge home screen.


	2. Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of these characters except the OCs which are mine. Each known character belongs to their respective creator whom I have all the respect for.  
> Chapter Title from Evanescence - "Going under"  
> Potential triggers for sexual assault and violence.  
> Badly written accents ahead.  
> ** talking on phone or video call  
> *translations at the end

Spencer looked around as Morgan and he had arrived at the drop sight. He reached out lightly with his empathy, not letting his shields down fully but enough he would feel anyone that was watching with not-so-great intentions. Morgan is watching his friend eyes as well as taking in everything that is happening around them. He notices how Spencer’s eyes gain an even more pinched look as he is scanning the area.  
“Hey Pretty Boy, don’t do something that will hurt you. Focus on me if you need to. You don’t need to cause yourself more pain.” Morgan stated walking over, reaching out but not touching after remembering what Spencer had said while explaining his mutations. “Do what you need to kid.”  
“Thanks Morgan but I will be okay.” Spencer stated even though the slight lowering of his shields brings the screams through more and spiking his migraine to the point of narrowing his vision as he starts to reach the temporary blind point.  
“Yeah I don’t believe that in the least.” Morgan stated calmly, taking his FBI Jacket off and wrapping it around Reid so he can touch him through the layers when he noticed Reid start to waver on his feet. “Come on back to the vehicle, this one is getting bad and you need to shore up. Even I am able to tell that kid.”  
“I have to do my job; we are supposed to be checking the drop sites. I have to do my job.” Reid stated softly not really aware of what he was saying as the pain reached a point where he would pass out soon just to get away from it. That was when he felt the warmth of emotions and the additional weight of someone supporting his shields and knew that Remy had found him. He closed his eyes and sunk into the feeling of his friend and Remy letting things drift away.  
“You will be able to do your job of the geographical profile when we get to the station. I will take a quick look, but I don’t think we will find anything when it is out in the open in a public place and things have been subjected to the weather.” Morgan stated calmly as he helped Spencer lay out in the backseat of the SUV, thankful there are dark tinted windows to keep the sun out, so it is a bit darker for Spencer. Taking his jacket after getting him situated Derek returned to the last dump site and did a quick investigation verifying what he suspected that there would be no new material to learn. He did look around to see what the area was like and try and figure why it would be used as a drop zone. He saw the lack of cameras in this corner the limited line of sight and the lack of activity and knew that though the UNSUB was brave in his grabbing he wasn’t so brave with the dropping.  
With one last glance around he turned back to the SUV and took them back to the station while Reid rested in the back. He did not want to disturb Reid but knew that they had to get in and share anything they could. Derek didn’t realize that he had a follower on the rooftops as LeBeau followed his dear friend to help keep up the shields. Remy knew that he couldn’t come closer than the rooftops, after all he was a master thief and one of the x-men, and though the public was becoming more open to same sex couples and relationships that had multiples he knew that it would be an exceedingly long time before mutants were accepted. Crouching on the rooftop across from the local police station Remy settled in to support Logan’s adopted kid through his charm, even though Charles is trying to get him to accept that it was empathy.  
Reid and Morgan entered the station together and headed to the back room that their team was gathered in ready to report and get to work. Reid headed straight to the white board that had been set up and started to work on the map that had been taped up by Hotch for him. Looking over at the others he simply waited to hear what the others thought, all the while sending grateful feelings toward Remy who he could feel close by.  
“Okay what do we have so far?” Hotch stated standing with his arms crossed and his stance firm.  
“Each woman was tortured; they had their heads shaved along with the rest of their bodies and he wasn’t gentle while he did it. There are signs of them being restrained with heavy restraints. Knife wounds over at least 80% of their bodies, small cuts designed to hurt, residue from lemon and salt surrounding at least half of the wounds. Their mouths were all sewn shut at the end after they were killed along with their eye lids. Heavy bruising that was a couple days old meaning he started with the blows before moving on to the knife. Signs of sexual assault but no seminal deposits, no male DNA at all on the women. The only DNA is the female around the knife wounds on the necks around the killing strike, some of the blood is also an unknown female that matches the saline of the tears. Leading us to think that she is wounded as well, maybe harmed after striking the blow. Each was wrapped in a clear tarp roughly showing post-mortem bruising from the treatment.” Rossi explained as he looked at the folder that the local ME had given to them after explaining what had been found on the latest and past victims.  
“At the drop locations there are no line of sights to cameras or clear lines of sights to the stores and streets. He isn’t being regretful because they are just dumped not arranged.” Morgan spoke up looking up from the crime scene photos that showed the bodies as they were laid out. “It is as if he simply pulled up and pushed them out of whatever vehicle he’s using.”  
“We have video of him grabbing the women, in each one it seems as if they start to go with him willingly. He is talking with them gesturing back away from the area that they are as if asking for help with something. He isn’t wearing a hat even if his figure is blurred. Garcia is there any audio recordings around the abduction locations?” Hotch turned to the video call pulled up on the company computer.  
**No sir, and after the women start walking with him, they are all blurred as well. ** Garcia stated quickly, and they could hear clicking of keystrokes over the audio. **We can follow for a short time, but they turn a corner into the alley and disappear. There isn’t any video of a vehicle coming out or going in the area at any point around there. I watched for several hours around the time of the snatch and there is nothing. **  
“The Unsub is local we know that much. He is working in a comfort zone there is an area.” Reid circles an area on the map focusing on the area that had less tightly packed homes. He isn’t worries about screams being heard, he either has a sound proofed area he works in or there are no neighbors close enough to hear. Here are the drop zones and these are the grab sites. I’m figuring he is somewhere in this area.” Reid points at where the screams are leading him when he looks at the maps.  
“How is he getting from the spots to the location? There are records of a mutant able to teleport but that means that there are possibly more than one that can do it. He takes them out of line of sight and disappears with them. He takes them to his location and then tortures them for three days. He is unable to physically rape them himself for some reason so uses things instead. He is likely in his 30-40s from the way he holds himself. He is confident but he doesn’t stand out though among others. Looks as if he is around 6’1 or so, with a runner’s build.” Hotch states looking from the map around to the others in the room, including several officers who are writing down the information they are given.  
“So, we are dealing with a mutant freak?” One of the officers asks, causing Reid to wince behind him and the others as he knows that is how most would feel about him.  
“We are not sure yet if he is a mutant or not. And we cannot go into this with that mindset as that would cause us to miss vital clues.” Hotch stated while holding in a sneer at the bigoted words and having his eyes on Reid he mentions the next part. “There is plenty of evidence of mutants helping those that are against them so it may be a mutant, but it could highly likely be a person on a psychotic break and looking to blame mutants for some reason. There are plenty of ways he would be able to get the women out of the area without having to be a mutant, the area he is grabbing them from has close buildings with fire-escapes that he could lead them to. He has the look of someone with enough strength to overpower the women and carry them off if that is needed. It does not mean he is a mutant.”  
“We will cover this area with patrols, have someone go up on the roofs around the area.” Morgan spoke up circling the area he is talking about on the map.  
“Agents Reid and Morgan on the rooftops. Everyone else team up and head out. JJ put out a profile without the mention of possibility of a mutation.” Hotch stated calmly getting nods from the room as broke up to head out.  
Reid and Morgan were quickly at the main grab location and located the nearest fire escape climbing it while keeping an eye out for any signs of a potential struggle.  
“Morgan…” Reid stated pointing out the multitude of broken pots at one point with a hint of blood on one.  
“Good eye kid. Bag and tag.” Morgan stated as he pulled out some bags and gloves from the multitude of pockets on his vest and pants.  
Reid slipped on some gloves and gently picked up the pieces of shattered pot before placing them in the bags. From their they continued up onto the roof showing even more scuff marks and drops of blood.  
“Hey Hotch, we got the exit from the alley of the last abduction. You were right he went up. We have broken pots with blood and on the roof, we have more drops of blood. The lady is a fighter she didn’t go quietly after they started up.” Morgan stated into his phone as he looked over the roof tops leading in the direction of the blood splatters. “The blood splatter heads in a northern direction, exactly the way that Reid predicted on the map.”  
“Copy that Agent Morgan. We will converge in that direction and follow from the ground.” Hotch answered while watching closely the officers that reacted the worse to the idea that it was potentially a mutant doing the abductions. He made another call as soon as he hung up, something bugging him about the way they reacted. “Garcia what do we know about the mother and daughter that were grabbed first?”  
**Stephanie and Michelle Brockton, ages 43 and 16, respectively. Well-loved in the community for how they helped out those around them. Michelle was a cheerleader at the local high school, multiple gatherings have happened to pray for her safe return. Very prominent in the local Baptist church up until last year, Michelle was one of the student leaders of the youth group. Stephanie is a widow of a Navy SEAL, KIA last year, a Lt. Commander Michael James Brockton, III. Michelle had started pulling away from people after the loss of her father and was getting help from a local therapist to deal with it before just stopping after four visits when the doctor tried to put her on some anti-psychotic medication, claims it was because she was hearing voices in her head though none of the words were clear. ** Garcia read out while typing away to find all the information she could. **Stephanie was the most brutally treated before she was killed and from what the ME report said even had words carved into her before they were slashed away. One that stands out is mutant lover. In fact, all the women have that on them somewhere. **  
And there was the clue that Hotch was missing, he watched the two officers who were supposed to be searching with him and Rossi as they all heard Garcia’s report.  
“Thank you, Garcia.” Hotch stated hanging up the phone and keeping his tone even as he spoke to the chief, Rossi, and the two officers that were close by. “This is the reason it took so long for you all to call us in. After the second crime when that slur was found carved into the bodies you should have contacted us because it is clearly a hate crime. You two are on record as the investigative officers for the first two murders. You saw the markings on both and from then on, the chain of evidence clearly shows that you barely put any effort into finding the other two victims or finding out who did this. In fact, I would say that you have a clear idea of who is doing this from the way you reacted when we gave the profile and the way you have been trying to cover up what is going on. Additionally, you would lead us away from the latest abduction site and over to the oldest as a way to hide that you knew he had taken them up on the fire escapes as you had found the evidence of the broken pottery and the droplets on the roof. Now we are going to find the missing woman and we are going to save her and Michelle, who is also a victim.”  
“You two are going to head back to the station under watch and clear out your desks. I will not have bigoted assholes on my team. We are meant to save everyone not just those that we think deserve it. If I find evidence that you have botched other investigations because of things like this then I will make sure you rot in jail with the other scumbags, in fact it will probably happen anyway because of what has happened with this case.” The Chief stated looking at the two officers and growling in anger. “Michelle is my niece just so you know, and she has been enduring torture because of you two trust me it won’t be a good thing for you. I am not in the investigative aspect of this case because of the family connection through my sister, that is why I was letting you two handle it. Now that the FBI are here you aren’t obviously needed.” The Chief called over two other officers and gave a short explanation before sending off the two reprimanded officers. When he was sure that it was only the agents and himself, he came clean. “Michelle was starting to show signs of having low grade telepathy before her father was killed. When they got the news, it was blown wide open. It wasn’t Michelle that stopped going to the doctor it was that my sister and I found out about the mutation and stopped her from going so we could protect her. Stephanie was looking into sending her to a special school she had heard about to help those with special gifts when they were grabbed. Michelle was supposed to leave the next day for New York.”  
“Thank you, Chief Johnson. That helps clear up some things for us. We will do our best to find your niece we promise. And we don’t care that she has a mutation we would look our hardest even so.” Rossi stated clapping a hand on his shoulder and then moving along with Hotch to follow the path of Reid and Morgan. “So, we have mutant lovers, or just those that support mutants. All of them are probably related in some way to them. Or are one themselves. We may be looking at a follower for Friends of Humanity movement.”  
“We will have to find out when we catch him. I am guessing that the blurring of the video was done by the two officers as an additional way to throw off the track.” Hotch answered nodding his head in the direction of the cameras on businesses and streetlights.  
Reid and Morgan went from building to building following the trail of scuff marks and blood drops as they continued until the buildings stopped. Looking down they found another fire escape and the evidence that a vehicle had left the area in a hurry from the skid marks.  
“Goddess, I need you to triangulate from where I am and see if you can catch the signs of any vehicle speeding out of the alley below me.” Morgan spoke into his phone while climbing onto the escape and looking around.  
Reid headed to the ground and looked at the tire marks and area around them before glancing back up, the fire escape only had two points on this building and both windows were boarded up. Morgan joined Reid in examining the area and noticed a spray paint tag on the wall near the first boarded up window it was a large CoH and painted in a deep red.  
“Garcia, look to see if there are any Church of Humanity groups in the area as well.” Morgan continued looking back at Reid as he stated that.  
**Will do my Chocolate Thunder. ** Garcia spoke over phone before disconnecting and beginning her search.  
“Reid, my man, it is going to be okay.” Morgan stated as he could tell from looking at Reid’s even paler than normal face, he was close to a panic attack. Hankel had been a member of the CoH before his psychotic break and seemed positive that Reid was a mutant in some way, though Morgan now knew that was true it didn’t make what happened with Hankel better in the least. “Reid do you need to head back to the station or do you want to go to the hotel?”  
“I want to keep working this case. I need to have the case completed.” What Reid didn’t say because he didn’t know if someone else would hear was, he needed the screams to stop.  
“I know man, but it could compromise the investigation because of your past with a member of the CoH.” Morgan stated. “Should I call Hotch to make it an order?”  
“No need Morgan, I’m here already.” Hotch stated as he entered the alley and looked up at the tag on the wall. “Agent Reid, head to the hotel. We have more information that should lead us to the conclusion of the case quickly. Michelle was a developing telepath, and her mother was helping her get to New York the next day. Someone noticed and we will figure out who.”  
Reid turned and looked carefully at Hotch and Rossi, getting a read on their feelings and knowing they were doing this because their cared for him and were trying to protect him as well. Even though the unsub was targeting women they weren’t willing to take any chances. He simply gave a nod to Hotch and started to one of the FBI vehicles.  
“Rossi go with him and be careful. He has been affected by this group in the past and it may affect him more now.” Hotch said quietly to his partner, he needed to stay and work the case if it was someone with the CoH he was going to nail their ass to the wall and make sure that he could find ways to break the group up.  
“Got it.” Rossi stated following quickly behind Reid and taking the keys so he could drive the two of them to the hotel, leaving Hotch with Morgan and knowing that soon they would have the case solved.  
Remy was listening to everything from the top of the building as he had followed carefully behind Agent Morgan and Spencer. With a nod to himself he stood and turned to head to the hotel he knew the agents were staying at. He would get into Reid’s room after Agent Rossi had left and help further with the shields but right now, he had a phone call to make.  
“Hey Scotty need ya help mon ami.” Remy spoke as soon as he connected. “We gotta CoH’er that’s doin’ the grabbin’ on da case mon petite Génie* is dealing with’. ‘he still missing une petite fillè* is the one that never showed a’ ‘he château two months ago.”  
*Shit! Okay I will be sending Logan and Storm down to join you. Continue to keep out of sight and keep an eye on Spencer. It took Logan, both Tony’s, and his team to help him recover from the last time he dealt with a CoH member. * Scott Summers stated in clearly frustrated tone down the line. *I will send them with Blackbird so that they can assist as soon as possible. *

~at the hotel~  
“Merci,” Remy stated before simply hanging up as he found the room that was Spencer’s, feeling that there was only Spencer inside he decided not to wait any longer and slipped in. “Bonjour Mon Petite Génie.”  
Reid whirled around with his service weapon up before huffing out a breath and holstering it again. “Bonjour mon maux de tête*.”  
Remy dramatically clutched his chest at Spencer’s response. “Mon ami ya wound meh!”  
“Non, I don’ reallah Remy. Ya forget I can feel ya.” Spencer stated with a chuckle as he dropped his sophisticated way of talking that he always focused on around others. He let the street rat vocalizations peek through, something he only did around those at the mansion. After all who would expect Dr. Spencer Reid of the three PhD’s and multiple BA’s would be the reserve rough talking X-man known as Sherlock because of his intelligence and deductive reasoning. When he was at the academy, he had held back on a lot of his skills especially since they were expecting a clumsy geek so that is what they got. He had learned to wear many masks especially since his dad had abandoned his mother and him when he was 10 years old, the year his father figured out that the mental disorder was lack of shields on a telepath and the ‘feelings’ his boy was talking about was signs of an empath.  
Remy laughed again before moving into give Spencer a mental and physical hug while adding additional support to his shields. “Ya reallah don’. Mon Petite, I have missed ya humor around the châtaeu.”  
“Nex’ time I get off I’m comin down ta New York.” Reid promised. “I’ll be able to see Tony E at the same time as the rest o’ his group after I arrive.”  
“Sounds bon!” Remy replied giving a firm squeeze into the hug. “Jus’ so ya know ya Papa Wolvie an’ Auntie Stormy are on their way ‘ere.”  
“Shit! Reallah Remy! Ya had to call Summers’! I know it is CoH, but I don’ need to be coddled as well as benched!” Spencer stepped out of the hug to start pacing and running his fingers through his hair.  
“It wasn’ the only reason, mon ami. Le petite fille that disappeared was suppos’ ta come ta la châtaeu. As soon as she is found we’h can help her.” Remy interrupted Spencer’s rant and grabbing him by the shoulders. “Now while we’h wait gotta figure wha’ ta tell ya famille about Stormy, Wolvie, and moi.”  
Reid knew he had to figure out something to tell his teammates since things were coming out left and right in this case. He also knew he would have to be open with the team at the mansion that his shields were falling faster since he hasn’t gotten together with his matches. He knew that one in forty found their perfect or true match/es. The most famously known were Steve Rogers with James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes, Logan with Scott Summers and Jean Gray, and Clint Barton with Phil Coulson. Reid knew who his matches were but had refused to do anything about it because it would mean he would have to leave the BAU.  
Remy could almost see the panic starting on Spencer’s face, but mostly he could feel it building.  
‘Now Sherlock, ya need ta calm down befo’ ya pass out.” Remy stepped into Spencer’s space again wrapping around him again. “Tha’ woul’ defin’ly cause ya Père Loup become a Père Ours*. Why don’ ya lay down? I can tell ya still have a migraine.”  
Remy led Spencer to lay down in one of the double beds in the room and then went to get him a cold compress as well as closed the blinds. Removing his trademark trench coat and draping it over the chair before sitting he pulled out a deck of cards and slipped his sunglasses into one of the pockets. Shuffling the cards, he pulled out for something to do with his hands since he couldn’t smoke in the room Remy started humming to add another factor to let Spencer know that he was guarded as he slipped to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~Translations~~~~~~~  
> À bientôt petite Génie (from first chapter) – see you soon little genius  
> Ami/amie – friend  
> Une petite fillè – the little girl  
> Château – mansion/home  
> Merci – thanks  
> Bonjour mon maux de tête – Hello pain in my head  
> Bon – good  
> Père Loup/Ours – father wolf/bear


	3. Always confusing the thoughts in my head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. Badly written accented talking **talking on phone/video *translations if needed at the bottom

“Empathy is patiently and sincerely seeing the world through the other person’s eyes. It is not learned in school; it is cultivated over a lifetime.” – Albert Einstein

~NCIS~  
Tony was waiting to hear from Spencer or Papa Wolf on what was going on but knew that it would take some time to get word. As he worked, he could hear the mumbling from Ziva and McGee as they continued to put him down insulting his intelligence and putting down the work he did for the job. He knew that he had put up masks to deal since Baltimore but still he thought that those he worked with would learn over time to see through his masks.  
“Hey maybe on this case the Phys. ED degree and fraternity connections will be helpful.” McGee chuckled as he looked at the records for the cold case before him. “After all each of the murdered was a jock before joining the Navy.”  
“Agent McGee that is enough!” Gibbs finally had enough of hearing all that was happening. “You say that you are an investigator, but you have never looked beyond the surface of your SFA. Agent David don’t even start. Both of you are on notice, any more insubordination and you are done.”  
“You can’t do anything Gibbs; I work for Mossad.” Ziva had to put her foot in it.  
“No Ziva while you are here you work for NCIS.” Tony spoke up while making sure that the recording was still going for the verbal record that would go with his report of this latest infraction. Tony knew that this would cause quite a stir as she looked ready to launch into rant only to be stopped in her tracks when Director Vance walked down from his office.  
“Agent DiNozzo with me.” Vance called out before turning and heading to MTAC.  
Tony locked down his computer but kept the recording feature up knowing that he would get more for the case they were building, and it was all acceptable to JAG, he had checked before starting this avenue. Wondering what could possibly be happening that Vance would single him out he simply followed orders and headed to MTAC. When he entered the room, he cursed in his head as the SecDef Davenport was on the screen.  
**Agent DiNozzo, we have a case that we are going to give to MCRT that you will be unable to attend because of your complicated history. **  
“May I enquire what the case is sir?”  
**The dependents of a deceased SEAL have been targeted. The daughter is still missing while the wife was found tortured. They are located in a side city of Philadelphia. **  
“I know of this case sir; my adopted brother and his team are already working on it since it also includes several other victims none of the others are connected to the Navy. Are you really going to mess with jurisdiction since the FBI BAU is already on the case?”  
**Agent DiNozzo, are you sure that is the case? ** it was clear that this was news to Davenport.  
“Yes sir,” Tony stated respectfully.  
**Director Vance, were you aware that there was another sector already dealing with this? **  
“No sir I was not.” Tony didn’t need his brother’s empathy to know that Vance was upset and lying.  
**I don’t believe you. After all, even though you knew that Agent DiNozzo had respectable reasons to not go to Philly you were ready to send him with the team. Watch your actions Director. Agent DiNozzo wish your brother’s team well and keep me updated. **  
“Yes Sir,” Tony responded with a respectful nod. He knew that Vance hated him but to willingly try to send him somewhere that there was an active hit contract out on him just took the cake. As soon as the video call ended, he simply gave Vance a nod before heading out the door back to his desk. He was using his stealth skills, learned from Gibbs, to return so that he may be able to catch the dastardly duo in something. He needed to finish this case against the others soon, his brother needed him.  
“I bet he is in trouble with the higher-ups.” Ziva stated with a smirk clear in her voice. Tony knew that Gibbs wasn’t in the bullpen when he heard the reply from McGee.  
“Of course, he is, after all he isn’t smart enough to get things right. We are the ones that hold this team together he is the comic relief.” McGee stated, but it sounded like he wasn’t by his own desk. “I just need to see what he has been working on so I can prove that he doesn’t do anything.”  
Well that was just the topping on the day as he looked over the railing, and there was McGee sitting in his chair trying to break into his computer. That was the final piece he needed against McGee, with a hidden glee he took a quick picture on his own cell and not the work one before looking around for Gibbs. With a simple raised eyebrow, he raised his phone and showed that he got the evidence when he spotted Gibbs just out of line of sight for the two in the bullpen. Receiving a nod in return he finished descending the stairs and came up behind McGee.  
“Just what do you think you are doing Probie?” Tony stated getting a kick out of the jump it caused when McGee heard him, he also noticed that Ziva was startled at his quiet quick appearance behind her accomplice.  
“Tony! I was just making sure there wasn’t a virus on your computer.”  
“Wrong McOblivious. You were trying to break into my computer, your MIT degree isn’t everything. I have clearance for things above you and have my computer secured accordingly. If you had managed to break in and look at the things there you could have ruined investigations, you have no right to view. Return to your desk.” Tony stated as he stood with his arms firmly crossed in front of his chest hiding his phone from view.  
“McGee! Report!” Gibbs stated coming into the bullpen as if he hadn’t been hiding around the corner waiting for this chance.  
“Gibbs?” McGee asked with a slight question in his voice, right now they were on cold cases, so he didn’t think that was what Gibbs was asking for.  
“You were supposed to be working on cold cases and yet I find you messing with your SFA’s computer. There must have been a reason so report!”  
“Sir, I haven’t been able to find anything with this case, I thought maybe there would be something to help on DiNozzo’s. I wanted to see if he had any luck with this case.” Tim stated rubbing the back of his head as he tried to find a way to talk himself out of trouble.  
“Wrong McGee you each have your own cases to work on. DiNozzo has already found things to help with three that he was looking over for SecDef Davenport.” Gibbs stated before walking over and giving a head slap to McGee for the first time that Tony could recall. “Now get back to your desk and work on your own cases.”  
“Yes Sir.” McGee stated as he quickly returned to his own seat.  
“Gibbs I need to make a phone call. SecDef Davenport asked me to keep him up to date on the case that Agent Reid is working. Vance was going to send us since the first victim was the wife of a deceased SEAL. Even though the case is near Philadelphia.” He stated the last part softly so only Gibbs would hear it.  
“Is he trying to get you killed?” Gibbs questioned under his breath as well. “Go make the phone call then get back to work.”  
Tony only nodded before turning and heading to a conference room, feeling around the room with his extra senses trying to feel for any possible bugs. When the room came back clear he closed and locked the door before pulling out his phone.  
**Agent Reid’s phone, Mon Ami is unable ta come ta the phone. How can I ‘elp ya Agent DiNozzo? ** Remy answered Reid’s phone as the young man was still sleeping thankfully.  
“Hey Remy. I need to talk to Spencer; it is an order from SecDef Davenport.” Tony stated having recognized LeBeau’s voice immediately. “Plus, you know he is going to be pissed at you for answering his work phone.”  
**Oui, but I just got him ta sleep and the shields reformin. ** Remy replied with a smirk in his voice. It is always amusing to him when Spencer tried to do the mad, upset look; he looked like a kicked puppy when he tried. **If ya are callin about the case try his leader Hotch. He was sent off because of a discovery that was made. **  
“What discovery?”  
**Church of Humanity symbol at the grab site. ** Was all that Remy would give him.  
“Shit, okay I will call Agent Hotchner for an update.” Tony stated before hanging up. He wanted to hit something but knew he would be in trouble if he did it out of the sparring ring. He knew Gibbs would be willing to spar after he was done doing what he needed to. He was just thankful that Reid had made sure he had most of his teams’ numbers for emergencies.  
**This is Supervisory Special Agent Hotchner. ** Hotch answered the call from an unknown number.  
“Agent Hotchner, this is Senior Field Agent DiNozzo with NCIS. I was asked to call and get an update on your case due the SEAL connection. Secretary of Defense Davenport is wanting to know the progress, he was ready to send in NCIS MCRT to handle the case before he was made aware of your presence on scene already.” Tony stated being respectful and to the point as he pulled over the legal pad and pen that he saw in the middle of the conference table.  
**Agent DiNozzo, I expect that I have you to thank for keeping MCRT away. Though help would have been nice we have discovered the connection to victims and who is causing the issues, though the exact UNSUB has not been discovered yet we know why he is doing things. ** Hotch answered without giving any actual details into the case.  
“Thank you for the update.” Tony responded as he drew a web of the case on the legal pad, he would take the whole pad with him and get rid of any chance of people finding the proof. “Off the record, is this a mutant case? I am just trying to protect my brother Reid.”  
Aaron stopped in his tracks that the connection that he just had made to him. **Yes, the victims all have mutant lover carved into them. **  
“Thank you for being honest.” Tony responded as he finished with his design not liking what he was seeing. “Good hunting.” He stated simply before letting Agent Hotchner go back to work while he did the same. Taking a deep breath, he connected a call to Davenport.  
**Secretary of Defense Davenport’s office how can I direct your call? ** the secretary came through the line.  
“Yes, this is SFA Anthony DiNozzo I need to speak to Secretary Davenport. I have an update for him that he requested.” Tony responded and heard the call being directed as he requested.  
**This is Davenport. **  
“Yes Sir, Agent DiNozzo here, I have the update. I was able to get ahold of SSA Aaron Hotchner on location. They have a suspect group and have an idea of the motive behind the murders. There are common factors on all the victims that they can’t release due the case being ongoing.” Tony was able to bs with the best and knew that he had to do so this time because though understanding to most things he knew Davenport was not a fan of mutants.  
**Thank you, Agent DiNozzo. Keep up the good work. ** Davenport responded before hanging up.  
“Your welcome. Fuck this is a minefield waiting to happen.” Tony answered even though Davenport had already hung up on him. He had to reign in the frustration that he was feeling especially since he could feel someone trying to get into his computer again though this time it was remotely. “Damn it McGee is going to regret everything he is doing.”  
Tony knew it was time to make the last move. Sending a quick notification text to Gibbs he group called A.J. Chedwiggen, Morrow, and the Secretary of the Navy.  
**This is Chedwiggen. ** A.J. answered formally letting Tony know he was around others.  
**Morrow here. **  
**This is Jarvis. **  
“Hey A.J., Tom, Jarvis, it is time to take care of McGee at least. This is the second time today he has been caught trying to break into my secured computer. I have the first via photo proof. The second was unrecorded put a small ping on my phone of an unauthorized hack that I had Abigail Sciuto set up a recording system for any such things.” Tony stated simply rubbing his nose. “We also need to take care of Director Vance. He was trying to push a case that would have had me in a kill zone even though there is another team from a different sector was already on it. He was stopped by Davenport, but I believe that he was only covering his own ass after what happened with Shepard.”  
**Agreed. Send off all the information. I will take it to Mr. President as soon as I have it. ** SecNav Jarvis stated calmly. **A.J. prepare for court. DiNozzo get your letter ready as soon as I have it you are free to head to the BAU. **  
“Thank you, Jarvis, it will be on its ways as soon as I am in the bullpen.” Tony stated before saying goodbye to everyone and hanging up. A smirk was on his face as he had set up the thing with Abby, but he got the alert mentally knowing that he would have to have a reason behind his knowledge that didn’t give away his gift. Grabbing the legal pad and going in the direction of the industrial shredder he quickly took care of the whole pad before heading to his desk. With a brief nod to Gibbs to show that things were on the roll he returned to his desk and logged in. There is true enough was the alert from Abby that McGee had tried to hack into his computer. Smirking he simply took the recordings he had as well as everything he had gotten together and sent it through a secure file to all those that were helping with case against the three major players.  
McGee was focusing on his computer acting as if he had a break in a case, but the truth was that he was busy trying to break into one of the most secure computers he had ever met. He didn’t know that DiNozzo was the one keeping him out and running him in circles, after all McGee was the MIT graduate. When he heard the elevator ding, he took a quick glance up before going back to keeping McGee out of the secure server that would ruin a lot of cases.  
“Agents Timothy McGee and Ziva David you are under arrest on charges of espionage and exposing national secrets.” The MP officer stated as he walked up with his team knowing that it would take all of them to take them and Director Vance into custody. “You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you. Do you understand your rights as they have been given to you?”  
“What is going on? What are you doing? Get your hands off me I am an agent of Mossad!” Ziva started kicking up a fuss as soon as the officer tried to pull her from behind her desk.  
“As I told you earlier David you work for NCIS, so you are an agent of the US before your country. Your daddy can’t help here.” Gibbs stated standing up and moving to disarm her quickly as he knew of all her knives, it paid to be an observant ex-Marine.  
McGee looked up with wide eyes at the first statement as he felt the hand on his shoulder and knew that things were going to change drastically for him in the months to come. He hadn’t had time to close down his computer before he was grabbed so they clearly saw his hacking actions that he was in the middle of.  
“Agent Gibbs what is going on here!” Director Vance stood on the stairs looking down with a clear glare on his face as he watched the two agents, he actually liked to get arrested.  
“Director Leon Vance you are under arrest for conspiracy to commit murder.” The head MP stated as he walked up the stairs and slapped cuffs on him as well. He repeated the statement about rights and such as he did so.  
“On whose orders?”  
“Why the President’s sir.” The officer stated with a smirk. Their team had been picked because they had worked with Gibbs and DiNozzo before others had been added to the team and knew that things were going to crap at NCIS if the last two Directors were working for their own agenda.  
Vance was cursing in his head as he was sure this was DiNozzo’s fault somehow and now there was no way out of this. If the President was getting involved, they were definitely in trouble.  
DiNozzo watched it all with a small smirk on his face as he watched the dubious duo and Vance were lead away. Printing out a copy of his resignation letter he simply handed it over to Gibbs who only gave a nod of understanding.  
“Go watch your brother’s six,” was all that Gibbs said, “and bring him for cowboy steaks soon.”  
“As soon as he is back from this case I will be at your place. It is about time you two met face to face. I am headed to the Bureau to help their Tech Garcia since I can’t go to them, but I can help coordinate.” Tony replied with a nod. He then headed downstairs to give Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy a heads up of everything that was happening and that they might be called in to answer some questions. As soon as he had finished that after a huge hug from Abby, he gathered his bag, which was already loaded with all of his personal things and left for the last time as an official NCIS agent.

~BAU~  
Morgan worked with Hotch and Chief Johnson to survey the surrounding area trying to find any clues they could to help track down the UNSUB. Prentiss and JJ were back at the station helping watch over the two that they believed were working with the UNSUB to make sure that they didn’t give him an heads up. Morgan stopped and answered his phone as it rang knowing they might have some answers coming.  
“Hey Baby Girl, you are on speaker.” Morgan stated to Garcia to help keep her in control or at least that was his hope.  
**Hey Hot Stuff. I have the footage and there is a vehicle speeding out of the alley you are in right now. Registered to an Abel Siegfried. He lives in a secluded area about five miles from you. ** Garcia stated in her normal quick tone. You could hear the typing happening through the phone. **And get this he is a registered member of the Church of Humanity. **  
“You are a goddess among women,” Morgan stated while watching Aaron and Chief Johnson. “Send the coordinates to me and Hotch.”  
Hotch put a hand on Chief Johnson’s shoulder to keep him in place and to reassure that they had his back.  
**Already done. Good Hunting my protective posse. ** Garcia stated before hanging up typing still sounding in the background as the call ended.  
As soon as Morgan hung up the phone he and Aaron turned to the Chief.  
"As much as you would like to you cannot come with for this." Aaron stated wanting to keep this from getting thrown out if they are able to take the UNSUB without a kill shot. "You can return to the station and send Agents Prentiss and Jareau out to the scene. Also send those that you feel would help without being prejudiced about mutants."  
Morgan nodded before dialing Rossi.  
"Hey Rossi, we have a possible. Five miles from the last grab site. Aaron and I are heading to the location now. Prentiss and JJ are heading there soon. Aaron wants you to stay with Reid make sure he doesn’t try to join in the take down. We have to make sure that this is by the book." Morgan stated having gotten the signal from Aaron for someone to stay with Reid.  
**Understood. ** Rossi responded simply and heading from the lobby where he had been getting a good coffee back to the hall that they had their rooms. **I will join Reid for a chess game to keep him distracted. **  
Reid and Remy both felt the approach of Rossi and Remy let out a silent curse before going to the windows, thankfully this hotel room had a small balcony that let into the room Reid and Aaron had been assigned so Remy was able to slip out and get away without getting caught by Rossi or on camera. Reid got up and answered the knock on the door as soon as it came and let Rossi in after glancing through the peep hole.  
“Let me guess they have a lead, and you aren’t supposed to let me out of your sight.” Reid stated simply, his street accent leaving with Remy, moving back from the door, and letting Rossi enter fully.  
“You would be correct.” Rossi answered while moving to the small table that was available in the room. “How is your head doing, kid?”  
“It is manageable.” Reid answered knowing that if he didn’t give more that he would only get a look.  
“Are you up to a game of chess?” Rossi asked looking around the room, he knew that Reid like to carry a travel chess set in his bag for times when they were done with the case but not able to get out until the next day.  
“Sure,” Reid shrugged and went to his go bag and pulled out the set. “I need some advice, and it is easier when over the board.”  
“You are free to talk as you need. I understand things being easier over something.” Rossi answered as he set up his pieces.  
“If I was able to get the young lady to where she was supposed to go for help and had someone close that could help but were not accepted by the law how would you handle it?” Reid asked as he set his pieces up not meeting Rossi’s gaze as he put the question out there. He was trying to figure out how to get the young lady to Storm and the others without involving them in the case and possibly ruining any case against the UNSUB.  
“If you would be able to contact them and have them wait until everything was done that would be the best. I know how sometimes working outside the law is the only way to deal with some cases but to get any conviction for this man we need to stay within it. I don’t want to know anything just that you are safe.” Rossi stated calmly as he made his first move on the board.  
“I’m fine, my adopted father is great to me and those he lives with are helpful when the shields fracture. One is close by who can help, and others are on the way. They work at a special school that helps those like me and young Michelle.” Reid answered calmly making his move on the board.  
“That is good.” Rossi replied while continuing to play again Reid. “If they show up officially after we have Michelle if she is still alive that would be best.”  
“I understand.” Reid replied, he pulled out his phone and sent off the warning text to Logan, Storm, and Remy before clearing it from his phone. He started rubbing his forehead as the migraine began to return and he knew that it wouldn’t be long before it was full blast. “She is alive, the screams are increasing again.”  
“Get some more rest. I will sit here and read.” Rossi stated stopping the game for now, he knew that Reid would know where each piece was so they could continue late if they had to pack it up.  
“Thanks Rossi.” Reid stated continuing to rub his forehead before he had to dash to the bathroom and loose what little he had in his stomach as the pain spiked.  
“Shit,” Rossi muttered before getting up and following. He saw the cold compress that was laying on the side table and picked it up to rewet it and put it on the back of Reid’s neck. “Let’s get you back to bed. I will go down to the front desk and see if you have any cold packs.”  
Reid didn’t even try to nod as he rinsed his mouth and held the cloth to the back of his neck. Moving slowly with his eyes closed and Rossi helping guide him, he laid on the bed with his face pressed into the pillow to hide from the little bit of light that was coming in. He knew if he opened his eyes there wouldn’t be anything to see as black spots started covering his vision as he was throwing up.  
“They need to hurry and find her; he won’t lay off and she is in so much pain.” Reid stated at the barest whisper.  
“I will let them know.” Rossi replied as he went to the door to go see about a cold pack and call Hotch at the same time.  
**How can I help you Rossi? ** Aaron answered, and you could tell that they were in the SUV issued to them and on the move.  
“Reid spiked. Things are going bad. It led to him throwing up Hotch.” Rossi replied as he moved to the elevator.  
**We are almost at the location. ** Aaron replied as they pulled on to the gravel drive with their lights off and no sirens. Garcia had sent more information on the way making it clear that this was their Unsub that they were about to confront. **We are going to be breaching shortly… ** Was all he was able to get out before a shot rang out striking the side of the vehicle.


	4. Now I will tell you what I’ve done for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. Badly written accented talking **talking on phone/video *~* talking via text *translations at bottom if needed

“Real empathy is sometimes not insisting that it will be okay but acknowledging that it is not.” – Sheryl Sandberg  
Remy looked around the rooftops from where he knelt trying to get a clear read on the area. Logan and Ororo landed in the woods nearby before moving to join Remy in his perch. They knew that the kid was close by since Remy had been following the team from the station as they headed this direction. Scott had warned Logan about what had been found how this trip was affecting Spencer. He knew that they would have to bring Spencer back with them somehow without it being put out that they were kidnapping. Watching and listening Remy tried to pinpoint where Spencer’s team was ignoring his text to stay out of things until the girl is rescued. He knew that something was going to happen.  
Logan watched the surrounding area all his senses open and aware he was hunting in the way only he could. Ororo watched both men carefully she would have to be the smart voice keeping them in control and not letting them do things that would expose them. She knew that they would both not pay attention to the text that Spencer had sent to all three of them, the reason he had sent it to her as well was so she could keep them in line. But that all changed even for her when the sound of gun shots rang out. Knowing the young girl was in trouble as well as someone else all three leapt into action heading in the direction of the sound. Storm leapt into the air letting the wind carry her in the direction of the sound while the other two leapt from building-to-building heading at a sprint as more shots rang out the sound different and letting them know that it was the officers returning fire.  
Logan and Remy dropped from last rooftop in a roll and continued sprinting as soon as they popped up. Remy’s longer legs let him pull slightly ahead of Logan, though it didn’t last long as the feral was able to pull up beside him when the scent of blood reached his nose. Both of them slid to a stop just before leaving the tree line that they had entered shortly after getting off the buildings. They were still moving forward but more cautious, it wouldn’t help anyone if they were shot, though it wouldn’t stop Logan Remy was not a fan. Both men pulled up at the edge of the trees looking out and seeing the officers ducked behind the black SUV the dark one, who Remy remembered was called Morgan was covering the other whose shoulder was blossoming red against the white shirt. The two women were behind the other SUV calling for backup and EMT’s. The calls of officer down rang out clear as the dark-haired female called into her cell. Slipping closed after Storm landed beside them, they were going to be trusting after all they had accepted Reid.  
“Agent Morgan, Pretty Boy offers his regards.” Gambit stated with his sunglasses firmly in place. “He has helped us before and now we offer help now.”  
“How can you help?” Morgan asked looking over his shoulder briefly to see the three mutants behind him, he knew who they were and the team that they worked with, but he also knew that they protected non-mutants as often as they could.  
“I can raise a fog where he will be unable to fire any longer and Wolverine can slip through it to disarm the individual.” Storm offered letting her eyes bleed white in preparation of using her gifts to raise the fog if it is accepted.  
“That would be great, please do.” Hotch grunted out as he tried to move only to pull on the gunshot wound.  
“Easy mon ami!” Gambit stated dropping down beside Agent Hotchner and renewing the pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding as best he could. “Mon Petite Génie would not like if you bleed out. He would feel guilty.”  
Aaron just groaned in response of the additional pressure against the wound. While Storm slowly started bringing up a fog throughout the clearing the small house was contained in. Within moments it was a deep pea soup fog that was more in place in London than in a suburb of Philadelphia. Wolverine crouched low and ready to sprint relying on his nose and ears to find the gunman in the fog.  
“Go now Wolverine.” Storm stated while her hands were raised at waist height to keep the fog steady while her white hair flowed in the slight breeze that she generated while using her gifts.  
“With Pleasure Stormy.” Wolverine let out a slight growl before sprinting out into the fog and disappearing from view.  
The agents could hear the short shout that happened after Wolverine disappeared and knew that with the ceasing of gun fire, he had been successful. Gambit and Storm hadn’t wanted to give away too much, such as Wolverine’s healing ability though that was partially known not many knew the full extent. When Storm heard the man’s shout, she slowly let the fog recede and moved toward the tree line since the EMTs would be arriving shortly and they were supposed to be hanging back. She knew that Gambit would be able to slip away and lead others to believe they were seeing things with how easily the master thief did so. Sure, enough as soon as she was in the trees the ambulance pulled up lights flashing still. The EMTs jumped out of the back rushing to Agent Hotchner, once he was being seen too the other agents stormed the house with ringing shouts of clear coming out as they searched the small home. Gambit and Wolverine materialized beside her as quiet as could be, it was only from years of working with the two that she didn’t jump when they appeared.  
“We have the two missing! Need more EMTs!” A shout came from the front door that had been kicked in after Agent Morgan took joy in cuffing the struggling Unsub. A second ambulance pulled up shortly after the call came out since they had figured they would need one close at hand for if they found the two missing women. Agent Morgan came out carrying a seemingly small bundle which was actually Michelle wrapped in a dirty blood-stained blanket, the young 16-year-old girl was shaking even as he carried her, and Storm could see that her hands were over her ears as if trying to block out sounds, but it wasn’t working. The rushing EMTs saw this and the Church of Humanity logo on the bumper of the Unsub’s vehicle and stopped in their tracks.  
“We don’t treat mutants.” One of the EMTs was brave enough to say at the look of the glare coming from Morgan at their abrupt stop.  
“But you should treat victims.” Morgan stated still holding the young lady close and being as gentle as he could.  
“If the other isn’t a mutie freak we will treat her, but we won’t touch that one.”  
“BRONSON! You will treat every victim or so help me you will never work in the medical field again!” A stern voice called out from behind everyone causing the EMTs to turn and pale at the sight of a pissed of Chief of Police and the head of the hospital beside him. The Head of the Hospital had his arms crossed and his glare at death by spontaneous combustion levels.  
“We treat everyone and if I find that you have been remiss in your duties because of your bigotry then I will see you in court.” Dr. Jonas Montgomery stated sharply.  
Storm was relieved to hear this from the Doctor as they were worried, they were going to have to step in even sooner to get Michelle the help that she needed.  
“Gambit, call the professor, have him send Jean. We need to get the young lady shielded and your abilities won’t be enough. Make sure she brings the paperwork that will get her released into our care as soon as possible. The hospital can help with some of the treatment but to an emerging telepath it would be just as much torture to remain there as it was in that psycho’s hands.” Storm stated still watching the unfolding drama.  
“Oui, Mon Amie” Gambit stated before disappearing farther into the woods to make the call where he wouldn’t be heard.  
“Wolverine we need to head back, we need to arrive at the hospital shortly after they do but still in a time where it wouldn’t seem suspicious.” Storm stated taking control of things on the field even though Logan was team leader when Scott wasn’t around, he was invested in this situation a little too much because of Reid.  
“Sure thing Stormy.” Logan just shrugged as he moved with her to follow Gambit in disappearing into the trees all three of them shedding their X-men personas for that of teachers at a prestigious school for gifted youngsters.  
Morgan seemed to know when their silent helpers had disappeared, but he was still glaring at the bigoted EMT Bronson who was now the one that had moved to work on Hotch since he still refused to help Michelle. Thankfully the EMT that had been working on Hotch only glared before getting up to come over and help Morgan get Michelle settled gently on the stretcher that the first group had started to bring over. Morgan hated seeing such bigotry as it reminded him of what he had gone through growing up and what his father had gone through on the force before he had been killed. But knowing that there were others that were still willing to do their job made things much easier on him, he would be keeping an eye on the asshole though.  
“Prentiss you need to call Rossi and give him a heads up. I will stay here with JJ and finish with the scene. Michelle, I will come see you as soon as we have taken care of things here. You are going to be okay.” Morgan stated giving the young lady’s hand one more firm squeeze. “Your Uncle is right over there and will be with you the whole time.”  
As soon as Morgan had mentioned him Chief Johnson moved forward with a gentle smile at Michelle.  
“Hey little Elle.” He spoke softly not touching since he didn’t want to cause her more pain but letting her know that he was there. “You did good little one, your momma and papa would be proud.”  
This caused Michelle to start crying more as she had been terrified by what she had been made to do. She had told the lady that had been brought in last what had happened, and she said she would make sure that the officers knew. Hopefully, she would keep her word, as a lawyer it was possible, she was just saying what needed to be said as her papa never really liked lawyers. Morgan went over to help Prentiss support the final survivor as she was adamant that she would walk out of that house of horrors.  
“Chief Johnson when you have time, make sure your arrest Officers Callahan and Jacobs. They arrived after I did to help secure things when word that the FBI were coming in. They also called him to inform that they had been discovered as sympathizers and that the FBI were closing in. It was why he was ready with his gun as soon as the agents pulled up.” Susan Abram stated clearly and with anger painting her features. She had already been shaved like the others though he obviously hadn’t gotten into the worse of the torture on her, Michelle on the other hand had a multitude of fresh wounds looking as if she had tried to protect Susan.  
“I’ll make sure it happens Susan.” Chief Johnson stated with a nod in her direction his hand still resting close to his niece. “In fact, I think that the FBI should deal with that since it is there case and keeps me out of the issue due to family connections.” He continued looking over at Morgan as he said it knowing the agent had been with him when he found out the truth about his officers when they were in the alley.  
“We will gladly take care of it. They must have made the call after JJ and Prentiss left the station to provide back up.” Morgan replied with a nod acting as Unit Chief since Hotch was grounded and Rossi was still with Reid. He helped lower Susan on the second stretcher that was close to them making sure she was in good hands before turning to Prentiss as the ambulance with Hotch pulled out. “I’ll put in a call to Garcia to make sure we have the necessary warrants to arrest them and have the nearest office come in to investigate their actions. I’m sorry Chief but your whole department will be looked into for any wrongs, we need to make sure they were the only ones helping this scum.”  
“Understandable Agent Morgan.” Chief Johnson replied with a nod.  
With that Morgan stepped away heading back into the building to help the crime scene specialist document things, on the way in he pulled out his phone.  
**Speak my Handsome hunk of chocolate. ** Garcia stated cheerfully down the line. **Please tell me there are survivors and we got there in time. **  
“Easy Baby Girl, the two women are on the way to the hospital as we speak. They will make as full of a recovery as they can.” Morgan replied gently with a smile on his voice, he always liked when they got there in time to save the victims. “Only downside he was prepared for us due to some corrupt officers and winged Hotch. He is also on the way to the hospital though it was a through and through.”  
**What do you need then Chocolate Thunder? ** Garcia asked while starting to type away.  
“We need warrants to arrest the two corrupt officers Callahan and Jacobs, and we need an internal investigative team to head to the station here and begin looking into the two men and any accomplices they might have had. They are CoH supporters or members from their views and the way they would help the Unsub.” Morgan responded hearing the typing pick up in the background as she started right into the requests.  
**They are on their way, My Chocolate Thunder. ** Garcia stated. **Should have them arriving in your mailbox in half an hour. I got a rush on the processing because of the time sensitivity. **  
“Many thanks Goddess.” Morgan stated before they hung up and he went back to making sure everything that was possible was documented, thankful that it was already an outside Crime Lab that was working this portion so as not to have a conflict of interest with the Chief and so that they were able to get everything that might link back to the two officers and any others that helped. As he was making his call Prentiss was doing her own.

~hotel~  
Rossi was sitting beside Reid’s bed with a book light illuminating what he was reading. He knew this was one of the few times the kid would be able to handle the dark and that was because he needed the absolute dark due to his head. Feeling his phone vibrating in his pocket he took a quick glance at Reid before standing and pulling it out his way to the door. Stepping out into the hall he closed the door partway behind him and answered without looking at the call screen.  
“This is Rossi.”  
**David, we got him. We also have two survivors headed to the hospital. He was ready for us though and we are bringing in an outside investigative force to check out some dirty cops at the station that tipped him off. We figure it happened after JJ and I left. ** Prentiss went into right away. **Only problem because he was waiting for us, he was able to wing Hotch. I know he was on the phone with you when he pulled up. Wanted to give you a heads up. Hotch is also on his way to the hospital, the bullet was a through and through, but he lost quite a bit of blood waiting for EMTs. He passed out as they lifted him into the ambulance, he held on until then to make sure we got the bastard though. Morgan is acting Unit Chief since you are not here and Hotch is down for the count. **  
“Thanks for the heads up. As soon as it is safe, I will head to the hospital, don’t want to leave the kid yet, this is a bad one that I can tell hasn’t stopped yet even though the young lady involved is safe.”  
**Figured that. We will all be converging on the hospital after we close up shop, the EMTs told me Hotch would probably need to go into surgery to fix the wound. Oh, we had some special assistance when we were under fire that we will talk about in person, they said they knew Reid. **  
“He asked me for an opinion on if something like that would happen. We will have to talk things over to make sure we can cover everything without exposing everyone in our reports.”  
**Understood, Morgan is coming out with the Crime Techs. Thankfully, it is from Philly and not this precinct because of conflict issues so we should be able to find information on the two corrupt officers. We are going to head to the station and take care of them asap. ** Prentiss responded as she moved to join Morgan when he walked out. **You take care of the Reid and we will contact you when we have news if you aren’t at the hospital. **  
“Thanks, make sure you guys get some food in you and rest. I know you don’t eat enough when we are on a case.” And there was the Orso di papa* Rossi coming through, something he was gently teased about frequently, but they all secretly enjoyed.  
**Will do. ** At that Prentiss hung up and joined Morgan in climbing in the non-damaged vehicle, the other having clear bullet scars and needing to be processed as well to make sure things were clean for the case.  
Rossi locked his phone down and headed back into the room to see Reid starting to stir lightly from his rest.  
“Hey kid, how are you feeling?” Rossi asked in a whisper in case Reid’s head still hurt as bad as when he laid down.  
“Better, the screams have stopped and are now just whimpers of pain. I’m guessing they were successful in figuring out where and who?” Reid asked as he moved into a sitting position and rested against the wall.  
“Sì*, the two women are on the way to the hospital, as is Hotch. The Unsub was ready for them, he had been tipped off by some inside officers.” Rossi replied while helping Reid get adjusted on the bed. “Abel Siegfried was the one holding the ladies while Officers Jacobs and Callahan helped. There is another team coming in to see if there was anyone else involved and if any other cases were compromised do to prejudiced idiots.”  
“Hotch was shot!” Reid started trying to rise out of the bed to get to the hospital.  
“Easy figlio*,” Rossi was quick to stop the actions keeping Reid on the bed. “Yes, he was shot but it will be okay, he is getting help and you would better serve him staying put until your head is fully better.”  
“I need to get to the hospital; I need to check on Hotch and the young lady. I can help shield her…” Reid stated giving light struggles against Rossi though he didn’t have the energy to fight against the hold much. His phone gave a chime of a new message coming in and he reached over to check it.  
*~*Stormy @ Hospital w petite fille. Jean coming via Nightcrawler express. Orders from Papa Loup: stay put. Some staff reluctant to help but head is okay. be @ your location shortly by order of Papa Loup. 15 min away *~* Remy sent in several bursts as Reid read them.  
“ahh Rossi, have a slight issue. One of my friends will be arriving shortly.” Reid stated after reading everything knowing that he wouldn’t be able to stop Remy from coming, especially since Papa Wolf had ordered it in the field. Logan was the main person he would listen to in the field, especially since the Antarctica issue with others on the team.  
“I won’t do anything to him Figlio. He helped at the scene along with others according to Prentiss.” Rossi responded simply giving Reid’s shoulder a pat to calm him. As he went to sit back down in his chair a firm knock came at the door. “Is he here already?”  
“No, he estimated 15 minutes and would likely come through the balcony before using the door.” Reid answered standing slowly and reaching for his side arm at the same time as Rossi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~*~*~Translations~*~*~  
> Orso di papa – Papa Bear (Italian)  
> Sì – yes (Italian)  
> Figlio – Son (Italian)  
> Petite Fille – Little Girl (French)  
> Loup – Wolf (French)


	5. Maybe I’ll wake up for once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * edited some spelling errors that I found while reading back through 11/9/20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. Badly written accents, **talking on phone/video/over speaker, Italics = telepathy, *~* talking via text, *translations at bottom if needed

“How wonderful is it that nobody need wait a single moment before starting to improve the world.” – Anne Frank

Reid and Rossi were on alert, Reid more so as he felt the anger and hatred coming through the door. Rossi went up to look through the peephole and knowing that it would put him at risk. He couldn’t see anyone directly through showing that they were more used to being off to the side for protection reasons. He looked toward his phone when it chimed on the side table alerting him to a text coming through. As he looked away from the door it was kicked in knocking him back and to the floor. As Rossi’s head hit the wall and he lay quiet, Reid could see the blood from the hit against the wall. Knowing he wouldn’t get a response from Rossi he sent a quick 999 text to Remy hoping it would help pick up his speed so he would have back up arrive, he stayed around the corner of the bathroom and out of direct sight of the door knowing it wouldn’t take long before whoever kicked the door in noticed him.

“We know you are in here Dr. Reid. We know what you are, and we are going to take care of you.” The voice of Officer Jacobs called out as he and his partner crept in their guns at the ready. “The Church of Humanity knows all about you. You should never have come to town. We will enjoy exposing you before killing you.”

Reid stayed quiet and backed into the corner of the room between bathroom and bed area. His gun was in hand and ready and he knew that they would catch sight of him in the ceiling to floor mirror that was directly across from him soon, the only benefit was he could also keep an eye on them.

“If it wasn’t for you and your team, we would have been able to continue our task of saving Humanity from mutie freaks like you.” Callahan stated with a smirk in his voice and an evil look in his eyes, it matched the feelings that Reid a was feeling from the others. “You can thank Chief Strauss for helping us figure out who you are if you survive us.”

Reid had always wondered if Section Chief Strauss was connected to the Church of Humanity or Friends of Humanity but could never prove anything. It had only been six months since Hankel, and he was wondering why she wasn’t reacting until now; he knew that they had finally gotten a true sample of his blood but thought that Tony had been able to get it wiped away before his X-gene was discovered but he now knew that at least Strauss had seen it. As he was thinking about all this he prepared for a shot as Jacobs’ finally cleared the corner and turned to look at him with his gun up in fire position.

“Goodbye freak!”

Two gun shots rang out as both Jacobs and Rossi got off shots. The officers hadn’t realized that Rossi had regained consciousness in their bragging on what they were going to do. Callahan went down with a kill shot from Rossi while Jacobs startled by the second shot hit Reid in the neck before he was met with his own kill shot coming from Reid. As Reid heard the screams coming from out in the hall, he slid down the wall clutching one hand onto the neck wound.

“Shit! Hang on Figlio*!” Rossi shouted as he struggled to get over to Reid and apply additional pressure, thankfully there was no arterial spray, so it hadn’t hit a major vein, but it was still bleeding faster than was good.

Remy heard the shout from Rossi and entered the room moving in a leap over the beds to get to Spencer as fast as possible, he had sprinted as soon as he ready the 999 text which was their quiet code that there was trouble. Putting a hand up to his ear where his com still was since he was now on Reid protection detail with Ororo and Logan waiting with Jean called out for help.

“I need Nightcrawler at Sherlock’s room yesterday! Arrived too shots fired and Sherlock down with a wound to the neck! Need to get him to Beast now!” Remy had entered into Gambit mode and knew he had to get help to his friend as quickly as possible, after calling out for help he turned to Rossi. “Agent Rossi, I'm Gambit and a friend of Spencer’s. I have help coming that will be able ta help him a lot betteh than the hospital and can get him there quicker. Will you be able ta cover it 'ere?”

“Sì*, I was knocked unconscious and didn’t see anything that happened, I shot ex-Officer Callahan after I returned to consciousness as he was trying to find Reid, ex-officer Jacobs was already down.” Rossi quickly came up with a cover story knowing that he needed to do what he could to protect Reid. “It may start a man hunt for you and the others as he is a federal agent, but it will be safer for him. Our section chief was mentioned as having given Reid’s information to the CoH and FoH. I think if he were to return from this case, he would find himself disappearing under other circumstances.”

“Oui*, Gambit believe ya are right Monsieur*.” Gambit replied as he pressed down against Spencer’s weakening grip adding his strength to the pressure to ease the bleeding. Hearing a confirmation that Nightcrawler would be popping in shortly with pressure bandages and Hank he looked back at Rossi again. “Gambit ‘ave amis* that will be appearing shortly to help save Sherlock.”

“Good I will stumble out into the hall to keep anyone from coming in too soon.” Rossi stated easing himself up from the ground and actually stumbling into the hall as his head was woozy from the blow, he kept his gun in hand in case of backup for the two downed ex-officers.

As soon as Rossi was out of the room Gambit gave the all clear to Nightcrawler and Beast who popped in moments later.

“Shit!” A rare curse came out of Hank’s mouth as he moved over to Spencer and Remy, his big hand covering Remy’s as Kurt came over with the first aid kit. “I need a pressure bandage and someone to hold his head still while we transport. Kurt can you transport all three of us?”

“I vill need to rest directly after, but I can get you all there at once as long as I am in contact with each of you.” Kurt stated simply as he handed over the bandage letting Hank do the work to secure Reid.

“I will carry him to support his head.” Hank stated gently lifting Reid while Remy helped support his head holding him in place. Remy also kept his hand over the bandage not minding the blood that was covering them and his clothes. “We need to go now.”

“Hold tight.” Kurt stated as he placed his hands-on Remy and Hank’s shoulders while wrapping his tail around Reid’s waist to make sure he was in contact in some way with all of his friends.

The whole time that this was happening Reid was unconscious and Rossi was outside the room listening without letting anyone in the hall in claiming a crime scene. Rossi was trying to figure out how to explain Reid missing to the team and how they would keep the police from noticing the multiple blood zones from being noted. He remembered though that the Chief was mutant friendly, and he figured he would be able to get his help in covering Reid’s disappearance so that Strauss wouldn’t get a heads up. As soon as he heard the Bamf that seemed to announce the arrival and departure of one of Gambit’s friends he pulled out his phone to call the others.

**Rossi are you headed to the hospital? ** Morgan stated as soon as he picked up.

“I will need to stay here; I have the bodies of Officers Jacobs and Callahan. They broke in the room and went after Reid. I was knocked out and Reid is gone.” Rossi replied mindful of the others in the hall. “I was alert enough to hear that Strauss was the one that gave him up. We need to have an outside division check her out. Or actually I will call AD Richmond, he is a friend of Reid’s and will have his back.” Rossi stated as he worked things out in his head as he talked on the phone.

**Fuck! Okay I will call Chief Johnson to come to the hotel. **

“No need he is walking down the hall to me right now.” Rossi responded. “Any update on Hotch?”

**He is in surgery to fix the torn muscles caused by the bullet it just barely missed the major vein. **

“Keep me updated, I need to deal with the Chief.” Rossi stated before hanging up and turning toward the Chief.

“I got called for shots fired.” Chief Johnson stated calmly as he approached Agent Rossi. He took in the blood on the back collar of Agent Rossi’s shirt and the busted door behind him. Turning to the officer he trusted that came with him he started giving instruction.

“Brandon secure the sight no one goes in or out. Call in the CSI, get a technician here yesterday we keep this all above board.”

“Yes sir,” Officer Brandon stated simply, Rossi could tell the man wanted to salute showing former military training.  
Johnson and Rossi entered the hotel room careful of where they stepped and what the moved, both pulled on gloves as they went in.

“Run me through what happened.” Johnson stated noticing the blood smear on the wall that matched about Agent Rossi’s height showing were he went down.

“Dr. Reid and I were getting ready to head to the hospital as soon as he cleaned up from his migraine. As we gathered our things there was a firm knock at the door, but the person did not announce themselves. Neither Reid or I were expecting anyone since the team was supposed to be at the hospital or the precinct. I checked out the peep hole and there was no one in sight line. As soon as I took a step away the door was kicked in throwing me back into the wall. I momentarily blacked out. When I came back to, I did my best not to alert Callahan and Jacobs that I was awake so that I could help take them if needed. Reid was around the corner out of sight and the two were taunting him with guns out.” Rossi stated walking the Chief through everything as they moved into the room further before lowering his voice slightly so Officer Brandon would not hear the next part. “Now this is part that has to be adjusted for Reid’s safety, but I will tell you it all and you can help. Dr. Reid is a high-level empath with slight precognitive aspects and touch sensitivity, he was captured a few months back by an Unsub who also had ties with CoH, after it became known that we are on another case with ties to that group Agent Reid was sent back to the hotel with me as protection. He was also sent back because he was spiking a severe migraine due to feeling your niece’s mental pain and screams for help battering against the shields he constantly has up. Most the team was unaware of this until on our way here, our Unit Chief and the Senior agent before me were aware when he was hired. The two officers were taunting Reid with the fact that they knew he was a mutant and informed him that they found out from our section chief. Officer Jacobs turned the corner to face Dr. Reid with his gun raised in a firing position and Officer Callahan was behind him also in a ready stance. Do to the position I was in I could not get a clear shot at Officer Jacobs but was able to get off a shot at Officer Callahan who moved at the sound of the shot and ended up with a fatal shot instead of wounding one I was originally going for. Officer Jacobs on hearing me fire got off a round while jerking toward me hitting Agent Reid in the side of the neck. Agent Reid had been firing at the same moment and was able to successfully make a kill shot in protection of a fellow agent. It will be considered a clean kill.”

“Where is Agent Reid now if you said he was shot in the neck and I did not pass any EMTs on my way here.”

“As I was struggling to rise to get to Reid’s aid as he started sliding down the wall applying self-pressure to the wound a friend of his with special connections arrived through the balcony which Reid had requested stay open for fresh air. The friend introduced himself as Gambit and applied pressure to the wound as Reid slipped into unconsciousness. Gambit then called for aid before introducing himself. To help with plausible deniability to protect Dr. Reid I stepped out as soon as I found out help was coming for him and made sure no one else entered the room. I do not know how the help arrived nor do I know how they left.” Rossi explained further as he kept looking around the room as if he could figure it out, all he could find was a slight hint of the smell of sulfur in the air that was quickly dissipating do to the balcony door still being open.

“Alright, because of the help from all of your team I will assist in keeping some aspects out of this and figure out a way to explain your agent’s absence.” Johnson stated calmly as he also continued to look around the room. “We can say that Dr. Reid was taken from the room via the balcony and that my ex-officers had help. It was clearly a clean shot and we can make sure that Dr. Reid’s status as a mutant is preserved. He was the one that they saw figure out a likely location for Siegfried’s base of operation and that is why they went after him. Dr. Reid was also there when the connections between them and Siegfried was discovered, and since he looks like the weakest of you all he was the one they went after to get back at for their cover being blown. I have also gotten word on my way here that the EMT named Bronson, who was discovered to have the same leanings as these two, has also disappeared after being fired for continued refusal to help those brought in with any form of a mutation, the head of the hospital refuses to have someone that is so clearly prejudice on his staff. As an EMT he would be able to apply aid for the neck wound and make sure there was no further trace of blood to the balcony. He was ex-military so would know field medicine above his EMT training and was at the scene of the rescue.”

“That is helpful thank you, after all I was knocked out and did not see how many were originally in the room. I came too seeing officer Jacobs down, a blood stain on the wall where Dr. Reid was standing and Officer Callahan entering with gun raised looking for someone. As I fired seeing the gun pointed at me then it turned to a kill shot with him moving into the shot instead of away.” David stated still keeping a look out around the room. “I would not be surprised to find that Bronson has abandoned the area and is in the wind looking for another place that he could use his skills and still have his prejudices.”

“That is my thought exactly.” Johnson stated nodding along with Rossi’s thoughts about what EMT Bronson was going to do. “Hopefully, this will protect those that are helping your friend and it will also help protect Dr. Reid. I can’t believe I am doing this, I am an officer of the law, but I do understand the way things work for those that have a mutation and am wanting to protect them as well, even though there are plenty that say I shouldn’t.”

“We thank you for your help with this. Shall we let the CSI into the room and get out of their way? I could use a lift to the hospital for my head and to join my team so I can explain things to them as well.” Rossi stated gesturing back toward the broken door. He knew that Reid and Hotch’s things were going to be considered evidence for now and was glad that he saw Reid’s service weapon left behind so it could be processed as evidence and so that they could declare a clean shot.

“Of course, let me just have one word with the head tech.” Johnson stepped in front of Rossi and out over the broken door. “Hey Mitchell, we have two dead, they were fired earlier today so are no longer officers. Agent Rossi is walking wounded and we have a missing wounded Dr. Reid. The blood along the wall by the door is Agent Rossi’s the other is Dr. Reid’s. Dr. Reid’s blood needs the special attention and security that you have used for my niece and brother-in-law in the past. I am taking Agent Rossi to the hospital to be with the rest of his team and to get his head checked. I will let your guys get too it.” Johnson got a nod of understanding from Officer Mitchell and with a clap on his shoulder Chief Johnson gestured for Agent Rossi to follow him as he left the hotel and headed for the hospital.

~Hospital Waiting room~  
Rossi had gotten a quick check over before being released to go wait for word on Hotch. He joined the others in the waiting room while Chief Johnson left to return to the station and started filling out the reports for an officer related shooting. Even though the two shot had been fired earlier that day their paperwork hadn’t been processed yet, so he filled out the reports to keep most of the shooting on the up and up. He had not been lying when he said that the EMT from earlier was missing and looking in video fields from security around the hotel he noticed Bronson dropping off Jacobs and Callahan before moving around the building to a spot with no cameras.  
Rossi greeted Morgan, Prentiss, and Jarreau with a tired nod as he sat down holding a cup of hospital coffee in between his hands.

“Rossi can you tell us any more about what happened with Reid?” Morgan stated carefully mindful of the pain lines around Rossi’s eyes as he had refused pain medication wanting to be alert for anything happening.

“When we are in a secure room with Hotch alert I will fill all of you in.” Rossi replied before remembering he still had to call AD Richmond. He knew from talks with Reid that the AD became a friend when Reid attended a few Beltway Clean Cops meetings after the Hankel case. Even though Reid had not fallen into using the drugs after the case he did deal with cravings and withdrawal from how frequently he had been exposed, especially now that they knew about his touch empathy, he had been getting the cravings and highs from Hankel as well when he was being forced to take the drugs. Because of that Reid had started attending the BCC group to help fight it meeting his sponsor and boss AD Richmond in the process. Rossi knew that Richmond would be more than willing to go to bat for Reid and help them nail Strauss for attempted murder or at least conspiracy to commit murder and assault of a federal agent. Standing back up and heading toward the door to find the chapel he called over his shoulder, “I need to contact Richmond.”

As Rossi entered the hospital chapel and looked around, he was glad to see that the room was empty and moved forward after a brief check and pulls out his phone pulling up the contact for AD Richmond.

~FBI Headquarters~

“This is Richmond.” John answered putting his phone on speaker as he was working on finishing up the paperwork to bring Anthony DiNozzo into the BAU.

**John, I need to speak to you with no one else in the room. It is about Dr. Reid. ** Rossi was clearly heard his voice firm but tight with emotion down the line.

“Only one with me is Anthony DiNozzo, Reid’s adopted brother. The office is secure.” John stated putting his pen down and looking over at Tony when he saw him perk up at the sound of his brother’s name.

**John, we need to get a case going against Strauss. She led two ex-officers that were known mutant haters, and accomplices in our latest case, into attacking Reid. Do you know of how special Reid is? ** Rossi asked hoping that John picked up on his emphasis on special and that he wasn’t outing Reid to someone else about being a mutant.

“Yeah, I know his specialties. Do you have proof of her doing this?” John asked while standing to block the door so that Tony wouldn’t rush out as he was obviously wanting to.

**Words from the men’s own mouths taunting Reid, letting him know how they became aware of his specialties. ** Rossi stated simply. **Sadly, no recordings though. Hence the need for a case so we can investigate her. **

“Agent Rossi this is Anthony DiNozzo. Is my brother safe?” Tony asked standing with his arms crossed as he glared at being unable to go after Strauss like he wanted to.

**Agent DiNozzo, Dr. Reid is in the care of a special team. He was wounded by one of the officers before he was able to get his shot off killing the man. I was able to get the second. There is a third missing, we are using him as the reason that Reid is missing. He needed to be taken to a special facility ASAP due to the location of the wound. ** Rossi explained as carefully as he could without giving too much away as though he trusted John when he said the office was secure, he wasn’t sure if any monitoring was happening along the line.

“We will get started right away to protect Dr. Reid further. I will have Agent DiNozzo work with Ms. Garcia to find what is needed to keep the good doctor safe. Keep me up to date as you know more.” John stated calmly while continuing to watch his new agent. Tony gave him a nod of understanding, while he wouldn’t attack Strauss head on, he would defeat her with other means. Just like John knew about Reid’s gifts he also knew about Tony’s and that is why he was having him go work with Garcia.

**Will do, we are waiting for Agent Hotchner to come out of surgery, he was shot at the take-down in the shoulder and they have to repair tissue and muscle. As soon as he is cleared, we will be heading home to help with this as best we can. ** Rossi reported before ending the call.

Tony continued to watch AD Richmond waiting for his new orders. John finished filling in the necessary paperwork to bring Tony into the correct departments and then filled out just as quickly and concisely the paperwork needed to bring about the operation that would take down Section Chief Erin Strauss.

“Do what you need to. Get this Bitch out of this building, and hopefully behind bars where she belongs. We do not accept bigots in this branch, and as long as those with gifts are quiet about the gifts the higher ups normally look the other way. We cannot let it get out though as there are those that would have us destroyed as an agency if it became known.” John stated calmly handing over the paperwork that Tony needed to have for him and Garcia to go hunting.

“With pleasure sir.” Tony responded with a feral grin that he had learned from his adopted father before leaving the room and heading to join Penelope Garcia in her lair as Spencer called it.

Knocking on the door to get her attention before entering he gave her a gentle look before handing over the paperwork without saying a word and closed the door behind him securing the room. He knew she had reached the part of why the investigation was happening when she let out a soft curse.

“Okay my Italian Stallion let’s get to work.” Garcia said with a vindictive smirk on her face as she cracked her knuckles and turned back to her computer. “Do your thing my babies, let us find the truth.”

Tony gave a smile before pulling out his laptop from the shoulder bag he carried, given to him last Christmas from Spencer it was Italian Leather with raven carefully stitched on the front flap. Powering up the laptop he joined Garcia on the hunt for truth against Erin Strauss while making sure that she wouldn’t find out that the both of them were digging into her history.

~Hospital with BAU team~

Rossi rejoined the team in the waiting room after finishing his call looking over them before heading to the front desk and asking for an update of Hotch. As he returned to the waiting room a third time, he simply shook his head as the nurse was unable to share anything with him. It seemed to be taking too long for a simple shoulder gunshot repair unless the vein had been hit and things had gotten worse on the table.

Morgan was pacing in the middle of the floor heading from the window to the door and back. JJ was sitting with her eye on the tv set to the local news channel waiting to see if anything was leaked about what had happened. Prentiss had her attention on her phone, though from the way her knee was bouncing she was as anxious as the rest of them. Rossi went over to the waiting room coffee pot to pour himself a new cup since his last was finished and he needed something to do with his hands.

“Family of Aaron Hotchner?” A voice came from the door a half hour later causing the group to turn and all approach the waiting doctor.

“We are Agent Hotchner’s team. I am his Medical POA.” Rossi stated calmly as he stood waiting. “They can all hear what you have to say.”

“Very well. Agent Hotchner came through the surgery fine. There was a small tear in the Cephalic Vein leading to access bleeding that we had to find before we could close him up. The torn muscles were easily repaired. He will be looking forward to several months of physical therapy before he is fully recovered but he should be able to recover most if not all movement in his shoulder.” The Doctor stated calmly watching all of the waiting agents. “Whoever got pressure on the wound and kept it there until the EMTs were able to get to him saved his life due to the nick in the vein. He would have bled out otherwise by the time he got here, especially if he had moved in the process causing it to tear further.”

“Thank you, doctor, when can we see him?” JJ stated even more thankful now for the arrival of the mutant team that had showed up.

“He is being moved to a recovery room now. As long as there are no signs of infection, he should be cleared to transfer in two days to a hospital closer to home, he will need to be observed for a week due to the nick to the vein. You can head up to see him as soon as he is settled, though he may still be unconscious at the time. A nurse will come and get you when you are able to go up.” The doctor stated before giving a tired nod and heading out of the room.

The team decided to sit and be patient until they were able to go up, which only lasted a short time later or so it seemed. As they entered Hotch’s room they were grateful to see that there was little to be seen in the way of machines, just the most basic of a heart, blood pressure, and iv. It meant that he was able breath on his own. Setting up stations around the room they waited until he woke talking quietly about everything that still needed to be done before they could leave the area. They all needed to write out their reports which they will do shortly but first they needed to cover after the take down and what had happened to Reid and to do that, they needed Hotchner to wake up.

~X-men Mansion~

Hank, Remy, and Kurt all landed simply in the hospital wing of the lower labs with Spencer still protectively held belong all of them. Even though Remy hated hospitals and labs he was staying close to help with Spencer worry clear in his eyes. Professor Xavier rolled into the room as they gently placed Spencer on the bed waiting for them with surgical instruments waiting close by. Hank quickly moved to prep for the surgery he was going to have to undertake to save Spencer, while Charles helped Kurt to the second bed in the room to let him laydown and recover from the large group transport he just did. After Kurt was settled and sleeping Charles also went to scrub up so that he could assist while linking with a specialist surgeon that would give him the knowledge, he needed to be a medical assistant to Hank, normally Jean would be in this position, but she was still in with Logan and Ororo to help with young Michelle. As soon as they were ready Remy removed his hands from the pressure bandage and moved out of their way, going as far as leaving the room and heading to the Danger Room so he could work out his frustrations of his best friend being so injured by blowing some things up. Scott was alerted to Remy entering the Danger Room and went to keep an eye on his friend so that he didn’t hurt himself in working to exhaust himself, he was also going to do what he could to keep Rogue from realizing Remy was back as she was currently in another fit that they had allowed him back in the mansion after he had returned from wherever he disappeared to after the Antarctica Debacle. Worthington was the same way but was currently away from the mansion.

“Keep it easy Gambit, you need your awareness for Sherlock when the others are done.” Scott stated over the speaker as he watched from the control room.

“Just give Remy something ta keep busy.” Remy stated pulling out his bo-staff and being glad he was already in his light body armor. “Remy need ta get out o’ mah head.”

“Alright Remy, just be alert, you don’t need to completely exhaust yourself.” Scott conceded as he started pulling up Gambit’s basic training work out and planning on standing watch, after all he could see that his friend hadn’t even changed out of his bloody clothes or cleaned Spencer’s blood from his hands.

As Gambit went into battle mode, Spencer was fighting a different type of battle with the help of Hank and Charles. It was a challenging task but as Hank started, he was pleased to see that the bullet had missed the major artery in the neck, what didn’t please him was the danger of its lodge location in the bone of the C4 vertebrae. He was only glad that it hadn’t gone further and severed the spinal cord. As it was there was still chance that Reid would lose the ability to move from the neck down, and Hank knew that if he ended up paralyzed it would devastate the young genius, especially if he was unable to use his hands since Hank didn’t remember a time when he hadn’t seen the young man holding a book around the mansion.

“We should contact Stark and Dr. Cho. Once we get him stable, they may be able to help so he doesn’t lose his ability to move.” Charles stated knowing firsthand how life changing and difficult it is to lose part of one’s self to paralysis.

“After we get him stable, I agree, I don’t like the placement of the bullet. I am going to be putting him into a medical coma to keep him still as possible and let him have some much-needed time. We can get them here during that time to help.” Hank responded as he finally reached the bullet and was able to remove it. From there he worked on repairing what he could surgically before adjusting the IV medication to keep Spencer sedated, he knew that Spencer refuses all narcotics after the case he had been heavily drugged during so made sure all pain medication was the type he would accept. He was like Remy in that Tylenol was strong medication for him to take anyway and all others metabolized too quickly from his system to help.

“We will also have to contact his team somehow so that they are aware of what is going on and how he is doing. We can move him upstairs after a few days so they can come and see him, they were open and accepting of his abilities and he thinks of them as family.” Charles stated simply as he sat back letting Hank finish with the closing of the wound and wrapping it in bandage.

“Remy will likely know someone that can be contacted to let the team know.” Hank stated while disposing of his gloves and mask before gently moving Spencer to a clean bed, the one Kurt had originally been resting on. Kurt had recovered during their surgery time and changed the sheets on the bed before quietly leaving the room so as not to be a distraction. It had taken them several hours because of how delicate of a process it was to get to the bullet without causing more problems for the young doctor.

“You are probably right. I will let you get him settled and the area cleaned up while I go and help Scott wrangle Remy from the Danger Room before the young man passes out.” Charles stated moving his chair out of the way and then out the door, he too had cleaned up himself from mask, gloves, and surgical apron which was protecting his clothing from any stray blood. As he left the room, he reached out telepathically to Tony Stark hoping he would be open to talking since Wanda had messed with his head Charles had helped him recover, as well as helping break the conditioning on Mr. Barnes. _“Mr. Stark, I am in need of your assistance and that of your team Doctor, Ms. Cho.”_

~Avengers Tower~

 _“What can I help you with Charles?”_ Tony asked mentally as he continued to work on the piece for his suit that sat before him.

 _“We have a mutual friend in need of help. Young Dr. Reid was shot today in the line of duty by someone that discovered his hidden gifts. The shot was too the neck and the bullet lodged in the C4 vertebrae. Dr. McCoy was able to remove the bullet and stabilize our young friend, but we are worried about the possibility of paralysis and would appreciate your help as well as Dr. Cho’s.”_ Charles replied calmly from his home.

 _“Fuck! Okay I will contact Dr. Cho right away and we will make our way to your location ASAP. I will likely be there before the good doctor. I will bring a scanner equipped with Jarvis that will help find out what we need to do.”_ Tony was glad that DiNozzo was able to help him recover all the parts of JARVIS after the Ultron event as he didn’t know what he would do without his first AI son. “Jarvis alert Dr. Cho she needs to head to Xavier’s there is a patient in need of her expertise as soon as possible. Also alert the others that I will be out for a while as I have a friend in need of help.”

**Of course, sir. ** Jarvis responded simply while Tony grabbed what he needed and headed to the garage. As much as he would love to just jump in his suit and fly there, he didn’t need to bring attention to the school since it kept so many safe. Jumping in the only vehicle that didn’t have the vanity plates to keep the press from noticing him Tony started driving as soon as the garage opened.

As he drove, he was swearing in his head that his little genius friend was so hurt. He was worried as he always was for the young man since he had met him at MIT, the two of them both child prodigies and needing support. He was able to help Reid because of his money connections and heritage, no one wanted to mess with a Stark and by extension any friends that he had were protected as well. Though Tony had kept his friendship after they both left MIT carefully protected so most did not even know they were friends, his Platypus knew but that was it. Thinking of his Platypus he figured he needed to make a call.

**Hey Tones, what is up? ** Rhodes asked over the speakers in the car.

“Hey Platypus, Sherlock is injured badly. I’m heading to his location now to assist as I can. It was a bullet to the neck.” Tony replied weaving through Manhattan traffic with ease while talking. “Do you think you could help Dr. Cho get here faster? She has been requested to assist.”

**Fuck man, that is not good. ** Rhodes states simply and Tony can hear as he dragged his hand over his face as it muffled his voice for a moment. **I will see what I can do. Has she already been notified? **

“Only as so far as she is needed at Xavier’s for a patient.” Tony replied carefully as he exited the city and started heading toward Westchester County. As soon as he was out of the city, he picked up speed so he would get there faster. “She doesn’t know that it is Sherlock or that it is a bullet wound to the neck. He is stable for now according to the professor.”

**Alright I will give her an additional briefing and do what I can to get her there faster. ** Rhodes stated as he started working on his computer to try and figure out a way to help without more information. **Keep him safe and keep me up to date. **

“Will do Platypus.” Tony replied before hanging up and finishing the drive. His worry for Spencer only growing the longer the drive took in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Translations*  
> Figlio - Son (Italian)  
> Monsieur – Sir (French)  
> Sì – Yes (Italian)  
> Oui – Yes (French)  
> Amis – Friends (French)


	6. So go on and scream, scream at me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. Badly written accents, **talking on phone/video/over speaker, Italics = telepathy, Bold Italics = talking in person and mentally *~* talking via text, *translations at bottom if needed

**“It’s the hardest thing in the world to go on being aware of someone else’s pain.” – Pat Barker**

~With BAU~

Morgan was the one that was currently waiting in the room with Aaron watching as he started to wake up from the surgery and notice he was in a hospital room.

“Easy there Hotch. You are going to be okay.” Morgan stated as he stood to make sure that Aaron noticed he was not alone.

“Team?” Aaron softly asked his throat sore, and still slightly out of it.

“All but Reid and Garcia are in the waiting room.” Morgan replied knowing that Aaron would probably ask again he didn’t elaborate watching as his chief went back to sleep.

As Aaron went back to sleep, Morgan called Garcia.

**Oracle of Knowledge speak and be amazed. ** Garcia called down the line.

“Hey Baby Girl, Aaron briefly woke but is already back asleep. Any news on Pretty Boy?” Morgan asked hoping that Garcia or Tony had received a call with an update if they hadn’t.

**We have not heard anything. My Italian Stallion is in here with me so I will know whenever he gets word. **

“Keep me updated Baby Girl, I know that Aaron will want an update when he wakes next if he is aware enough.” Morgan stated continuing his visual over Aaron guarding his sleep.

**Will do my Chocolate Thunder. **

After Morgan hung up, he stood to look out the window watching the world below go by as he thought of everything, he had learned lately about his youngest teammate whom he saw as a little brother.

~Hospital with X-men~

Jean looked into the room that the young lady had been placed in after being checked over by the doctors. They were planning on keeping her for observation for a day or two because of everything that had happened. They also wanted to make sure no infection set in. Jean knew that this was going to be hard on the budding telepath whose shields were non-existent and knew that she would have to stay with her until it was time to go. After placing unintrusive external shields to help as best she could for Michelle Jean moved back down the hall to the waiting room that had been assigned not only the BAU but also those waiting for Michelle. Logan and Ororo were over by the windows one on each side keeping a lookout from two directions. Police Chief Johnson was standing in the opposite side of room quietly talking to SSA David Rossi, even Jean recognized the famous author and profiler. It appeared they were discussing what had led to the bandage on the back of Rossi’s head a little further. Agents Prentiss and Jarreau were sitting keeping an eye on the entrances and exits from the room, still on alert since though they had caught their unsub they hadn’t gotten all of his accomplices.

Logan continued to keep his attention on the outside, even though inside he wanted to scream with frustration as he had no word as to what happened to his pup. Rubbing his hand over his face he looked toward the Agent Rossi that had been with his pup and was being silent about what had happened. He knew since they didn’t know of his relationship with Spencer, they wouldn’t tell him what had happened he just also knew that his gut was telling him it was something bad.

Ororo was watching her friend knowing he wanted to step out to call Remy and find out what was going on. After the short call that they had received over coms about Spencer being down and needing Nightcrawler and Beast had both of them worried, but they also knew that they had to keep Michelle safe, and for Spencer’s sake they would watch over his team as well. She knew that they had to be alert and just hope that things worked out for everyone and that for Logan’s sake they got an update soon from someone at the mansion.

David Rossi watched the three unknowns that were in the waiting room with them, he knew that two of them had helped take down the unsub from what Prentiss had told him, but he was still wary after everything that had happened at the Hotel. As he chatted with Chief Johnson, trying to keep the man’s mind off of what had happened to his niece but also what he was now covering up for the sake of another mutant, he had his mundane senses as alert as possible. Because of that factor he heard the sound of Morgan coming down the hall from the tread of his boots. Turning toward the door at the same time as the red head and the gentleman across the room he watched as his teammate entered. He could tell that a slight weight had been lifted from Morgan’s shoulders, but it wasn’t fully gone.

“Hotch woke for a brief time, enough to ask about the team and Michelle but not enough to stay alert for much of an answer.” Morgan stated entering the room. “The nurse is checking his dressing and shooed me out.” Rossi could tell that Morgan was frustrated at being made to leave his leader with an unknown by the way he turned to watch down the hall for when the nurse came back out.

“If you would like I can make sure nothing happens.” Jean stepped up to him and tapped the side of her head to try and help them know just what she was able to do without coming out and saying it, after all you never knew who might be listening in a hospital.

“I would be grateful. Your teammates were a great help in stopping the threat earlier so that we could get our leader to help so any further I would be grateful.” Morgan stated still looking back down the hall in the direction of Hotch’s room. “Prentiss has anyone called Jessica to let her know Aaron will be a few days before he can get Jack?”

“I made the call after we heard from the doctor what all was going on.” JJ spoke up before Prentiss could answer.

“Thanks. I just know that this is going to be hard on the little man.” Morgan stated simply crossing his muscled arms over his chest never moving from his watch. “Anyone have an update on Pretty Boy? I talked to my Baby Girl but her and Tony don’t have anything yet.”

“We haven’t heard anything yet.” Prentiss stated simply with a shrug still keeping up her watch of the entrances and exits though she did look over at Morgan briefly with a raised eyebrow, wondering why he was willing to ask that with the relative unknowns in the room.

“We have heard nothing from our other teammates that came to his assist either.” Ororo stated simply from where she still looked out over the main parking lot. Logan just grunted in response since he didn’t have any news, he didn’t have words to use.

“If we get word, we will of course let you know as well. Oh, the nurse is done and should be exiting shortly.” Jean stated calmly knowing from the surface thoughts she was picking up from the team that they were simply worried about their little brother, at least that was the sense that she was getting of how they viewed Spencer.

Morgan nodded his thanks at the update on the nurse and the promise of an update on Reid when it came if they got it first.

“I will go sit with Il nostro capo* this time Morgan you go get some coffee.” David simply stated resting a calming hand on the tense shoulder of his teammate before walking down the hall toward Hotch’s room just as the nurse was coming out. “Ah nurse how is the patient?” He asked gently keeping his face open and welcoming knowing he would get more answers from her that way than being stern.

“He is doing well sir. He is resting again as we had to change the dressing, a little spotting but no signs that they didn’t get everything closed up, just signs of him moving it before he should have.” The nurse responded kindly.

“Grazie signora*.” He stated simply with a nod of his head before entering the room she had just left and taking up the seat that Morgan had been in a while ago just watching over the team leader and keeping an eye out for trouble.

~Xavier Mansion~

Remy finally wore himself out after two hours of hard work in the Danger room, though he felt he could have gone longer Scott had shut things down and refused to let Remy work until he collapsed. He knew it would still be a while before they heard from either Jean or even Hank, but he didn’t want to go back upstairs without knowing how things were. Instead, he headed to the war room and pulled up the latest information that they had on different Big Bads as some of the kids upstairs jokingly called them. He looked into what his adopted father was doing in New Orleans and made sure that things couldn’t be linked if there was anything. He knew that Spencer hated him doing things like this, but it was something he knew he was good at and could use his smarts to do. He needed to have an outlet for his frustration and simply worked on what he could. Remy was one of those in charge of the security of the team and the mansion, after all how better to guard a location from potential break ins than by using a master thief of his skill set. Scott watched for a little while from the door before sighing and entering, he shut things down ignoring the cries of indignation from the Cajun and simply crossed his arms raising an eyebrow above his ruby lenses.

“You need to go get washed up and you need to loosen up after that workout. If you don’t you will be stiff and of no use to anyone. Also, I know you don’t realize it, but you still have some of Spencer’s blood on you. I have had Jubilee get Rogue to take her shopping, so she isn’t around the house and you won’t run into her on the way to your room. Take some time and if you need another session after the cleanup you can have a lighter one. I know what it feels like my friend.” Scott stated carefully watching the range of emotions run across his friend’s face. “I am concerned as well, but we can only do so much…” Scott trailed off after saying all he had to and just waiting for his friend to take the next step.

« Vous avez raison, mon capitaine. * » Remy stated, with a slight sarcastic twist to his words, as he stood from the seat. “It don’ mean that Remy have ta like it thou’.”

“I am not saying to have to like it just that you need to do it. You will do Spencer no good if you collapse from adrenaline drop while he is in surgery.” Scott stated simply not phased in the least by Remy’s sarcasm, after all he too had a sarcastic streak that few see.

Remy just gave a nod of his head before heading to the door. “Merci de partir de Rogue. »

“You are welcome my friend.” Scott stated with a nod of his head knowing that Remy truly was grateful not to have to deal with his ex at this moment, especially since Spencer was in the mansion and Scott knew how she felt about the friendship between the two.

That friendship had led to a lot of the break-ups between the two but the last time she had given Remy an ultimatum if he wanted to get back together with her, he had to drop the friendship with Spencer. She didn’t think it was good to have an FBI agent with knowledge of the mansion, and she wasn’t the only one just the most vocal. Scott knew though that Remy would never give up the relationship that he had with Spencer, in fact Scott knew that, even though neither had said anything, there was something deeper developing between them over the years.

Remy exited the war room and headed to the elevator that went up to the main portion of the mansion, he was beyond grateful that it was a beautiful fall Saturday and that those that had remained around the mansion were outside enjoying the last beautiful days before the cold, snow, and sleet started. Remy was not looking forward to that and knew that Spencer wasn’t either, both of them were used to warmer climates and disliked the cold but put up with it for the teams that they worked with. Remy entered his room and after locking his door he went straight to the in suite bathroom that he had been granted after the FUBAR situation in Antarctica, the Professor gave him the boat house at first to start to feel more comfortable with the team and then when he was ready to return to the mansion itself he was given one of the attic suites that had been created, Storm had the other so she could have plants around her all year long. Stepping under the massaging shower heads he turned the water as hot as he could stand and just stood there letting the water cascade over him, his ponytail out and letting the long hair cover his face from view. He let the tears of worry and fear come when he was soaked knowing that the shower would hide everything. After a while he stood and scrubbed himself getting under his nails and removing all traces of his best friend’s blood from his body. When his skin was red from the heat and as clean as he could get it, he stepped out and dried before slipping on a different set of his body armor, he knew after he had a smoke that he would definitely be heading back to the danger room for another workout, he knew the only way he would be able to settle until Spencer was out of surgery would be to work his body to the absolute breaking point and past. What few knew because of the way he acted around others was that he was a sub, even Rogue never knew that side of him, the only ones with any idea were Logan and his mates, Spencer, and Tony Stark. They knew because both Logan and Spencer have helped him out by getting him out of his head several times, Logan as a dom and Spencer as a switch, while Tony Stark was a dom he had met a few times at a discrete club that only those with money were able to get in. Few knew how much Remy was actually worth, and not all because of his thieving ways, and he had been able to easily get into the club and frequently helped Tony when he needed someone to take care of and control when his life seemed out of control. Remy knew that he would have to go to the club soon and hope that Tony was there because this was causing him to drop and not in a good way. Remy knew that Logan would help if he asked when he came back but that wasn’t what he needed. Also, Logan and Jean would have to do a session with Scott, the burden of leading and being without his mates meaning Scott would need his mates more than Remy needed Logan’s help. Snuffing his cigarette out on the railing surrounding the balcony attached to his room he returned inside and headed back to the Danger Room texting Scott that he was headed that way as he went.

“No attack practices this time Remy. Only gymnastics and parkour courses, the kid wouldn’t want your attention divided and getting hurt.” Scott spoke over the com into the Danger Room from the control space.

“that is fine Mon Capitaine” Remy answered while stretching his muscles in warm up ready for the fun run that Scott was preparing for him.

The room quickly morphed to a Brooklyn cityscape and moments later Remy was running, leaping, flipping, and vaulting around the obstacles while Scott watched from above.

Two hours later Scott looked behind him when he heard the door to the control room open. Seeing Charles entering the room cleaned up from surgery he knew that he was here with word for Remy. Remy ended his last move in a crouch with his signature bo staff extended behind him having been using it to pole-vault over obstacles for the fun of it. He simply raised his arm in acknowledgement to Scott before pulling up his masks firmly in place to hide his worry for his friend. When the door opened again to admit a sweat soaked Gambit, Charles started his report.

 ** _“The surgery went well. We were able to remove the bullet and repair torn muscles and tendons. We are planning on moving him to the main part of the mansion to keep him safe during recovery. Kurt is working with Robert to prepare one of the unused offices on the main floor into a hospital type room. Hank and I agreed we needed to call in a specialist, so Dr. Reid doesn’t lose any movement from the end position of the bullet.”_** Charles explained quickly to Remy while also reaching out to Jean so she could inform Dr. Reid’s team at the Pennsylvania hospital. **_“We have contacted Dr. Stark who contacted Dr. Cho for us, and they are both on their way.”_** Charles was one of the few who acknowledged the PhDs that Stark had gained through the years.

“Remy’ll go and help Kurt and Drake.” Gambit stated using his mask of third person speech to cover how worried he still was even with the update.

“Thank you.” Charles replied knowing all the help that happened would be best so they can get Spencer upstairs all the sooner.

With a nod to both Charles and Scott, Remy headed back to the elevator and upstairs not minding that he was still wet from sweat knowing he was going to create more moving things around. He easily found the room that Kurt and Robert were in from the arguing that was echoing out into the halls, thankfully the kids were still outside so they wouldn’t hear the argument. Bobby was one of the ones that didn’t like Spencer knowing about the mansion, let alone being allowed inside it and downstairs.

“All I’m saying is that they should just transport the freaky feeb to a hospital. He doesn’t belong here; he shouldn’t know about us let alone where we reside.” Bobby’s angry frustration was clear in his raised voice.

“And I’m telling you that it is not vorth the risk. Dr. Reid is important to many in this house and has been very badly hurt. He received a bullet in the neck from someone from Church of Humanity membership. Moving him could kill him.” Kurt replied, his accent sharp in his frustrated anger.

“One less Feeb.” Robert mumbled while facing his back to Kurt, but not seeing Remy beside him from the doorway.

“Really Drake? Un* less Feeb?” Remy asked with his arms crossed and anger clear on his face. “Get out o’ here before I whip yo’r ass.” His fingers were sparking with his anger testing his control of his powers. “Dat Feeb is un de mes vrais potes. *” Remy admitted for the first time out loud what Spencer truly was to him.

“Fuck! Remy you need a bell!” Bobby jumped and grabbed his chest when Remy spoke up beside him. “Come on Remy, I didn’t mean it really.”

“Non* ya did mean it. Ya forgot I can tell, just as well as mon petite genie.” Remy was pissed and Kurt fought the desire to assist in the ass kicking that would happen if Robert stuck around much longer.

“Fine, geez, try to protect the mansion and this happens, choose the Feeb over a friend.” Robert ‘Bobby’ Drake stated before throwing his hands in the air and storming from the room.

Remy took several deep breaths to calm himself before turning to Kurt. “Let’s finish up here.”

“Okay,” was all Kurt said before returning to prepping the room to move Dr. Reid upstairs.

With that both Remy and Kurt got to work on moving the desk out of the room and chairs to the side so that someone can sit in with Spencer when he is in the room. They moved the file cabinet and the into the closet and made sure the bookshelves were stocked with plenty for when Spencer woke. After taking care of everything they both went downstairs into the hospital lab wing of the manor.

“Bonjour* Hank. The room is ready.” Remy stated as he walked over to the bed holding one of his true mates. He knew that eventually he would have to inform Spencer of the fact, but he also knew he would have to first woo his friend because of his fear of being with others, due to his past.

“Thank you, my friends.” Hank stated calmly as he moved over to the hospital bed that Spencer was laying on and moving machines and iv’s so that it was easier to transport him out of the room and upstairs. “I know he will be more comfortable upstairs as well as easier for his friends to visit.”

With those words they worked in carefully moving the bed to the elevator and through the mansion to the converted office that they had set up. They had finished just as the doorbell rang and the sound of lighter footsteps ran to answer it.

“HOLY SHIT! YOUR TONY STARK!” Remy heard Kitty Pride shout as she answered the door and couldn’t help but chuckle. He also heard a snort of laughter from Kurt and Hank knowing that they were as amused as he was at his friend predicament.

“That I am young lady, if I may, is the Professor available?” Tony asked respectfully, many only saw his masks of genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist that he put out there for everyone but there were a few that he truly respected and didn’t wear his masks for. “He requested I come, and I have some things in the vehicle that I need to know where to set up.”

“I am right here Dr. Stark.” Professor Xavier stated as he rolled up to the door and gave Kitty a smile, “You can return to your friends Miss Pride.”

“of course, sorry for the fangirl moment Mr. Stark.” Kitty stated a blush covering her cheeks as she turned and ran back through the wall into the main tv room and her friends who were waiting for her.

Tony raised an eyebrow at seeing Kitty just run through the wall as if it weren’t there but said nothing about it before turning back to his friend. “Where do you want me to set up?”

“Kurt, Hank, and Remy have set up an office on this level and just finished moving young Spencer into there.” Charles replied rolling out on to the porch beside the door as he watched Tony return to the SUV, he had used to get to the mansion giving him space to have his equipment and some of the things that Dr. Cho left at the tower. “Do you need assistance?”

“No, thanks I have it covered.” Tony replied pressing some buttons on a screen before stepping back and letting a small hover craft back out of the SUV, the raft followed beside him as he returned to the steps. “Lt. Colonel Rhodes is expediting Dr. Cho’s arrival as much as he can, and she should be here in a couple hours. Before that though I will take a look at what is needed.”

“Dr. McCoy can help there. I have to contact Dr. Reid’s older brother so he can have an update on what is going on. I am not looking forward to the yelling that will likely happen, but he does care, he has masks just as much as you do.” Charles stated leading the way to the office that they had set up and letting Tony get to work.

“Thanks Prof.” Tony stated before entering the room. “Well bitches let’s get set up and see what we can do to help my friend.” Tony clapped his hands together and sending the raft to the corner of the room and starting to move the technology off of it to set up around the bed that Spencer was laying on in his medical coma. With those words Charles just shook his head and turned to wheel down the hall to his office so he could make a secure call to Tony DiNozzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to decide who Morgan should be paired with:  
> Storm  
> Garcia  
> Tony DiNozzo  
> Tony & Garcia  
> Aaron  
> Rossi
> 
> ~translations~  
> Il nostro capo – Our Leader (Italian)  
> Grazie Signora – Thank you Madam/lady/woman (Italian)  
> Vous avez raison, mon capitaine – you are right, my captain. (French)  
> Merci de partir de Rogue – Thank you for having Rogue leave (French)  
> Un/Une – one (French)  
> Un de mes vrais potes – one of my true mates (french)  
> Non – no (French)  
> Mon petite gènie – my little genius (French)  
> Bonjour – hello (French)


	7. Fifty thousand tears I've cried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. Badly written accents, **talking on phone/video/over speaker, Italics = telepathy, Bold Italics = talking in person and mentally *~* talking via text, *translations at bottom if needed

**“If it is not tempered by compassion, and empathy, reason can lead men and women into a moral void.” – Karen Armstrong**

~At Hospital with BAU and 3 X-men~

 _“The surgery went well. We were able to remove the bullet and repair torn muscles and tendons. We are planning on moving him to the main part of the mansion to keep him safe during recovery. Kurt is working with Robert to prepare one of the unused offices on the main floor into a hospital type room. Hank and I agreed we needed to call in a specialist, so Dr. Reid doesn’t lose any movement from the end position of the bullet. We have contacted Dr. Stark who contacted Dr. Cho for us, and they are both on their way.”_ Jean heard Charles mental message as she was standing beside Logan leaning on him needing a bit of his stoic strength at the moment. With a small smile she turned and looked up at her partner that was beside her.

“Spencer’s surgery went well. They were able to get the bullet out and have called in Stark and Dr. Cho to help so he doesn’t become a quadriplegic from the location of the bullet.” Jean summarized what she heard from Professor Xavier loud enough to be heard by Dr. Reid’s teammates that were in the room. She watched as some of the tension went out of Logan but knew that it wouldn’t completely leave until they were back at the mansion and he could check on his son and have a session with her and Scott.

“Thank you.” Agent Jarreau stated slumping with relief.

Agent Morgan seemed to sag with his relief in knowing that Hotchner and Reid had come through their respective surgeries and that more help was called in to help Reid. Agent Prentiss simply let a slight smile touch her lips as she nodded her head in thanks to the news, though she was glad that the police chief had gone to his niece’s room to wait for her to wake and didn’t witness the red head give news out of no-where. Emily knew that the chief was open to those with mutations but still it was better not to flaunt in her personal opinion. Storm just gave both Logan and Jean one of her peaceful smiles letting them know that she was happy for them and their little one.

“I will go inform Rossi.” Morgan stated as he moved from the room having finished his coffee run a while ago and knowing that Hotch should be waking up soon. As he walked, he rubbed his eyes hiding from others the fact that he had tears of relief in his eyes, after all Reid was his little brother in all but blood and he didn’t know what would have happened to him if Morgan had lost him.

“Entra, vieni*” Rossi called out when Derek gently knocked on the door.

“Hey man, I got some news on Pretty Boy.” Derek stated as he entered the room and looked at his boss and the SIC.

“What about Reid?” Aaron spoke up having come around a short time before but simply laying with his eyes closed as he adjusted to the light in the room.

“The kid was shot by the two CoH friendly police officers, they had slipped the other officers and joined up with the EMT that was also a radical friendly. They found Reid and Rossi at the hotel and while they knocked out Rossi upon their entrance into the room, they were able to get a shot off the hit the kid in the neck. Sorry Rossi I couldn’t wait for your explanation and asked the Chief.” Derek stated shrugging at the slightly shocked look on Rossi’s face that he knew what had happened in the room. “Don’t know how he got out and got help, only Rossi knows some of that, but somehow the kid did. Pretty Boy was in surgery to remove the bullet from his neck upon arrival at safe location. Just got word he came through fine they were able to get the bullet out but are calling in Stark and Dr. Cho to make sure he doesn’t end up a quadriplegic.”

“Grazie amico mio” David stated slumping slightly in his seat at the news that Spencer had survived. “He received help escaping from another mutant who called in help that were able to get him out unnoticed.”

“That explains a few things.” Derek stated simply keeping his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at his boss. “The two that helped at the take down are here watching over the young lady, she was supposed to go to their school before she disappeared. Another joined who was able to help Michelle with her shields and was the one to give us the news on Reid. The one that applied the pressure to your wound is no longer around, though he never came to the hospital, and I would bet that he was the one that helped Reid. After all, when he showed up, he told me that Pretty Boy said hi. Meaning he knows about our team and is close with Reid.”

“He told me that Gambit could get help for Reid and asked if there was a way, I could cover so it wouldn’t come out how.” Rossi explained further what had happened in the hotel room.

“I heard the white-haired woman, who the other two called Stormy, call the one helping me Gambit. I am guessing they are one in the same.” Aaron spoke up from where he was laying in the bed feeling drained. “Thank you for the update and for letting me know as soon as I was aware enough that something had happened to Reid.”

“No problem man. I am going to head back to the station and see if I can’t get Mr. Siegfried to speak now with the fact that his accomplices are dead or MIA. He has been stewing for a while as we waited on word of you and Reid.”

“Take Rossi.” Aaron stated knowing that the pair of them would be great together to get the confession of everything he had done and who else was working with him.

“Alright.” Derek stated simply waiting for Rossi to join him. They needed to get Siegfried to admit that he killed those other women even though they found the hair of the ladies in bundles in his home. All they really had him for was the first kidnapping and the most recent. They needed to find out some facts to build the case further.

David simply nodded and stood smoothing his shirt and khakis before leaving the room stopping in the waiting room and asking Prentiss to head in and sit watch with Aaron. He then followed Derek out of the hospital and to the station.

Emily walked down the hall to Aaron’s room leaving JJ in the waiting room with the three mutants who were here for Michelle. She knew that JJ would be fine with the three of them since she was the media liaison and knew how to deal with pressure and keeping secrets, even from telepaths. Emily was glad to head to the room to be honest since even though she was fine with Spencer and his ability being around an actual telepath made her uncomfortable.

Jean just watched as Agent Prentiss left the room and knew that things would be a little more comfortable in the room since everyone else as picking up on her tension. Logan just wrapped his arms around Jean holding her close to him and placing a comforting firm hand on her neck to settle her inner sub. Ororo watched everything knowing that something would have to happen soon especially since the EMT was still missing.

~BAU Tech office~

Tony was continuing to funnel through the records that he and Garcia were able to gather against Strauss so far with only a few hours of searching she was hanging her own rope. Especially since they have evidence of the phone call, she had made to the two deceased officers. Tony was working as hard as he could to distract himself from the fact, he hadn’t heard from anyone about how suo fratello* was doing. He was startled out of his work by the sound of his phone ringing.

“This is Agent DiNozzo,” he answered calmly not recognizing the number that came over the screen and placing the phone on speaker.

“Agent DiNozzo, this is Charles Xavier. I am calling with an update on Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid.” Professor Xavier stated over the line, it was clear that he was also on speaker from the sound in the background being picked up easily.

“Thank you for calling me. I have been concerned for suo fratello for a while.” Tony stated looking up as Garcia stopped typing as well and turning to the phone to listen to the update on her Bubby. “You are on speaker with Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia who is a member of SSA Dr. Reid’s team and me.”

“Of course, I can understand that. Dr. Hank McCoy and I had to preform emergency surgery to remove a bullet from Dr. Reid’s neck, which was lodged around the C4 vertebra. Thankfully, it missed the major vessels in the neck. We had to repair the muscles and tendons in the neck that followed the path that bullet took. Because of the intensity of the surgery, we have placed Dr. Reid into a medically induced coma. We have called in Drs. Stark and Cho to help try and prevent Dr. Reid from becoming a quadriplegic. We are simply waiting for Dr. Cho to arrive. Dr. Stark is in with your brother at this time running the scans that he can make sure things go well when Dr. Cho arrives. Mr. LeBeau and Dr. McCoy are in the room with him as well giving him protection if it was needed, though I am hoping it isn’t within my home.” Charles quickly explained wanting to get the pertinent information out so to stop the worries that the young man might have. While Spencer had frequently come to see Logan at the mansion Tony had never set foot on the grounds since he knew that if he disappeared to the New York he would be followed by his teammates and he didn’t want to expose his friends to the team’s paranoia.

“Thank you for the update Professor.” Tony stated collapsing back into his seat as relief was almost physical.

“Yes, thank you sir. If you ever need some Technical help, please feel free to call.” Garcia spoke in her happy bubbly voice.

“Thank you, Miss Garcia.” Professor stated calmly before saying his goodbyes and ending the call.

“I am so glad to hear that my Bubby is going to be okay. I know he has a lot to get through but still he will be better.” Garcia stated bouncing slightly in her seat hugging herself. She was quickly distracted by a call coming through from Derek. “Speak and be amazed oh sexy one.”

“Hey sweet cheeks I need all the information you can gather on Abel Siegfried. We need to build the case for the others that were grabbed by him. Rossi and I are headed to interview him now in hopes we will get something from him, but we need more than that.” Derek stated simply as he drove having his phone on speaker so that he wouldn’t be distracted. Everyone was so used to their flirting that it didn’t even phase Rossi to hear it anymore, even if Hotch did joke with some of her answers that he needed to get her drug tested, they knew it was Garcia’s way of breaking through the horrors that she saw every day.

“The FBI office of the Oracle will get right on it.” Garcia stated turning to her computers and pulling up the information she had already started to gather when they had figured out that he was the one holding the women in the first place.

“We need to know his trigger baby girl. We need to know what lead to his break where he was willing to take the steps that he did and what caused him to do the things that he did to those women.” Derek stated calmly as they got closer to the station.

“Mr. Abel Siegfried, age 29, dishonorably discharged for discrimination and rape against the women in the Army Squad he was part of. Lt. Commander Brockton was the one to witness his actions that lead to his discharge. The Lt. Commander is related to the EMT that was fired for his actions at the crime scene, it is his cousin on his mother’s side. Mr. Siegfried came home to a wife that had left him for her True Mate who happens to be a mutant, he joined the CoH after that feeling that the mutant was the cause of his wife leaving and not the Mate factor. Shelly Mason is currently living in Ireland with her mate and their expecting their first child. Abel started dating Michelle’s psychologist who is also a member of the CoH, most likely where he figured out what Michelle was.” Garcia stated still typing away at her computers. “He sold the house he had lived in with Shelly to buy the location that they were at. Emptied his bank accounts shortly after. His facebook page looks like a recruiting station for the CoH and the FoH. He is ranting on it how the mutants are the ones that are to blame for everything that goes wrong. Oh, and look at that his most ardent followers are ex-Officers Callahan and Jacobs along with EMT Bronson. They all rant together about getting back at those that love mutants and support them.”

“Grazie Bellissima Anima*” David stated clearly as the pair arrived at the station and the noise from the drive ended.

“Prego* Papa Pasta” Garcia called out, showing that she was working on learning Italian to be able to communicate not only with David but also now Tony, both who slipped into the beautiful language when they were frustrated or wanting to show their affection.

“Well done Figlia Bellissima*” David spoke a smile clear on his voice at hearing his second language coming from his wonderful friend. “We’ll contact you after if we’re finished.”

“Thank you for calling the FBI fount of knowledge. Be safe my Chocolate Thunder and Papa Pasta.” Garcia called out as they said their goodbyes hung up their end of the call.

“Hai un’anima cosi bella*” Tony spoke up from where he was sitting having gotten back to work on the Strauss issue. He figured that she didn’t quite understand what he said but knew that he needed to say it.

~X-mansion~

Tony looked over his STARK Pad watching Spencer and Remy as he tried to figure out the best way that he could help Spencer before Dr. Cho arrived. The scans that JARVIS was pulling up for Spencer’s vitals and while helpful were concerning. There was a chance that even if they were able to keep him from becoming a quadriplegic there was a chance, he would always have trouble with registering touch on the affected limbs and the rest of his body. Thankfully all the scans were showing regular brain function for Spencer even in a medically induced coma his brain was still firing frequently. Tony could tell that Remy though needed help soon or he was going to go into a drop that would be harmful for his friend.

Hank watched everything going on in the room and knew that Remy needed to go take a break and get out of his head, though he hoped that it wouldn’t be through another work out in the Danger Room.

“Mon Petite Génie*, tu vas bien aller. » Remy stated softly while brushing the long curly hair away from Spencer’s forehead. “Tony E is here and going to take care of you. We will be taking care of you.”

“Tony E?” Tony questioned when he walked closer to the two.

“Oui*, that’s what he calls ya since one of his big brothers also goes by Tony. He is Tony D when needed.” Remy responded looking up at his favorite Dom. “Tony D was also adopted by Papa Loup* years ago.”

“ahh…” Tony nodded in understanding over those facts. “We will have to figure out something else for him to call me. I’m not a Tony E.”

That statement just made Remy laugh, probably harder than it should of but still it eased something in him to laugh.

“Now where can I get something to eat?” Tony asked setting down his tablet on the small table set beside Reid’s bed to hold water and books.

“Come wit’ Mon Ami*, I will take you to my second home on the grounds and fix somet’ing fo’ ya.” Remy stated as he stood up from his chair. “Monsieur Bête’s* can watch over notre ami*. Dr. Cho’ll still be a few hours even with ya ami’s help.”

Tony hoped that this location Remy was taking him too was one that he could use to help his favorite sub to calm his mind. Remy knew that he had to have help and thanks to Scott, Jean, and Logan he was allowed to keep the boat house as an escape even after returning to the main house. He had with the help of the other three remodeled it into an area that he could go to when he was in sub mode as he thought of it. He also allowed Logan and the others to use it when they needed to do a session without having time to go to their apartment, they kept in New York City for that reason. With a simple nod from Hank, they exited the room knowing that someone would need to stay with their young friend.

~Boathouse on X-mansion grounds~

When Tony entered the boathouse behind Remy, he let out a deep breath. Letting his playboy persona drop he allowed his natural nature of a Dom to flow into him. He watched as Remy as the sub mutant entered the kitchen that was fully stocked as a chef’s dream.

“I can get some Creole gumbo going if ya like?” Remy asked looking over his shoulder as he got out the ingredients that he would need to create his comfort dish that had been made by Tante* whenever he needed it and was able to sneak home. “Jean had just brought some shrimp down for me before being called out to Philly. I had been plannin’ on makin’ some today anyway.”

“That would be wonderful Baby.” Tony stated coming up behind Remy and wrapping his arms around the slightly taller man’s waist. “You know I love when you cook some Creole for me.”

Remy leaned his head back all but sagging into the arms holding him.

“Please Dominante*.” Remy stated softly letting himself relax his hard exterior that he wore all the time around the mansion since Rogue was around again.

“Get the Gumbo going and then come to the living room.” Tony stated giving one more squeeze around Remy’s waist before stepping back to let him prepare the food. He entered the living room and made sure a fire was going in the fireplace and finding a comfortable pillow that would be a good kneeling spot for his sub. Fixing himself a tumbler of whiskey he looked around the room a little more. Finding a comfortable wingback chair that was beside the fireplace he smiled and moved to sit after placing the pillow beside it.

It didn’t take Remy long to get the gumbo started since he had been planning on it for soon anyway. Letting the dish cook on the stove top he cleaned up what he used and moved into the living room having stripped out of his trench coat and leaving it behind on the couch leaving the armor that it provided him behind. He let out a relieved breath when he saw the kneeling pillow in place and went to it without being told. Dropping into a relaxed position he started letting go of everything, he laid his head down on Tony’s leg and letting out a breath when he felt Tony start to card his hands through his hair releasing it from the ponytail that he kept it restricted in.

“Until after supper we are only doing this, I know it won’t be long enough for a session before we eat. And you are going to eat with me, I can tell you haven’t been taking care of yourself mon doux soumis*.” Tony knew many languages after all he was a businessman as well as a superhero, so he slipped into French for his sub knowing it comforted him when it was used.

“Oui Sir.” Remy replied softly keeping relaxed even though he wanted to tense up on being called out for his self-neglect. Instead, he just let himself sink into the comfort and care that he was receiving from his Sir.

Tony kept up the soothing strokes while sipping the whiskey and watching the fire. This wasn’t a time for words just to relax and soak in the calming atmosphere in the boathouse. Rogue was never allowed in here and Logan made sure that she knew if she tried to invade Remy’s retreat then she would be running the worse drills for Scott and would be sent on the worse errands that she hated, because of this the atmosphere had never had the negativity that Remy constantly felt battering against him when he was in the mansion, especially whenever Rogue and Worthington were in the building as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who should Derek Morgan be matched with:  
> Storm (2 votes)  
> Garcia  
> Tony DiNozzo  
> Tony & Garcia (1 vote)  
> Aaron  
> Rossi  
> Who should Tony be paired with:  
> Derek and Garcia (one vote from Derek's)  
> Aaron Hotchner  
> David Rossi  
> Penelope Garcia  
> Emily Prentiss
> 
> ~Translations~  
> Entra, vieni – Come in (Italian)  
> Grazie amico mio – thank you my friend (Italian)  
> Suo fratello – his brother (Italian)  
> Grazie Bellissima anima – Thank you beautiful soul (Italian)  
> Prego – you are welcome (Italian)  
> Figlia Bellissima – beautiful woman (Italian)  
> Hai un’anima cosi bella – you have such a beautiful soul (Italian)  
> Mon petit genie, tu vas bien aller. – My little genius, you are going to be alright. (French)  
> Loup – wolf (French)  
> Oui – yes (French)  
> Mon Ami – my friend (French)  
> Monsieur Bête’s – Mister Beast (French)  
> Notre ami – our friend (French)  
> Tante – Aunt (French)  
> Dominante – Dominant (French)  
> Mon jolie soumission – My handsome submissive (French)


	8. I'm Falling Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. Badly written accents, **talking on phone/video/over speaker, Italics = telepathy, Bold Italics = talking in person and mentally *~* talking via text, *translations at bottom if needed
> 
> Thank you to Tyalieva for help with the French. Have edited the story to reflect the changes

**“The finest souls are those who gulped pain and avoided making others taste it.” – Unknown**

~Around X-Mansion and grounds~

Tony and Remy had enjoyed a filling meal of the gumbo that Remy had prepared before returning to the living room and the chair beside the fireplace.

“What do you need today mon soumis*?” Tony asked while running his fingers through Remy’s hair.

“I need to let go of control mon maître. S’il-vous-plaît.” Remy stated resting fully on the leg he was sitting beside.

“Very well,” Tony replied pulling lighting on the hair he was running his hand through. “Show me where you have the things that you have to help.”

“Oui, Maître.” Remy stated standing and leading Tony to the downstairs room that was hidden and disguised behind a bookshelf. It was made to help in all aspects of dominance and submission that those who used it were into.

“Oh, very nice,” Tony stated as he fully entered the room and looked around. Seeing the Saint Andrew cross in the corner he knew that would probably be a good place to start. “Come handsome let us get you the relief that you need.”

The following two hours Tony brought Remy to the edge and back taking him out of his head and then back into it. This time they did not go all the way it was about Remy today and what he needed and this time it wasn’t sexual.

Tony was holding Remy close just brushing his hand up and down Remy’s naked back as he came back from the subdrop that he had entered. He took as much care with the aftercare as he did with taking the submissive down as was needed.

“Dr. Cho will be here in two more hours; do you want to nap here or in the room with mini-Sherlock?” Tony asked gently as he continued to help Remy recover from their session.

“Need to be by Spence.” Remy stated softly slowly surfacing and having the exhaustion start to pull his body down.

“Then we will head to see Sherlock.” Tony stated standing and helping Remy re-dress and gather himself together so as not to be obvious what had been going on, he knew that there were those in the mansion that didn’t like his submissive and had slowly been working on trying to get him to move into the tower with him to get away from all the negativity that was pulling him down more and more as the days went by.

With everything put together Remy grabbed his trench coat and threw it on with his usual flair. He took a deep breath and pulled out a cigarette to have a smoke on the way back the mansion. Walking side-by-side the two quickly took the path to the main entrance and headed to the office that was converted into the room for Spencer. Letting out yet another deep breath Remy approached the bed looking down at his dear friend and one of his True Mates. Brushing Spencer’s bangs out of his face he just sat to watch over one of the ones to hold his heart. Tony moved to the tablet holding all of Spencer’s vitals and the scans that had been going on the whole time that they were out of the room. Hank McCoy left the room as soon as the pair returned giving Remy privacy with his friend.

“Ya will need ta get better mon Petite Gènie. I know that it will be a while before they let ya come out o’ the coma but please, I can’t be without ya.” Remy whispered as he started slipping to sleep holding onto Spencer’s hand the other hand still stroking Spencer’s hair.

Tony just watched Remy doze off knowing that it was what he needed after the session they had. He kept an eye on the status that was pulled up on the tablet letting the scans passively read Remy as well to make sure things were okay since he hadn’t fully come from the drop earlier before being moved around. He just decided to sit and look over different inventions that he was working on, he was making sure that he kept his team up to date with the tools that they need each day.

~Police station~

Derek walked into the interrogation room looking for all intents and purposes as if he were just going for an afternoon date. David watched from the window knowing with his head wound it was best if he remained out of the room so that it wouldn’t affect the final judgement. Siegfried looked bored for the most part though there was a small amount of sweat forming along his hair line. Internally Derek was smirking, figuring if he was against mutants, he was also likely to be against those of his skin color.

“So, they send in you thinking it will affect me.” Siegfried stated leaning back in his seat and looking as if he wanted to cross his arms but because of them being cuffed to the table he was unable.

“I’m Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan with the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. I have a few questions for you. But if you don’t want to talk, I will tell you what I know.” Morgan stated as he took a seat across from Siegfried.

“I have nothing to say. I have done nothing that requires I be here.”

“Ah that is where you are wrong, for one you fired on and wounded an on duty Federal Agent. The other reason is that you were arrested with the latest missing woman and Michelle Brocton, who had been missing for five months. We have evidence of the other women being held in your home due to the hair from their heads being recovered in your bedroom.” Morgan stated pulling pictures out of the folder in front of him. It showed the carved in words that covered the women. Morgan noticed his eyes tracing the words with a smug sort of look.

“Circumstantial at most.” Siegfried stated calmly.

“Not really. Let me tell you what I think happened you can correct me if I get something wrong.” Morgan stated simply bringing the folder back toward himself and looking over the information within it even though he knew everything within. “Dishonorably discharged from the army for conduct unbecoming a soldier. Caught in the act of raping a fellow soldier by Lt. Commander Brocton and so you focused the fury of him to his wife and daughter. Stalking of the mother and daughter to find something to use on them, the fury increased when you found out that he was killed in action and wouldn’t know of what you wanted to do to the women in his life. Started dating young Michelle’s therapist only to find out that she was a mutant. Something else you hated because of your own wife leaving you due to your actions in the service of the country.”

“She left me for a freaking mutie! Not because of what I did! He did something to her to cause her to leave me. Made her think he was her mate!” The fury was clear in Siegfried’s voice as he spat out his words.

“Forgive me, she left you for her True Mate. Which was proven in a council setting and not through any means of coercion.” Morgan stated simply, internally he was cheering since he could tell he was breaking through without having to resort to his macho technique. “So, once you found out young Michelle was a blossoming mutant you felt it was time to enact your revenge. You would hurt them the way you had been hurt. You would strip them of all the things that defined their beauty in the eyes of others. You would make them hurt and wish for relief, but you wouldn’t give it. You were going to make it last, but then Michelle helped ease her mother’s pain. I bet that pissed you off, you wanted to deal the killing blow. And she didn’t just do it the once, after that she did it every time.”

“She stole that from me! The first time, but all the others I stole her resolve and made her do it. It was so much fun to make her deliver the killing blows. Her tears were so sweet.” Siegfried stated smugly not really realizing what he had just said. “If we ever were caught it would be here that would be convicted of murder not us.”

“That is where you are wrong. You see you just told me that you made her do it. And as a developing telepath, as you knew, she wouldn’t be able to block you out as you forced it not only mentally but physically onto her.” Morgan stated simply folding his hands in front of him on the table and leaning forward slightly. “Now your friends here in the police force were discovered and fired. Not only that but they went after another two federal agents with the intent to murder at least one and were gunned down in the process. Your other friend Bronson is MIA and would most likely will go out by suicide by cop. The therapist buddy has been arrested as well for breaking patient confidentiality and conspiracy to commit murder. You have been hung out to dry, your friends at the Church of Humanity have disavowed all association with you, hence why you don’t have one of them here trying to help you out. Your revenge isn’t working very well is it?” Morgan closed up the file and went to stand up. “Good luck in jail, you know how much they hate those that hurt women and children.”

“Wait just a minute you can’t pin all of this on me! There were others that helped. Bronson provided the drugs to help keep the women tame. Mandy provided the mental drugs needed to help control the mutie freak! And the Freak delivered the last blow!” Siegfried shouted to stop Morgan from leaving the room.

“Michelle will never see the court room for anything except to see you permanently behind bars. You just admitted that she was drugged into compliance. She was not responsible for her actions and the way the tears are on the wounds shows she did not wish to do what she did.” Morgan stated exiting the room and simply ignoring any other calls from Siegfried.

Rossi watched everything going on with his arms crossed and expression firm. He knew that Siegfried would respond badly to having an African American interview him, it was just something that worked with the profile they had made. Looking beside him at the Chief he simply kept silent as Siegfried hung himself on his own pride and cowardice.

“This will be enough to keep Michelle clear and to help send him away for a long time. Also, will give Elle some relief when she finally wakes.” Chief Johnson stated calmly while inside he was seething at what he was hearing called out. “It will also get the woman taken care of since we now have him sawing that she gave the drugs he used. We arrested her after what your technical analyst told you but now, we have things that will stick and give us a further warrant to search her records and building for the drugs.”

“Good to know.” David responded following Derek with his eyes as he went to exit the room. “She will at least loose her license for breaking the doctor patient confidentiality clause.”

“That is true but with this we have more to get her with and will likely see her behind bars as well.” Johnson stated calmly lowering his arms from where they were crossed over his chest while Derek exited and joined them at the window. Siegfried was still ranting and shouting out slurs to the window knowing that there were others behind him. “We thank you for your help in everything. Thank you for successfully getting my wonderful niece back. Also thank those that came to help. I will leave it up to Elle if she goes to the school her momma had chosen for her.”

“We will pass on the news.” David replied calmly nodding his head in response as the three of them left the observation area and went into the main area of the station. “We will finish gathering the things up so that as soon as Agent Hotchner is released. Though some of us may be called back sooner.”

“Thank you again for your assistance. Any time that you are in the area you are welcome here.”

“If you ever need our help again feel free to contact us.” Morgan stated shaking hands with Chief Johnson and a few of the other officers that came up to them thanking them for their help, they all knew Michelle through her uncle who was now her legal guardian. It always felt good when they were able to close off the case successfully.

David and Morgan went to the conference room that they had been given for use to finish collecting everything that they had left behind before leaving the station for the last time this trip. From their they entered their SUV and headed back to the hospital.

~Hospital~

Aaron looked around the room bored out of his mind. He had already written his portion of the report that was needed for this case. Prentiss was napping in the chair beside his bed, she had explained that they were all setting up watches around young Michelle and him because one of the members of Siegfried’s group was MIA and they weren’t sure what he would do. Aaron knew that before long he would be climbing the walls wanting out of the hospital, he was never good at staying where he should when medical played a part it was that way ever since his encounter with Foyet. He looked to the door when he heard movement and struggled to sit up when a gruff strong looking man stood in the doorway.

“No need ta rise on my account Agent Hotchner.” Logan stated calmly as he entered. “I just wanted ta check on ya for Sherlock.”

“And may I know who wanted to check on me?”

“Apologies ya were busy with not bleeding out when my friends and I arrived at the scene. I’m Wolverine, or Papa Wolf to Spencer.” Logan stated this with a smirk on the corner of his mouth. He pulled out a cigar and began chewing on it but not lighting is since he was in the hospital. “I have looked after the pup since his father left him. His mama asked me too when she was in a lucid moment after I brought the youngin home one day.”

“Ah, I see thank you.” Aaron stated keeping his focus on Logan even though he could tell that Prentiss was rousing hearing someone else in the room.

“No issue. I just need something to tell the pup when he is woken up. He always worries too much about your team.” Logan stated with a shrug showing he wasn’t fazed by things.

“Do you have any news on Reid?” Emily spoke up from her seat beside the bed.

“Nothin yet Missy. Last we heard was the same as what ya heard.” Logan replied with a nod in her direction letting her know he was aware that she had been awake and listening.

“We appreciate any updates that you give us.” Aaron stated still trying to get comfortable with the pull of stiches in his shoulder.

“We will keep it up as we get news.” Logan shrugged knowing that the pup would not like it if they kept his team out of the loop.

Logan moved from the doorway and back down the hall after giving nods to both in the room and returned to Jean. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed his nose into the crease of her neck needing to block out the smells of the hospital. Storm was currently in the room with Michelle keeping the sleeping girl company, she had the quietest mind of all of them and was able to be a soothing presence for those with the gift of telepathy when their shields were overwhelmed.

“Hey doll, want to go get some coffee? Ya can keep shielding her from the cafeteria. Ya need a break as well.” Logan simply started to lead Jean from the room not even paying attention to Agent Jarreau who was paying attention to the news channel and deciding whether she would need to step in with a statement from the Bureau.

“We should grab a tea for Storm as well.” Jean kept to using codenames whenever they could for protective reasons.

“Sounds good.” Logan replied steering Jean to the stairs instead of the elevator wanting to keep her safe, his guard up when they were out of his natural territory. Jean only shook her head with a small smile on her lips knowing that he needed to do this and so she would allow this, after all she liked being protected even if she was fully capable of protecting herself.

Thirty minutes later Jean and Logan entered the room that Michelle was laying in and handed a hot tea over to Storm and then settled into the other chairs around the room. Jean had said that she could feel Michelle starting to become aware of things around them. Jean had already contacted Chief Johnson through the number he had left with her letting him know that Michelle was waking and if he wanted to be there at the moment, he should head there within the next half hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs and Rossi have both been with their True Mates. Both were their first wives, Gibbs and Shannon and Rossi and Carolyn. In my story Rossi lost his first wife to a car accident after the death of their son and not through divorce. Gibbs back story is the same as in cannon.  
> Who should Derek Morgan be matched with:  
> Storm - III  
> Garcia  
> Tony DiNozzo - II  
> Tony & Garcia - I  
> Aaron  
> Who should Tony be paired with:  
> Derek and Garcia – I  
> Aaron Hotchner – III  
> Penelope Garcia  
> Derek - I  
> Emily Prentiss  
> Aaron & Garcia - I
> 
> ~Translations~  
> Mon soumis – my submissive (french)  
> Mon maître – my master (French)  
> S’il-vous-plaît – please (French)


	9. I've got to breakthrough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone that has commented, left kudos, and voted on who the other pairs should be. One more chapter before the pairs are decided. Thank you for being patient as I got this chapter out. My kiddos have switched to hybrid and soon to distance learning and I have been helping them with their school work taking away from my typing time. BUt here is the new chapter!  
> I do not own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. This chapter contains a time jump.  
> Badly written accents, **talking on phone/video/over speaker, Italics = telepathy, Bold Italics = talking in person and mentally *~* talking via text, *translations at bottom if needed

**“I will never apologize for having too much soul, being too emotional or having too much love to offer. You weren’t capable of handling my kind of love and that is your issue, not mind.” – Katiavilla**

~Two weeks later X-mansion~

Remy entered the room that they were still keeping Spencer in. The treatments that Dr. Cho had provided as well as the scans that Tony had done helped them repair most of the damage to his friend’s spinal cord, but they wouldn’t know the extent until they woke him from the medical coma. Today was the day that they were starting to bring him out of the coma as well as being the day that young Michelle would be arriving with the others at the mansion. It had been hard on Logan and Jean to be gone from Scott for so long, but it had been necessary, Remy had already offered the special room at the boat house to Scott for their use this evening after the others arrived home knowing that they would need that time. Tony had returned to the tower with a promise to come back here in the next few days after Spencer had a chance to wake up and realize what was going on. Remy knew that even though it may be days after they weaned him off the meds before he woke up Spencer would be able to feel if he was alone and if the people with him were friendlies or not so Remy was determined not to leave his side until he woke. Settling into the comfortable wingback chair that were prominent throughout the manor, Remy picked up Spencer’s hand checking the IV line and making sure his friend was comfortable enough with the little bit of empathy he was willing to reach out with.

“Ah…Mon Petite Génie* you have stirred da nid de hornets* among da people here at da manor. Also, among dose at your work. Madame Strauss is no longer da Section Chief thanks to being ami with da AD and da work of your frère*, who would not allow anything further to happen to you.” Remy stated softly paying no attention to anything happening outside of the room and letting all of his focus be on Spencer’s emotional conscious. Monsieur Tony and Mademoiselle Penny worked hard da past two weeks to make sure you would be safe if you wish to return to your job.”

Remy continued talking to fill the silence that was in the room. He could hear the arguments happening out in the hall that was Rogue, Worthington, and Bobby mostly. They were still trying to push to have Spencer removed from the manor before he woke so as not to compromise the safety of the location. What they didn’t realize was that by arguing such with Scotty they were just pissing him off, something that Remy was able to pick up empathically. It made Remy grin because he knew that Scotty was about to rip into the moronic trio and it was something he would get to hear because of his location in the room, which they didn’t know he was there, they were also trying once again to try and convince Scotty to have him leave because of his past.

“THAT IS ENOUGH!” Scott Summers shouted while pinching the bridge of his nose fighting off the stress headache that was starting to form. “You will cease this pointless battle you seem to have against Agent Reid and against Gambit or you three will be out of the mansion permanently and assigned to Muir Island with Dr. MacTaggert. We do not begrudge people their pasts after all if we did all three of you would have reasons to be hated. We do not begrudge people their positions in the outside world either! Dr. Reid is a son of Logan’s, who he adopted when the boy was 12 years old. He has been to the mansion several times since then and can feel every negative emotion you send his way. You have all given him actual migraines from the negativity that he has started to refuse to come see his father due to your idiocy. Now I am putting my foot down and the Professor is backing me on this. You will give p this campaign or else.”

“But Scott how can you allow a federal agent entrance into our home! It doesn’t matter who is family is, he should never have access to our home.” Warren stated arms crossed and wings mantling behind him, his snobby attitude coming through. “As for Gambit he is a danger to us all, look what he did to the Morlocks!”

“He was on a mission and didn’t do anything once he figured out what was actually happening! You will let go of the past or you will be let go Worthington!” Scott cut in before Warren could say anything further. “Or should we bring up your past as a Horseman for Apocalypse? And you Rogue are not without blame either so don’t go starting to cast stones without stopping to think. And Bobby your time with Loki and the lapses of control that you had? Think before throwing out words such as you have been. We have a young telepath who is arriving tonight that has just gotten out of the hospital after being tortured for months and being forced to kill her own mother and others through the use of a special drug cocktail and you thinking all these things are only going to drive the young lady away. She does not need more negativity around her. So, either cease or take one of the smaller jets and get your asses to the Isle because it will not be welcome here.”

Scott turned from the terror trio and headed into the room with Remy while massaging his forehead trying to get rid of the migraine they brought on. He may not be empathic or telepathic but even he could tell things were bad and needed to change.

“When mon petite génie wakes I’ll speak to him about going to da tower with Tony to give some peace. He don’t need da emotion impact appening around here as he recovers. Even if da trio leaves dere be others and da echo dey leave behind.” Remy stated looking at Scott with thanks in his eyes for the way he had stood up for the both of them. “Thanks, by da way.”

“You’re welcome but I only spoke the truth, they have no right to cast stones as they have as much darkness in their past as you do and even, I do. No one in this mansion, except the children, are free from it.” Scott replied as he pulled up another chair to sit by the son of one of his mates. “I look forward to when Spencer wakes and he can chew them out in his own unique way, and ramble while he does it.” Scott had a smile on his voice as he said that.

“Ah…I did not realize that our young doctor had guests.” Hank stated as he entered the room ready to reduce the medicine keeping him in his coma to heal. Even though they had used Dr. Cho’s tech to help with his injury within hours of her arrival at the mansion they had kept Reid in the coma to give him extra time without movement to make sure the healing took. “I will just do what I need to and be out of the way.” Hank stated as he moved to the IV and quickly disconnected the line to the additional medication, he kept the one in that fed him fluids and the pain medication which was non-narcotic variety at the push of Remy who explained he couldn’t take them for personal reasons.

“Thanks mon ami.” Remy replied moving slightly so that Hank could get at the iv and do what he needed it. “How long do ya think it will take for him to wake?” He asked calmly after he moved back into place while Hank checked the wound location and looked happy with the results, though there was no wound visible after the healing of Dr. Cho’s machines it was still Hank’s job to make sure things stayed healing well.

“Knowing the good doctor, it could be at any time. He has been fighting the drug recently, another reason we are taking him off of it. I believe that it is because of the emotional imprint that is going on in the mansion. He is picking up on it even in the coma and will want to confront it before it gets even more out of hand.” Hank stated reading the screens surrounding his friend that was connected to the different monitors that were hooked up to Reid. “His brain activity is already rising, and I just stopped the medication as you saw.”

“Mon petite gènie don’t like to lay still when he has things to do.” Remy stated running his hand through Spencer’s hair and feeling as his mate started to lean into the action. “Ya wake when ya need to petite na before.” He whispered even though he knew the others in the room would likely pick up on it, they wouldn’t say anything because it wasn’t how they were with their own significant others. “What time da hospital four arriving?” Remy asked looking over at Scott wondering when Jean and Logan would be arriving, and they would be heading to the boathouse.

“Last estimate from Jean was in two hours, they were finishing up paperwork with the Police Chief to transfer young Michelle’s papers and schoolwork here so she can get back into the swing of things as soon as she is ready. Also, the Chief was finishing getting the discharge papers figured out so that she can come into Hank’s care with ease. She is mostly healed but will be working with Jean for mental healing for a while before she is ready for much else. They plan on having her here and settled in time for supper, it was supposed to be Ororo’s turn in the kitchen tonight but because of only arriving back today we will need to change that to someone else. Also, will need someone to watch the monitors for us as we will be out of the mansion tonight.” Scott stated looking quickly at his phone and checking the duty roster that they had set up to see who he can move around to the kitchen and monitor room.

“I’ll do da KP for Stormy but will be here for da night watch time.” Remy stated simply planning out what he would make in his mind that would be fast, simple, but still delicious. “Can ya send me a list o’ what is in da fridge so I can plan without leaving Spence’s side?”

“No problem my friend, I will go and get that taken care of for you. I always look forward to when you plan the menu. It is always an adventure.” Hank stated simply giving Remy’s shoulder a gentle squeeze letting him know without words how much he enjoyed having Remy at the mansion.

“Merci mon ami.” Remy nodded in response all the while keeping his eyes on Spencer and the monitors that surrounded him.

“Thank you for volunteering Remy. I will see if Bishop is available for tonight.” Scott stated leaning back in his chair and sending out a text to their resident mechanical friend and soon after getting a confirming reply meaning there was nothing more for him to do in the two hours it would take for his partners to arrive.

“Rest mon frère, you will want your energy for tonight.” Remy stated with a wink looking over at his friend who even without his mutation he could tell was exhausted.

“I think I will.” Scott stated standing with a groan from the comfortable chair. “I can feel my bed calling me.”

“That I can believe.” Remy smirked as he said it, but his eyes were smiling. “Ya work too hard mon capitaine*.”

Scott simply flipped him off in response and walked out of the room heading to the bedroom he shared with Logan and Jean to take a quick nap.

Remy spent the next few hours planning the meal that he was going to throw together. Thanks to the large amount of fresh produce and other ingredients he only needed someone to pick up some fresh shrimp and smoked sausage, he had also sent a text to recruit Jubilee to be his suez chef. He knew how to make a large batch of fresh fettucine noodles thanks to Tony D who wouldn’t allow his friends to ever experience processed noodles when it was so easy to make fresh. Planning out fresh Cajun fettucine he knew that it wouldn’t take long to prepare he simply remained with Spencer until absolutely necessary to start the food. Thankfully, Jubilee had run to the store and gotten the meat for him, so he was okay in that regard. With only an hour and half until it was time to eat for the mansion, he went to the kitchen thankfully Kurt arrived to keep Spencer company in the meantime.

When it was time to eat everyone that enjoyed Remy being in the mansion was enjoying the fact that he was the one that made the meal, more showing up than definitely would when Rogue prepared food. Remy was always glad to see how much people enjoyed the food that he prepared; he always loves providing something for others to enjoy. He liked it when others couldn’t hide their appreciation of the traditional dishes that he made even if they were the quick ones. Hearing all the talking going on around the table he dished up a bit for himself, not nearly a full meals worth, and took his plate back to the room Spencer was in.

“Hey Kurt, ya can go get something. There was enough left.” Remy stated entering the room and retaking his seat from earlier. “I will take back over da watch.”

“If you are sure mein freund*.” Kurt stated with a nod and a slightly concerned glance at the amount on Remy’s plate since the fork still looked clean, he knew that Remy hadn’t been eating on the path he took through the house, but he also knew that he wouldn’t be able to make him change his habits.

“I’m positive mon ami.” Remy replied calmly before starting to eat the food he brought as he heard Kurt pop out of the room to head and get his own meal. Looking over the monitors he simply ate his meal then set the plate aside after he only ate about half. He looked up as he heard movement from the door and gave a small smile. “Bonsoir* Stormy, glad ya are home. Have ya gotten the petite femme* settled?”

Ororo gave her dear brother a smile as she entered the room and looked down at where Spencer lay resting. She had been concerned for her brother the whole time she was gone as she knew he would stress himself out too much, something that was clear by the thinner face and lack of eating, she had been watching him for a while and saw how little he truly ate.

“Bonsoir Remy.” Ororo stated with a soft smile on her face and in her voice. “Yes, young Michelle is settled in her room. It took longer than planned to get home due to the fact some of her wounds got infected.”

“I was told by Charles. I knew that Logan would want ta be near his pup.” Remy replied with a shrug as he grabbed Spencer’s hand gently continuing to hold on to it while the other started stroking through Spencer’s hair. “I know that Agent Hotchner was released within the first week though he is still not allowed to return to work for another two weeks.” Remy continued talking so that Spencer would know he wasn’t alone. “They have kept in touch with Charles so we would know what was happening with the case ta protect petite génie*. They were able ta protect his job thankfully. They were able to get the bitch out who had given private information out ta someone not a part o da FBI.”

“I’m so glad to hear that Remy.” Ororo replied as she came and put a calming hand on her brother’s shoulder. “I know from your stories how much he values his job and all that he can do to help others. I am glad for you as well my dear Remy, Hank told us that he was in the process of waking up.” Ororo wrapped him in a hug from behind as he continued running his hand through Spencer’s hair. She could see as Spencer’s head slowly moved to press into the stroking though he still stayed asleep it was truly the first sign that he was coming out of things.

“I care deeply fo’ him dear soeur*. He is part o’ me.” Remy spoke honestly leaning into the hug and absorbing the love he could feel coming from her.

“I know love.” Ororo spoke softly keeping the hug up until he pulled away to cover a yawn. “You need to rest; you will be no good for him when he wakes if you don’t take your rest when you need it.”

“I canna sleep cher*, not while he is laying so still.” Remy leaned into her some more fighting the heavy weight of his eye lids.

“You need to sweet one. He needs you are full strength.” Ororo replied running her own hands through Remy’s hair as he did the same to Spencer’s. “At least lean back in your chair and rest while you can here. You will know when he wakes.”

“Ya won’t give this up will ya?”

“Not a chance.” Ororo had a clear smile on her voice as Remy started to relax and lean back in the wingback chair, he was sitting in. She continued with her soothing actions and projecting soothing emotions to him until his eye lids were fully closed and his breathing evened out. She turned and looked at the door when it quietly opened. “Stay silent my friend, he just fell asleep.”

“Of course, my friend.” Hank stated as he entered as quietly as he possibly could and checked all the monitors and lines making sure nothing was tangled and that there were no bends in the iv line. “If things continue as they are young Dr. Reid will be waking sometime tomorrow.”

“I am glad to hear that. Remy is not faring well right now that is clear, and I know that it will likely be Dr. Reid who can help him.” Ororo stated softly pulling her hand away from Remy’s head and moved around the bed to the other chair in the room. She would stay to keep watch over her friend to help him as much as she could.

“It is good to have you back Ororo.” Hank gave a smile as he finished his checks and went to leave the room. “I will be back to check on them in the morning.”

“Rest well my friend.” Ororo gave a regal wave as she turned on the small table lamp and pulled out a random book to read.

~BAU offices~

Morgan looked up from the work he was currently doing when he saw Tony enter the room from the area of Penny’s office. He was the Temporary Unit Chief while Hotch was still on medical leave and spending time with Jack. Emily was working at her own desk typing up reports from the last case they had just handled, they had been given any possible mutant related cases ever since Tony and Penny took down Strauss. Something that Morgan was still shocked over is how deep she was in the CoH and how much she hated Spencer, the rant that had issued from her mouth blaming Pretty Boy for her arrest was something else.

Tony gave Morgan a small nod as he moved through the bullpen to the entrance where the elevator was just opening to admit a whirlwind of black.

“Tony! Why didn’t you tell me where you were?! Why didn’t you tell me what you were doing?! Why would you do that to Timmy and Ziva?!” Abby shouted her frustration as they clashed at the elevator bay.

“Abby you need to calm down and we can go somewhere to speak. I was not the only one on the case of Ziva and Tim. You need to take a deep breath; you can’t be talking about all of this out in the open.” Tony replied putting his hands on her shoulders and trying to get her attention to stay on him at all times, while trying to keep his personal things personal.

“Why would you leave Gibbs, as well as the rest of us?” Abby asked with a sniffle finally getting the real case.

“Follow me Abby and I promise I will talk to you about everything, but you need to keep quiet until we get there.” Tony was getting frustrated as he kept trying to Abby moving so that he could answer her questions, he placed his arm around her shoulders and guided her firmly to the round table room.

Morgan watched all of this happening and was worried for his friend as he tried to keep the Goth Girl quiet. He knew depending how this turned out his friend may lose someone who from talks they had over time that he thought of as a sister. Morgan turned his chair slightly so that he could watch the council room as well as keep working on his paperwork so he could have Tony’s back if it were needed. Emily also moved to keep an eye on what was going on for the same reason as Morgan, they had all adopted the young Italian American as their little brother/nephew knowing he needed others to help protect him just like Spencer did when he was among their team. Through the window of the round table room, they could see the Goth’s hands moving as she gestured while talking repeating the questions, she had shouted in the elevator bay.

“Abby STOP!” Tony shouted dropping into a chair while running his hands over his face. “I said I would answer your questions, but I can’t if I can’t talk!”

Abby stopped gesturing and shouting and just gaped at Tony, who had never raised his voice to her before.

“Now you asked how I could do those things to Tim and Ziva but Abby you need to ask yourself how they could do those things to me that they did. They turned off my comms when I was taking those voice prints something; I know that you know was for several hours. I could have been seriously injured with no backup coming since they wouldn’t have heard me calling for help. Ziva shot in a closed metal container then told everyone the ricochet wound was a scratch while I had to get three stitches. Never once has anyone but Gibbs visited me when I was in the hospital for work related injuries in the time since Ziva has joined the team. Gibbs, Ducky, and Jimmy all backed me in leaving. I did not leave Gibbs, he still welcomes me into his home frequently and offers me advice when I need it, especially since I’ve been worried about my little brother.” Tony crossed his arms in defense and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. “Gibbs helped me find the evidence that I needed to have the arrests made on Vance, David, and McGee. He was the one to encourage it after I came back from agent afloat and was preyed on even more by the three of them. Now you need to decide are you going to continue to back those that have true proof against them for what they have been doing and are going away for real reasons or are you going to continue to be ‘family’. There is a reason that I had you set that tracking algorithm on my computer for unauthorized hacks. It helped gather all the evidence needed to take down McGee. He could have seriously compromised a lot of cases he had no authorization for Abby. He was risking things because he thought no one was smarter than him. Not to mention those books which gave so much information on cases and such character assassination, I am taking him to court over those as well, he is just lucky JAG over-ruled Sheppard on the ability to release those books he had written because of the case information in them, some of the cases were still pending for court at the time the books were supposed to be released.”

“I didn’t know that you were going to use the program to destroy the family! And what is this about a little brother? You have never mentioned a little brother!” Abby argued with her arms waving in her aggravation signing the sentence as she said it.

“I was hoping that it wouldn’t destroy things. But Abby I have said it already I had a lot of sensitive cases on my computer that McGee didn’t have the clearance for and could have compromised. I was a lot higher with my clearance because of my undercover work, and I helped some that were undercover. If McGee had gotten into those cases, he could have destroyed the cover of some agents and also compromised JAG cases. He brought it on himself by trying to break into my computer with flimsy excuses when I have him recorded as the reason why he was doing it. As I said Gibbs helped me with bringing things about. I think you need to take some time with your Nuns and figure out if you are going to stand by Gibbs and I or possibly lose your job for supporting those that were breaking the law. I have always had a little brother since I started at NCIS but to protect him with my undercover work I never discuss him.” Tony replied simply signing along with as he was saying so that she could follow even if she was aggravated enough not follow his words.

“I think I’m going to do that. Also, I’m going to be talking to Gibbs.” Abby nodded while pacing the room. “I’m sorry for yelling in the middle of the bullpen at you.”

“Thank you. I do care about you and was hoping that I wouldn’t catch McGee at anything. I was just being protective of what I needed to do.” Tony stated giving Abby a quick hug as they prepared to move out of the council room.

“I’ll get in contact; you are who I will stick with I’m just confused.”

“I understand and I’m glad that I haven’t lost my little sister.” Tony responded softly as he finished the hug and stepped back.

“Thanks for the facts and for calming me down. I don’t want a Gibbs slap.” Abby stated with a slight smile that was a little strained on her face.

“None of us like the Gibbs slaps but they do help sometimes.” Tony replied with a shrug, he had many times when the technology was reaching out to his mutation that he needed the slap to break free and refocus, so he didn’t give himself away. Gibbs was the only one outside of his adopted family that knew about his mutation and could tell when things were grabbing him. “Come on I’ll see you out.”

“Thanks, big brother.” Abby whispered as she felt the comfort of Tony’s arm drape across her shoulder.

Morgan and Prentiss both let out soft sighs of relief that the confrontation was ended peacefully. They turned back to their work and let Abby and Tony go by without acknowledgement. As they were getting back into the swing of things JJ came through the bullpen and headed to Rossi’s office with a file folder in her arms.

“Looks like we might be getting a case.” Morgan stated as he stood when he noticed Rossi gesturing him into the office, unlike with the Foyet case he didn’t take an office knowing that Hotch would be returning before too long.

“Looks like I will alert Penny and Tony.” Prentiss stated standing and heading to Garcia’s office where Tony had returned to after seeing his guest out. Hopefully, it would be an easier case, though no case was truly that easy on them, and they would be able to get back home quickly. On the way Emily called her cat sitter so that they had a heads up of the potential need to watch Sergio for a while. Walking up to the office space she heard what sounded like Tony talking on the phone.

“Yes, really! Thank you, Dr. McCoy. I trust you just as I always have...Keep me updated please…I know you have been, but things are going to get crazy the moment he wakes. When he does, I’ll get the first flight out to see him…Thanks again for the current update…Give Remy my thanks as well for staying with him…Talk to you later Doctor.” Tony ended his call as he saw Emily in the doorway, while Garcia continued to work on her computers on a case for another team. “Hey Em! Let me guess we’ve a case coming?”

“Right in one.” Emily stated with a small shake of her head at the nickname, he had playing around with them since he joined the team. “JJ was seen heading into Rossi’s office before he called in Morgan. I wanted to give a heads up that we’ll need to head to round table.”

“Lead on fair lady!” Tony stated standing and grabbing his laptop and tablet to bring along with him. Garcia was not far behind as she sent off the last of the information that she had for the team that was out in the field at the moment.

“Hello my fellow knights!” Tony called out cheerily when he entered the room and noticed that the others were already in the room. “What daring adventure are we on this time?” It was then he noticed the flinch from Morgan, JJ, and Garcia and knew that knights of the round table jokes, and nicknames were not something to do around those three. “Sorry didn’t know that would be a trigger.”

“No issue man, we just had a case at one point when Spencer was fairly new to the team where an UnSub viewed us as the knights of the round table and had to find the holy grail, which was his daughter who he then tried to blow up along with himself. We were able to get her out, but it still affects us.” Morgan explained so that the ladies wouldn’t have to. “It was before Prentiss and Rossi so they wouldn’t be as affected.”

Garcia and JJ only nodded in response to what Morgan stated remembering how close they came to loosing Spencer on that case as he was the closest to the bomb but had still managed to escape and find the girl.

“Anyway, we have a new case.” JJ stated simply drawing attention away from the tension the memories brought on. “In lovely New York, New York. A case involving missing Subs that are turning up mutilated and scared but still alive, they just will not accept touch from anyone but especially their Doms. Tony we may need to call Gibbs into consult on this as there is a marine aspect to it, the first two were Marines on leave. I have contacted him already and he is on his way, NCIS will be support on this case but the main will be us since there are five other victims and their partners.” JJ pulled up the information on the main screen. “There was an eighth victim that turned up last night this time the Sub did not survive the mutilation and ended up dying in the ER. The Unsub after torturing the victims for weeks or days drops them in front of different ERs around the city.”

“Was there any specific symbols carved or any specific phrases? Any sign of sexual assault?” Morgan questioned wishing that Spencer were there so that he could help figure out what was going on that much faster.

“No, it mostly takes the look of extreme play with scaring affects, there is evidence they have been assaulted but no signs of foreign DNA samples.”

“So, the Unsub is a sexual sadist who is unable to perform and uses toys to do the work. Wheels up in thirty, we will finish debriefing on the plane. Tony call Gibbs and have him meet us at the airport he can fly with us. You are coming with as well to supplement Garcia since you have field training. Garcia find out what you can on the victims and where they were grabbed from.” Morgan stated gathering his tablet with the information while going to grab his go-bag and remembering when he offered Reid the ride on the last case, he was with them on.

“Will do.” Tony responded with a small salute before heading to gather his own go-bag and place the call to his former boss. “Hey Boss!”

**Not your boss any longer DiNozzo. ** Gibbs gruff voice came over the line. **Where am I supposed ta meet you? **

“Wheels up in thirty on the BAU jet, you are flying with us. It is a Dom/Sub case in New York.”

**Will see you on the jet and you can give me a sitrep there. **

“Will do Boss.” Tony replied with a smirk in his voice, even though Gibbs was no longer his boss he had called him that for so long it was his nickname for the man.

**Get back to work brat. ** Gibbs growled down the line before hanging up in his usual manner, though from the term and sound of his voice it was with fondness at still being called boss by the other man.

Tony only shook his head as he headed to the vehicles and grabbing a ride to the airstrip with Rossi. It would only be a short jump flight to reach New York and head into the FBI office there to coordinate the efforts to find justice, three of the victims had been from out of town meaning the case had crossed state lines, the victims hadn’t even been visiting the city they were dropped in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs and Rossi have both been with their True Mates. Both were their first wives, Gibbs and Shannon and Rossi and Carolyn. In my story Rossi lost his first wife to a car accident after the death of their son and not through divorce. Gibbs back story is the same as in cannon.  
> Who should Derek Morgan be matched with:  
> Storm - III  
> Garcia  
> Tony DiNozzo - II  
> Tony & Garcia - I  
> Aaron  
> Who should Tony be paired with:  
> Derek and Garcia – I  
> Aaron Hotchner – III  
> Penelope Garcia  
> Derek - I  
> Emily Prentiss  
> Aaron & Garcia - II
> 
> Translations  
> Mon Petite Génie – my little genuis (French)  
> Nid de hornets – Hornets nest (French)  
> Ami – friend (French)  
> Frère – brother (French)  
> Mon capitaine – my captain (French)  
> Mein freund – my friend (German)  
> Bonsoir – good evening (French)  
> Petite femme – little lady (French)  
> Soeur – sister (French)  
> Cher – Dear (French)


	10. Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies (so I don’t know what’s real)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is now a real chapter!  
> Also final chapter chance to vote who Derek is paired with as well as Tony! I will start working toward the pairs getting together in the next few chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. Chapter titles are from Evanescence songs 2-10 from Going Under.  
> Badly written accents ahead **Talking on the phone/video call/over speaker phone, Italics = telepathy, Bold Italics = talking in person and mentally at the same time, *~* talking via text, *Translations at bottom if needed

**We need empathy. We need eyes that can still weep. – Lydia Millet**

~BAU~

Morgan looked over the group as they arrived back at the Quantico FBI headquarters letting out a deep breath. It had taken them a week and a half to figure out the Unsub and capture them. Morgan knew that the pair wouldn’t stay locked up for long because of their mutations. He didn’t know how to deal with that knowledge and how to stop them from escaping. They had figured out within a day of arriving in New York that it was a male/female dom/sub team, and that the female was the dominate. It had taken them another two days to figure out it was a mutant team, and that the male was using animal claws to cause the wounds. It made them frustrated that it was mutants because when the other teams found out they were all for just killing the unsubs and listing it as resisting arrest and saying it would be two less mutie freaks in the world. Morgan hated people of that mindset but was glad that Reid wasn’t around when that had happened. He knew it would have been hard on his little brother.

Tony set his bag down on the desk that they had given him in the bullpen when he had officially joined the team dropping down in the chair behind it and pulling out his computer. It was going to take a long time to get this one off his mind. He had already set up an alert on the pair for when they eventually got out knowing that they would get right back into the killing again. They blamed the victims of mutant bating and trying to force the female, something that was easily disproven with the discovery of video evidence from near the abduction zones. He had worked with Gibbs and Garcia to get everything they could, both from the couple and alternative sources. He knew he was going to have nightmares when he got home due to the videos that they had loaded up on the internet of their ‘play times’.

Rossi, Prentiss, JJ, and Garcia all went to their respective places, or in Garcia’s instance returned after coming out of her office to greet them, trying to find a way to decompress. It was when Garcia entered her cave that she was greeted with a surprise.

**Hey beautiful lady. ** Came a familiar voice over the speaker of her computer.

“Boy Genius!” Garcia called out rushing to her computer with a huge grin on her face, thankfully it was her home laptop that she brought in with her every day, though with much better firewalls and protection after the last time she was hacked while at work. She could see that he was in a neck brace and looking up at the screen that he was calling on as he lay in a bed. “Hold on I want to take this for everyone to see you.” She snatched up her computer and hurried back out into the bullpen heading for the round table room. “Everyone to the round table I have a surprise!” She called out as she went.

The others simply shared a look as Rossi had stepped out of his office for a quick talk with Morgan over the paperwork they needed to complete and with shrugs they followed her into the room they took their cases in. When they saw the face that appeared on the large screen as Garcia connected the two, they all called out in happy surprise.

**Hey guys. ** Reid’s voice was soft, and he still looked rough from the wound, even with all the healing that had been done to him.

“Pretty Boy! Man, we miss you.” Morgan stated with a large smile filling his face.

“Little Bro! Is Remy taking good care of you? Is Papa Wolf there? How about Uncle Scotty, Uncle Charles, Auntie Ororo, and Mamma* Jean?” Tony called out his questions in a rush ignoring the looks he was getting since he hadn’t had chance to let everyone know yet that he was Reid’s big brother figure.

**Tonio slow down! Yes, they’re all here and they’re all taking care of me. Scott is still upset at being regulated to Uncle status with you after all he is part of the triumvirate group here. ** Reid laughed lightly his eyes crinkling as he thought of the tantrums Scott Summer’s had thrown in being regulated to Uncle. **Mamma Jean, Auntie Ororo and Papa Wolf all arrived back with young Michelle a week and a half ago shortly after they started bringing me out of the medical coma. I tried calling all of you earlier with Remy’s help but was told that you were on a case so had Uncle John let me know when you would be back. **

“When did you wake up Piccolo Genio*?” Rossi asked the relief clear on his face that Reid was awake, talking, and moving his head as much as the large collar would let him.

**They started bringing me out a week and a half ago, but I didn’t really wake up until two days ago. I’m quickly getting back to my normal energy level though I still have a long way to go. ** Reid replied with a small smile on his face, he moved his eyes to take in something off screen. **I’m being called to go back to sleep by Papa Wolf, he’s saying I’ve been awake long enough. I just wanted to say hi to all of you. How is Hotch doing? **

“He is still out on medical leave since the bullet that hit him nicked a vein in his shoulder and also tore some muscles.” Morgan replied with his arms casually crossed over his chest. “If you are being told to rest you should Pretty Boy. The more rest that you take the sooner you recover.”

**But I’ve been asleep for three weeks. ** Reid let out a whine that showed how tired he truly was.

“That may be, but you still need to get more rest, Kid” Morgan replied with a smirk on his face, it wasn’t often they got to see this young side of Reid. “You can call us again soon but get some rest.”

**Fine…** Reid whined out. **If I don’t hang up soon Remy and Papa Wolf are going to turn off the call on my anyway. **

**Damn right we will pup! ** A growly voice came through the call as a hairy work roughed hand came in sight of the video and roughed up Reid’s hair, only to be batted away playfully causing those watching to chuckle.

“Hey Papa Lupo*!” Tony called out in greeting having recognized the hand and voice of his adopted father. “Make sure there are no books close by that he can reach, or you will never get him to sleep.” There was a mischievous smirk on his face as he heard the cry of denial and indignation coming from Reid at being denied his books.

**Already done Cagnolino*, Remy made sure that even though he is surrounded by books he can’t reach any of them. ** Logan answered fondly, though they couldn’t see him they could hear the affection filling his voice, he had picked up Italian and French to be able to talk to his friends and children, it was only one of many languages the man knew but when one lived as long as he had there was plenty of time to learn new ones. **I will let him call you guys again tomorrow evening. Dr. Stark and Dr. Cho are arriving back tonight to make sure things are going well and see if they can remove the collar. **

**I’m so ready to have it gone. ** Reid stated moving his eyes from watching Logan to the screen in front of him. **I’ll talk to you guys later. Maybe have Hotch around if you can. **

“We’ll talk to il nostro capo* and see if he has time tomorrow and have Penny set something up with you later.” Rossi stated simply with a gentle expression on his face.

After a round of goodbyes, they all hung up glad to see that the young man was on the path of healing and was in good hands. With that phone call everyone’s spirits were lifted, and they returned to the work that they had been about to get started on to wrap up the case they had just had in New York, unknowingly being within an hour of their teammate the whole time as they still did not know where Spencer had been secreted away too for healing.

~X-mansion~

Reid looked at Logan and Remy who were standing beside his bed grateful for the support that they have given him the whole time he had been coming around. He could feel everything more intensely as his shields were weakened by the medication, they had given him to keep him under. It was a hard thing to be dealing with as pacing outside the room was three people who felt only of rage, anger, hatred, and obsession. Reid knew who it was and knew why they were feeling the way they were but still it made him wince and wore him down as they battered against his already weakened shields. He knew that they were aware of his mutation and were purposely flinging their worse feelings toward him to drive him from the mansion as well as attempting to get Remy to leave as well.

“They’re out there again Papa.” Reid whispered wincing at the assault of emotions as another spike hit his shields. “It is getting hard to keep them out.”

“I’ll deal with them pup.” Logan stated whispering a kiss over his forehead before storming to the door and throwing it open making sure his own emotions were locked behind his own impressive shields, he had built over the years of having an empath for a kid. “Rogue, Drake, and Warrington to the Professor’s office now!” He growled out his anger clear on his face, he knew of the whispers they had been spreading about Remy and Spencer, he wouldn’t stand for it or their actions any longer if the Professor didn’t do anything about it this time, he would take it into his own claws, and they would be begging to leave the mansion for another post. “Pryde get the Professor for me as well as Scott, Jean, and Ororo.”

“Yes sir!” Kitty replied snapping out a mock salute before running to the closest wall and on her way to gather those Logan had requested knowing this was something that needed to be taken care of asap.

“Why should we? We’ve done nothing wrong; we’re just hanging out talking in the hall.” Bobby stated arms crossed fighting going anywhere his attitude as arrogant as ever.

“That’s bull shit and you know it! Now get before I make ya!” Logan stated letting his claws slide from his fist.

“Of course, you would act like this it is your whore of a kid in there.” Rogue stated smugly not believing that Logan would truly do anything to her because of her ability.

 _“That is enough! Rogue, Drake, and Warrington my office now!”_ Professor Xavier was livid. _“If you are not in my office in five minutes, I will allow Logan to hunt you down.”_ He could tell that shocked the three as they felt that they would be able to get away with their little attack plan and that he wouldn’t pick up on their thoughts.

“Shit!” Robert stated in a whisper shout as he stood from the wall where he had been lounging and heading to the Professor’s office, Rogue and Warrington followed behind quickly also realizing that things were going to change, and they likely were not going to enjoy it in the least.

As soon as the trio entered the Professor’s office, they had sunk into the chairs near the large ornate desk that was set before the large windows. They did not look at anyone else in the room focusing only on the Professor and feeling like naughty school children sent before the headmaster.

“I’m so disappointed in all three of you. You’ve been given many chances to change your opinion of Dr. Reid and Gambit. Jean and I have even given you mental insight into the young men. Warren and Robert, you both were some of the first that I brought into my home even with the past that accompanied you both, especially with your father and uncle’s actions Warren. But still, you refuse to have open minds knowing that everyone has a past, some hate those pasts. And yet, you continue to purposefully bombard an empath with negative emotions as they are injured and unable to defend themselves as you very well know, after being repeatedly warned. I have never felt the desire to force someone to leave my home, even Erik was welcomed at one point in my home and left of his own free will when we disagreed on how to go forward with our students. Now is a completely different point, I have had several students come forward about everything you have been saying and not saying about LeBeau and Reid. Those with the gift of telepathy have been picking up on things, this includes young Michelle who had just recently been tortured by someone using her gift against her.” Professor Xavier leaned forward and placed his elbows on the desk steepling his fingers in front of his face. Jean, Scott, and Logan stood around the room with their arms crossed over their chests firm looks on their faces, though in Logan’s case it was an angry glare.

“You can’t choose them over us! As you said we were here before them!” Warrington stated firmly anger clear on his voice. “They are just a slut and a whore and have no place in the manor, they never have!”

“You have no say over who I accept into my home and school. I am the owner of this manor and my responsibility is to everyone in this home. If I feel you are bringing danger, even of the mental sort, to any of those under my roof I can and will send you away. You are not my child; you do not see me as any sort of father figure no matter what you say to others. You forget that I can hear the thoughts you think around us, I don’t purposefully do so, but you practically shout it out each and every day! Your choice is to go to Muir Island and help train the students there, though if you continue your smear campaign there you will also be disciplined, or you may leave and find your own way in the world. Just know you are not welcome here in my home for as long as you hold malicious intent toward anyone under my roof.” Charles firmly his own anger beginning to show through his voice though his face remained calm.

“Forget this you all mean nothing to me!” Warrington stated throwing himself out of his seat and storming from the room to gather his few possessions he kept at the manor.

“I’ll enjoy rubbing it in that I was right when they both betray the team.” Robert stated his eyes narrowed and arms crossed as he stood from his own seat. “I’ll head to the island but know when the time comes, I won’t fight beside them I’ll gladly take them down.”

“You’ll regret all o this.” Rogue stated standing abruptly already plotting ways to make it seem as if the two betrayed the team and have the rest come begging to have her back while she made Remy into her own submissive slave. She knew of his submissive state because of taking his memories at the one point and using it against him, she held onto his status to have blackmail later. “I’ll make my own way thanks but no thanks.”

 ** _“I’m sorry to hear all of this, but it is your choice. Please be out of the manor by this evening and do not go near the office containing Dr. Reid.”_** Xavier stated sitting back in his wheelchair feeling defeated from all of this, as the two remaining left his office to gather their things he rubbed his forehead trying to dispel the migraine trying to form.

“You did the right thing Professor.” Scott stated simply resting a soft hand on Xavier’s shoulder.

“I know that I did Scott but that does not make it any easier. Though they do not see me in any sort of authority position, I feel as every child that comes through my school are one of my children. After everything with Erik, I know that I will never have my own children, but it doesn’t make this any easier. I hate being the one to discipline.” Xavier stated softly continuing to rub his forehead. “Someone should go watch over Dr. Reid and Remy, one of them may try something before they leave.”

“I’ll take care of it, Wheels don’t ya worry.” Logan grunted before leaving his two mates to take care of the man that had taken them all in.

“Thank you, Logan.” Charles stated softly soaking in the affection from the two still in his office as they supported him and helped ease his headache.

As Logan exited the office, he made his way through the halls hearing the whispers of how the three stormed from the Professor’s office and wondering over what was going on. Ignoring everything because of the feeling in his gut that it wouldn’t be long before something happened, he quickly reached the office where Spencer was staying just in time to watch Warren storm into the room.

“Shit!” He muttered under his breath as he sped up only to stop in the doorway as he saw Warrington held in place at the end of Remy’s bo staff, which was starting to lightly glow with the kinetic energy Remy fed into it.

“Ya’ve no right ta come in ‘ere!” Remy stated with anger clear in his voice, reflecting what he was feeling from Warren back at him while Spencer lay behind the pair with his knuckles white from the strain of holding back the negative emotions flowing through the room.

“I have every right! I was here before you or that whore behind you! I should not be the one forced to leave! This is my place and neither of you belong among us who are better than you.” Warren sneered; his face twisted in an ugly expression.

“As the Professor stated this is not your home but his so no ya don’t have the right to say who lives here bub.” Logan stated letting the two know of his presence while he rounded them to stand between the two and Reid offering his calm emotions as an additional shield against the negativity. “Ya were warned to gather your things and leave Warrington. Also, the Professor ordered the three of ya ta remain clear of this room befo’ leaving. Now do I have ta throw ya out or do I get ta walk ya ta the door?”

“Forget it you are all freaks protecting that whore and this slut.” Warren spat out before turning on his heel and storming from the room heading for the front door. As he exited the building he crashed into Tony and continued without a word to anyone else taking to the air as soon as he was out the front door.

Tony entered the room with a raised eyebrow as he saw the protective stances of both Remy and Logan in front of Spencer.

“So that was interesting, do I need to keep an eye on Mr. Warrington III, or should I ignore everything I saw and heard?” Tony asked pointing back over his shoulder in explanation of what he meant.

“Warrington, Drake, and Rogue were all told to leave the manor, either to Muir or find their own way, until they can get rid of their hostile actions. It was affecting the kids. Wheels is the one that sent them off, so it is official. Warrington and Rogue both chose goin their own ways while Drake chose Muir.” Logan explained for the benefit of all three. “I personally would keep an eye on Rogue more than the others.”

“Warrington felt anger, embarrassment, and hatred but nothing that I’ve felt that would lead to the thought of revenge. I can’t say the same for the others because they haven’t come near this room.” Spencer stated softly as he finally let the tension loose from his muscles his eyes tracking Tony as he came into the room fully.

“I’ll have Jarvis keep an eye on all three just to be safe.” Tony stated simply as he moved over beside Spencer. “Now let’s run the scans needed to see if you can lose the brace cutie.”

“Please!” Spencer empathically stated looking as if he was trying to nod his head in the brace, this caused all three men in the room with him to chuckle.

“Alright Pup, I’m gonna step out an’ make sure the other two leave with no issue.” Logan stated simply giving Spencer’s shoulder a squeeze in support before leaving the room.

Remy walked back toward the bed and simply grabbed Spencer’s hand that was free of the IV and squeezed in comfort.

“LeBeau, you can’t be holding on while the scan is running as it would cause a double reading.” Tony stated calmly as he pulled up the screens, he needed to run a scan with Jarvis’ help.

It took a few hours for the full scans to be done, sent to Dr. Cho for a second opinion, as well as Dr. McCoy to be available to discuss it with Tony but soon enough Spencer was free of the neck brace and slowly able to turn his very stiff neck to look at Remy who sat beside the bed the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs and Rossi have both been with their True Mates. Both were their first wives, Gibbs and Shannon and Rossi and Carolyn. In my story Rossi lost his first wife to a car accident after the death of their son and not through divorce. Gibbs back story is the same as in cannon.  
> Who should Derek Morgan be matched with:  
> Storm - IIII  
> Garcia  
> Tony DiNozzo - II  
> Tony & Garcia - III  
> Aaron  
> Who should Tony be paired with:  
> Derek and Garcia – I  
> Aaron Hotchner – III  
> Penelope Garcia  
> Derek - II  
> Emily Prentiss  
> Aaron & Garcia - II
> 
> Translations:  
> Mamma – Mom (Italian)  
> Piccolo Genio – Little Genius (Italian)  
> Lupo – Wolf (Italian)  
> Cagnolino – Pup (Italian)  
> Il nostro capo – our leader (Italian)


	11. Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. Chapter titles are from Evanescence songs 2-11 from Going Under.  
> Badly written accents ahead **Talking on the phone/video call/over speaker phone, Italics = telepathy, Bold Italics = talking in person and mentally at the same time, *~* talking via text, *Translations at bottom if needed  
> Poll for soul mates is closed. Winner for Derek's mate is Storm with 4 votes, second place was Tony and Garcia which would have been an amazing trio. Winner for Tony D.'s Mate is Aaron Hotchner at 3 votes (it had tied with the pairing of Derek and Garcia but Derek has a different mate), second place was again a tie this time with simply Derek and with Aaron and Garcia. Just need to figure out if I am going to pair Garcia with anyone special but that won't come for a while yet.

**Empathy is the antidote of shame. – Brene Brown**

~X-mansion~

Reid had been out of his coma for a day when Tony was called back to the tower leaving only his few true friends among the X-men and his father. He was tired of being tired already but grateful that he was at least allowed out of the brace for a few hours at a time. He still had to wear it when sleeping and when sitting up for long periods. It was time though for him to reach out to the team again and hope they were near Hotch. He was braced up in the bed surrounded by pillows that Remy had gathered from different open rooms in the Manor. Pulling up the hologram screen that Tony had set up for him, Reid entered the information to call Garcia’s computer again.

**Hello 187! ** Garcia called out in her chipper voice as soon as she pulled up the connection, Reid could tell that she was moving though wherever the team was at the time. **Papa Rossi is being a gentleman as usual and hosting us this evening. He is trying to teach Jack how to make proper pasta with the help of my young Italian Stallion. **

**Two Italian cooks in the kitchen it too many! Not to mention two Italian cooks trying to teach someone else to make things just complicates it further. ** Rossi snarked at Tonio though his eyes were laughing, and he was hiding a smile as he picked up his wine glass. **Ciao figliolo*! We miss you. We are glad to see you sitting up. **

“I’m glad that Tony is getting along with everyone so well. I miss you guys as well. Especially your special pasta Papa Rossi.” Reid stated with a smile covering his face and lighting up his eyes.

**Hey un piccolo lupo*! Is Papà Lupo taking care of you? What about that cajun volpe*? ** Tony called out waving a flour covered hand showing he was making some of his fresh pasta, he never served anyone store bought.

“Hey fratello*, everyone is taking good care of me. Have the others arrived yet?” Reid responded figuring the others would be around somewhere if Jack were already there.

**Hotch is here, Em hasn’t shown up yet, JJ will be here shortly with Henry and Will, my chocolate thunder gave me a ride and is enjoying a drink with the boss man. ** Garcia replied as she turned the camera to show Jack’s flour covered face as his little tongue poked out in concentration as he worked the noodle dough with all the seriousness of a professional chef.

**Look Unca Spence! I’m making pasta! ** Jack called out waving a dough covered hand and having some of the dough fly off his hand hitting Tony in the face as he was closest to the chaos showing Jack what to do.

Rossi, Garcia, and Spencer burst out laughing at the affronted look on Tony’s face as he grabbed a towel to wipe his face off.

**Laugh it up you three. Haha very funny! ** Tony tried to act affronted but ended up joining the laughter and wiping some of the dough on his hands off on Jack in retaliation.

**What is all the laughing about? ** Hotch asked as he entered the room having recognized the sound of Reid’s laughter, Morgan was right behind him and couldn’t help but laugh at the site that greeted all of them as they entered. Jack had retaliated to being smeared by trying to get more on Tony but ended up getting Rossi instead. The shock on Rossi’s face was priceless and caused even more laughing to break out among everyone. Reid was seen clutching his sides in the video on Garcia’s computer his face streaked with tears of laughter.

“Mon ami* what has you so happy?” Remy asked as he entered, having left the room to get something for the two of them to eat.

“R…R…Rossi’s face…so funny!” Reid worked on calming down as the screen seemed to shake as Garcia was still carrying the computer and as she was laughing the computer was shaking. “Jack got him…with pasta dough…trying to get Tony.” Reid tried to explain between giggles.

Remy came around the bed so that he could see the screen and get a look at what was happening. He couldn’t help but let out a chuckle when he saw the screen shot that Reid had captured of the look of pure shock on David Rossi’s face.

**Buonasera amico*! ** Tony called out seeing Remy’s face come on the screen happy to see that his little brother wasn’t left alone for long.

“Bonsoir mon ami*.” Remy replied lifting his hand in a light wave as he set the plate of sandwiches down on the lap tray that was covering Spencer’s lap. “That looks like fun that ya all are havin.”

**We are at that amico*. We’re teaching the piccolo uomo* how to make real pasta. ** Tony responded with a last chuckle as they began rolling out the pasta dough to cut into lengths for the noodles. **It is the only way to have a true Italian meal. **

**Hey Pretty Boy! It is good to see you sitting up kid. ** Derek stated happily as he looked on Garcia’s computer. “It isn’t the same around the bullpen without you and Hotch, man. It is especially really quiet without all your random facts. **

**We’ll all be happy to have you back Reid when you are able. How are you doing? ** Aaron came over to Garcia’s side to ask, and Reid spotted the edge of a sling showing that Aaron was still on restricted movement.

“I’m getting there. I just woke fully yesterday and still have to take multiple naps.” Reid stated wrinkling his nose at the thought of the naps he had succumbed to.

“We make sure mon petite gènie is not over doing it. Dr. McCoy is keeping a close eye on things, as is Dr. Stark.” Remy spoke up before turning his attention to the door as Logan and Ororo came in with worried looks on their faces. “What is wrong mes amies*?”

“Sorry to disturb your time with your friends’ pup but they need ta hear this as well.” Logan stated coming over and gently ruffling Spencer’s hair.

“What is it Papa Wolf?” Spencer stated while those on the screen perked up to listen as well.

“We have received multiple threats against you. They detail everything from taking your lively hood to messing with your mama, cub.” Logan responded his eyes gentle in their concern of how this was going to affect his cub. He hadn’t wanted to tell Spencer yet since he just came out of the coma but knew that he had to, and Ororo talked him into it better warned then in the dark.

“Is Maman* safe?”

“She is safe cub don’t worry. We’ve alerted Bennington’s to raise security.” Logan replied keeping a gentle hand on Spencer’s shoulder to ground him in his worry.

**Any idea who the threats are from? ** Aaron spoke up once he saw that Spencer was calm enough.

“We have reason to believe that it is sadly from one of our own that has gone off due to internal conflicts. From wordings within the notes, it is clear they are hyper-focused on making Dr. Reid pay for taking someone from them. Also, for even being in the Manor in the first place. We just recently had to send three away from the manor for the way they were acting around Dr. Reid and others within the manor and affecting the children that reside here.” Ororo spoke up stepping up behind Remy and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as well for she could see he was tensing as she spoke. He had a surprisingly good idea of who was making the threats against Spencer but wouldn’t give voice to those ideas until he had proof.

**Can you send copies of the notes to our Tech team, that is Agent DiNozzo and Penelope Garcia, they may be able to pick up some more things. ** Hotch was in boss mode even though he was still on medical leave due to the shoulder wound.

“I can have our tech expert send them to you gladly Agent.” Ororo stated with a regal nod to Aaron.

“You guys were never introduced fully where you?” Reid asked looking between the screen and those around his bed. “Yeah, you know each other in official capacity because of helping out with young Michelle but did you ever get to other names?”

**No, we didn’t for official and protective reasons. ** Aaron stated giving Reid an indulgent smirk. **It is still better if they don’t share too much and we don’t share too much. Agent DiNozzo and Garcia were able to root out Strauss, but we know that there were others working with her in the agency that we haven’t gotten too yet. **

**I know who they are and can make sure that the others understand who is who if needed piccolo lupo*. ** Tony responded looking toward the computer again as they finished cutting the pasta. **Something I have to ask Papà Lupo, would it be safer to move him to another secure location where the person or persons have never been before and therefore do not have access? **

“Good idea pup, but Doc McCoy doesn’t want the cub moved for at least a week to be safe. He’s gonna start the kid moving around tomorrow and see how he does, and we’ll go from there.” Logan gave a nod to the idea of moving Spencer, though he didn’t want his kid away from his personal protection so wherever they send him Logan will be joining them. “Where ya thinkin pup?”

**Reach back out to Tony 2.0 of course! ** Tony DiNozzo stated with a smirk he knew that nickname bugged his friend greatly but that is just why he continued to use it.

“We can do that no issue. Likely he’ll be open to it.” Logan nodded approving of the fast thinking of his older pup. It was then that everyone noticed that Spencer had drifted off to sleep even though they knew that he would be upset about it they all gave their farewells and either hung up or left the room, everyone accept Remy who returned to his chair beside Reid’s bed and settled in for his own nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Ciao figliolo – hello son (Italian)  
> Un piccolo lupo – little wolf (Italian)  
> Papà Lupo – papa wolf (Italian)  
> Volpe – fox (Italian)  
> Fratello – brother (Italian)  
> Mon ami – my friend (French)  
> Buonasera amico – good evening my friend (Italian)  
> Bonsoir mon ami – Good evening my friend (French)  
> Amico – friend (Italian)  
> Piccolo uomo – little man (Italian)  
> mon Petite Gènie – my little genius (French)  
> mes amies – my friends (French)  
> Maman – mom(french)


	12. Perfect by nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a transition chapter filling in the move of Spencer to the Avenger's Tower, will be bringing in the Avenger characters in the next few chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. Chapter titles are from Evanescence songs 2-10 from Going Under.  
> Badly written accents ahead **Talking on the phone/video call/over speaker phone, Italics = telepathy, Bold Italics = talking in person and mentally at the same time, *~* talking via text, *Translations at bottom if needed  
> Author’s Note: Chapter titles are now coming from the Evanescence Song: Everybody’s Fool  
> New Poll: Should this contain Mpreg? yes or no only  
> if yes which male should end up preg? Spencer or Remy Aaron or Anthony D?

Author’s Note: Chapter titles are now coming from the Evanescence Song: Everybody’s Fool

**“I do not ask the wounded person how he feels, I myself become the wounded person.” – Walt Whitman**

It took three days to get Reid to agree to the move to the tower, he didn’t want to be an inconvenience and he didn’t want to invade his friend’s quiet place, even though others already lived there. He did get a chuckle when he heard what his big brother had called Tony Stark, and he had told his fellow genius only to see him sputter and say that he was at least 1.0 while Tony DiNozzo was the 2.0 only to Spencer to let him know that usually the second versions were considered improvements. This led to Tony Stark calling up Tony DiNozzo while he was at the office and bragging only for Tony D to start cursing when he realized what he had implied and trying to back track his statement. The friendly arguments between the two when on a conference call with Spencer, during the time to try and convince their brother/friend to move to the tower for safety, caused Spencer’s face and sides to start hurting from laughing so hard. They, with the help of Logan, Scott, Remy, and Jean were all able to convince Spencer that it would be okay to move there until the threat had passed. He still wasn’t happy especially since no one would share any of the information with him, saying he wasn’t ready to read the threats and promises made by the Unsub. Yes, even in his own mind Spencer called his stalker an unsub because he wasn’t allowed the information to help identify who the person was. No, he was not screaming in his mind in frustration no matter what Logan and Remy said…okay so he couldn’t even lie to himself about that he just did not do well with being idle when there were threats out there against his mother! Taking a deep breath Spencer looked at the screen in front of him again as he looked over the cold case he was allowed to work by the AD of the FBI, no it wasn’t favoritism it was just John knew what Spencer was like when he wasn’t able to work and he would not help that along by keeping something like cold cases from stopping his mind enough.

“Well kid you ready to leave this joint?” Tony Stark stated as he sauntered into the room looking for all intents and purposes as if he lived at the X-mansion instead of just visiting to get the kid and take him home to his high-priced tower.

“Ya know that I’m ready to leave. But does it hav’ ta be ta yaur tower?” Reid was tired enough that his accent slipped through as he turned his head to look at his fellow genius.

“Yeah, it has to be the tower if you want to keep Logan and Remy happy. Not to mention that crazy team/family of yours at the FBI. That Garcia is amazing I want to keep her.” Tony stated helping Remy, who had entered behind him, gather up the things that had accumulated over time around the young genius. Holding up a large purple stuffed dragon that had been delivered the day before with a questioning look on his face. “Who sends stuffed dragons?”

“Penny…” Was all that Spencer replied with a smirk on his face, she sent him some sort of stuffed mythical animal every time he ended up injured even if it was just a scratch, he had quite the menagerie at his apartment. That thought made him wake up a bit more, so his accent was controlled when he asked, “What is going to happen with my apartment? I know that my rent is coming up soon, as is my contract.”

“Morgan is takin’ care of it Cher. He’ll pack up ya things and bring them ta Tony’s while Aaron is going to get ya out of ya contract, he says he’ll help ya find a better new place when the threat is passed.” Remy answered calmly, he was a little concerned on the inside as this had been explained by Aaron and Derek last night during another conference call to let the team know that they had finally convinced Spencer to move to the tower.

“I was told this last night, wasn’t I?” Spencer asked frustrated with himself as it showed a gap in his memories and he never forgets anything.

“Yeah, ya were, but it was right befo’ ya fell asleep.” Remy answered stopping his packing to run a hand through Spencer’s hair to help calm his dear mate.

“Still don’ like forgetting.” Spencer mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest in frustration and mentally denying that he was pouting even though he truly was. Tony and Remy had to turn away so as not to coo at how cute Spencer looked to them when he was pouting. “Remy and Logan are coming with, right? I remembered that correctly, right?”

“Oui, mon petite gènie. *” Remy stated turning back with another smile clear on his face and in his eyes. “at least until ya are confortable* then Père Loup* will return to his mates, I’ll continue to stay though until the threat is past.”

“Okay…” Spencer let out a sigh of relief knowing he wouldn’t be moving to a strange new place without some support. Yes, he trusted his friends, his built family, but he was still always uneasy entering a new place.

“We’ve already packed what I need fo a stay an’ I know that Wolvie has already gathered enough as well. Only a few more books, and really Petite da ya need them all? And we’ll be able to get on tha road.” Remy stated shaking his head as he pack the Remy stated shaking his head as he pack the fifteenth book in the pile beside him, Professor X had given Reid all the doubles from his library to help him pass the time.

“Yes, I need them all, those are all ones I haven’t read yet!” Spencer protested before seeing the mischievous twinkle that was in Remy’s eyes as Spencer got stirred up at the thought that he wouldn’t get his books. “Ya are a brat Remy LeBeau!” Spencer chucked a spare pillow at Remy as he said this a glimmer of humor in his own eye.

“Alright you two break it up.” Tony stated as he saw Remy get ready to chuck the pillow back at Spencer and start a pillow fight. “Spencer I’ve set up a delivery account for any books that you want when you are at the Tower. I know how much you love to read and will not stop you. And you will NOT pay me back for any books you purchase.”

“Ya think so do ya?” Spencer got a stubborn look in his eye taking Tony’s words as a challenge to figure out a way to pay the man back for the books.

“I know so kid.” Tony chuckled as he finished with his section of books and items sent by the lovely Garcia, including a Tupperware full of her death by chocolate cookies, which had four types of chocolate chips in a rich dark chocolate cookie base she knew that they were Spencer’s serious weakness when it came to sweet items. “What are these, kid?”

“Ohh! Gimme!” Spencer stated holding his hands out for the container. As soon as it was in his hands, he had one stuffed in his mouth and another in his hand. Swallowing before he spoke, he explained his reaction. “These are the amazing baking Goddess’s death by chocolate cookies. She sent them same day courier, so they are still fresh, they just arrived last night before I fell asleep.”

“The Baking Goddess?” Tony asked confused reaching out to try one only to have his hand slapped away. “Come on you can’t brag about them then hog them!”

“I can and I will!” Spencer stated with a sharp nod hugging the container to his chest. “And the Baking Goddess is the lovely Penelope Garcia that you said you wanted to steal from the FBI. Also known as the Black Queen and the Fount of Knowledge to the BAU.” Spencer had a smug look on his face but missed as Remy quickly snatched two cookies and tossed one to Tony while stuffing the other in his mouth.

Both men let out moans at the decadent taste as it hit their taste buds. They now knew why Spencer was hoarding the container. Logan let out a laugh as he walked in to see them trying to get the container from Spencer so they could each have more while Spencer did his best to keep them away and eat the whole thing in one sitting. Deciding to intervene he walked over and scooped the container out of Spencer’s hands putting the lid back on and moving away with it with his claws out on one hand so they wouldn’t rush him.

“Settle down now pups. Spencer ya know ya’ll make yourself sick if you eat the whole thing at once, we already had this talk last night when they arrived. Remy ya know better than ta mess with the pup when he is still recovering. And Stark…nah I expect somethin’ like that with ya.” Logan stated causing all three grown men to pout at having the treat taken away. “My stuff and Remy’s are in the transport van, they are only waitin on the pup’s things. We should get movin soon ta beat any traffic that we can inta the city. And no Stark we aren’t flyin in when it is not tha longa drive.”

This caused Tony to pout even more as he wanted to show up the blackbird with their commandeered quinjet that they had taken when SHIELD fell to take out the Hydra threat. Remy had to chuckle at that since he normally saw a completely different side to Tony instead of the act that he put on for the world.

“Everything is ready to go, including the kid.” Tony stated as he side eyed Logan to see if he could figure out a way to talk him into using the quinjet to get there faster before slumping as he figured it wouldn’t happen. At least he had drove his smoothest driving SUV with tinted windows and no STARK license plate. “Let’s blow this popsicle stand and get going then.”

With those words it was chaos as member of the X-Teams came in the room to carry the boxes out to the van, some struggling at first at the weight of the books before getting a good grip and carrying them out. Dr. McCoy came through and did a final checkup before helping Spencer into a spare wheelchair they kept on hand and helped him out to Tony’s vehicle. Spencer had to wear the neck brace for the car ride, but he was fine with that. Logan snatched the keys from Tony’s hands not trusting anyone else to drive when his pup was injured as he was, and Remy climbed into the back to help support Spencer as they got on the road as soon as Tony stopped sputtering and climbed in the passenger side in front.

The ride to the tower was as quick as New York City traffic would allow it to be, though a little faster than normal toward the end as Logan heard the slight whimpers of pain that Spencer started giving off as the pain medication that Hank had given him began to wear off. Knowing it was the non-narcotic version and as strong as it could still be Logan knew his kid was in serious pain even if the whimpers were quiet to anyone without his sensitive hearing.

“Who all is gonna be there when we get there?” Logan asked Tony without turning his attention from the road and his kid.

“Steve is in DC helping clean up the SHIELD/Hydra mess and track down Bucky to help bring him home so we can work on deprograming him. He let me see the information they had on James, and it was classic wipe and implant of information. James even has trigger words we will need to work on to get rid of, something the Professor can help with when we get the Sergeant back to the tower. Rhody is there, he knows I’m bringing Sherlock back today and wants to be there for him. Romanoff is with Steve helping manage the fall out of the information dump they performed. Clint is with Phil in hiding somewhere not wanting to be found at the moment after all the betrayal going around and I respect that. Sam is here even though Steve is in DC, he is wanting to help Sherlock with anything he can with his psychology shit. Pep has returned to Malibu knowing I will never date her; I’m considering removing her from her position after I got some information from Phil. Bruce has disappeared into the wind again after he heard you were moving into the tower temporarily, doesn’t want to have the Hulk challenge you again.” Tony chuckled lightly at the last part and heard an echo of it from Logan. Seeing the tower come into view he looked back at his resting friend, he could tell the kid wasn’t asleep because of the lines of pain forming around his eyes and mouth. “We’re here Sherlock! Logan turn here for the hidden garage entrance.”

As soon as the vehicle was in park the three men were at Spencer’s side helping him slowly exit the vehicle and lower into another wheelchair. It would be a while before he could comfortably walk anywhere so had to put up with the wheelchair as much as he hated it.

“We’ll get ya some of the good stuff soon pup.” Logan stated as he gently ran his hand through Spencer’s hair, noting absently that the kid could use a shower soon, they had given him baths and washed his hair while he was out in the coma but that was hospital grade sponge baths, and no one felt truly clean after one of those let alone the multiple the kid had had over the length of the coma. “After that we’ll see about gettin’ ya clean.”

“Yes please!” Spencer stated empathically, even putting a little of his gift behind it to let them know just how much that idea appealed to him.

“I set up a whole floor for the three of you, the master room on that floor is set up for Sherlock with a handicap shower and bath that are both amazing if I do say so myself.” Tony told the trio as they entered the elevator and began their ride up to Spencer’s floor as he dubbed it in his head. “The communal floor is also open to you guys as well even when the team returns. JARVIS start the bath in Spencer’s room to his normal heat preference.”

**Of course, Sir. And may I saw welcome back Mr. Logan, Mr. LeBeau, and Dr. Reid? **

“Thanks JARVIS.” Spencer stated looking toward where a camera is usually hidden in an elevator. “Can you also send a text for me to my BAU team to let them know that we all arrived safely even with Papa Wolf driving.”

**Of course, Dr. Reid. **

“Watch it pup.” Logan mock growled as he moved the wheelchair in front of him, he once again taking over driving for the kid by steering his wheelchair.

Spencer couldn’t help but chuckle as he teased his Papa. Remy covered his own roguish smile at the teasing happening around him. He perked up though when he heard Spencer’s stomach let out a growl of hunger realizing that the cookies had been a few hours ago.

“Monsieur* JARVIS would ya be able to order some Chinese? Sherlock here be hungry and will need something that arrive quick before takin his meds.” Remy asked not bothering looking around for a place to direct his question.

**Of course, Master LeBeau. I will place a rush order to Sir’s favorite place. Still no chopsticks and extra eggrolls Dr. Reid? **

“Sounds wonderful JARVIS. And correct on the no chopsticks.” Everyone in the elevator let out a chuckle over that statement knowing of the struggles the young genius had with chopsticks.

**It will be here in twenty minutes and Dr. Reid’s bath is ready. ** JARVIS stated simply as the elevator opened onto a wonderful floor that had a large number of bookcases just waiting to be filled and all kinds of natural light.

There were large comfortable reading chairs sitting between the bookcases and in front of the windows. The group didn’t look at any of this though as Logan wheeled Reid back to the master bedroom and its attached bath which released a cloud of steam when Logan entered with Spencer shutting the door in Remy and Stark’s faces, he could smell how they felt about his pup and he wasn’t planning on making it easy on them. He had smelled Remy sneaking back after sessions with Stark and didn’t want them to try a fling with his pup and break his heart.

“Let’s get ya cleaned up pup.” Logan stated before helping Spencer strip and into the bath. He then took over cleaning the kid up because he could see he was still tired and in pain.

“Thanks for being here Papa.” Spencer spoke up toward the end of the bath while he was resting with his eyes closed as Logan rinsed the final wash of shampoo from his hair.

“Of course, pup.” Logan grumbled as he helped Spencer leave the tub and get dried off before helping him into boxers, comfortable sweats, and one of Logan’s soft button up flannel shirts that Remy had snuck in when they were occupied with getting Spencer clean. “Let’s get some food in ya then ya can take the meds and rest again.”

“Sounds good Papa.” Spencer’s eyes were halfway closed from exhaustion already and he knew he wouldn’t be able to eat much but needed to eat something.

As soon as the pair joined the others, they enjoyed their meal, Tony and Remy giving Spencer a gentle ribbing for not using chopsticks as was pare for the course from any of his friends. And Spencer threatening not let the two have any more of the death by chocolate cookies which he had grabbed on the way out of the room so that they could enjoy them after supper, he had sent a text to Penny on the way to the tower begging her to send more since Tony Stark was trying to steal all the ones she had originally sent. He had gotten a positive reply that they would be on their way the next morning. From there it was time for Spencer to go lay down and rest, he ended up falling asleep and sleeping through the rest of the day and the night that followed without greeting any of those that were still at the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Oui, mon petite gènie – yes my little genius (French)  
> Confortable – comfortable (French)  
> Père Loup – Father Wolf (French)  
> Monsieur - mister/sir (French)  
> 


	13. Am I too lost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. Chapter titles are from Evanescence songs 2-11 from Going Under. Chapters 12-? From Evanescence song Everybody’s Fool  
> Badly written accents ahead **Talking on the phone/video call/over speaker phone, Italics = telepathy, Bold Italics = talking in person and mentally at the same time, *~* talking via text, *Translations at bottom if needed  
> AN: Thank you for your patience as I got this chapter written and dealt with real life. I am dealing with my kiddos restarting Distance Learning and my husband is back at his work meaning I will finally have a little more time. Any errors are my own and I am working on correcting them. Will be editing the previous chapters to reflect corrections to grammar and spelling. Any that are still found are because of being busy keeping my kids on track with their lessons.

**_“How you make other feeling about themselves, says a lot about you.” – Unknown_ **

Spencer woke up three days after arriving at the tower to the feeling of many more people pressing against his shields. He knew then that more of Tony’s teammates had arrived at the tower and was not looking forward to meeting them. Logan entered his room a short time after he had arrived letting him know that he had projecting at least into the rooms closest to him. Spencer knew that even though he didn’t want to meet the others he would need to go out there sometime soon just to see what was happening with the search for his stalker, they had gotten two more letters sent to the mansion in the time that he had been at the Tower, meaning that the person was unaware of his move yet but that would likely change soon. Taking a deep breath, he sat up as best he could, and his Papa moved to help him quickly, so he didn’t aggravate anything when he was finally recovering.

“Easy there pup.” Logan stated as he supported Spencer in his move to rise. “Don’t need to push it too soon. Ya know ya’re supposed to wait for help.”

“I just want to be past this.” Spencer couldn’t help the slight whine that escaped him as he was raised into a sitting position before Logan transferred him over to the wheelchair waiting for him.

“I know pup, and ya’ll be passed this soon. Ya just need ta give yourself more time. I know that patience isn’t somethin easy for ya. We’ll be starting ya on PT soon pup.” Logan replied as he made sure his kid was as settled as he could be before pushing him from the room to the main lounge where others were waiting for him, including Remy who he had to keep from heading to get Spencer when he started projecting his slight panic. “There are some people really looking forward to seeing ya here.”

Just as Spencer was pushed into the lounge, he registered the feelings that he associated with his team and his big brother. Straightening up in his chair he looked ahead with a light in his eyes that Logan hadn’t seen since he had woken from the medical coma.

“Spence!” JJ called out in joy as she saw the man that was like a little brother to her and the godfather of her son, who was resting in her arms.

“Pretty Boy!” “187!” “Reid!” “Figlio*!” “Fratello*!” “Spencer!” Came the cries from Derek, Penny, Aaron, Rossi, Tony, and Emily at the same time as they all stood from the seats they had been in and moving over toward their teammate.

Logan stepped back when his oldest got close so that his two boys could reconnect. He knew that his boy needed this just as he knew that the team that had been there for his boy needed it as well. He held in a smirk that was threatening to break over his face when he saw how awed his boy was that his team, and JJ’s boyfriend Will were all there to see him. He looked over at Remy, who was tucked away in a corner watching everything and keeping a close eye on Montague and out of his line of sight, after all the man had been a cop in New Orleans as had his father before him and might recognize the Prince of Thieves from the Guild of Thieves. Remy knew that he couldn’t hide the whole time that Montague was there but still he could keep out of his line of sight for a little while at least.

“What are you doing here guys? This is amazing!” Spencer stated smiling largely at everyone as he returned the hugs from the ladies and held his godson close taking in the smell of the little man.

“Stark let us know that you were feeling down, and we worked it out with John to have a couple days off to come and see you, we have been working back-to-back cases for a while even after you were shot so John felt it was time to put us on leave for a little while. Stark offered his guest rooms for our team so that we would have a chance to see how you were doing.” Aaron mentioned with one of his rare smiles as he approached Reid and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder giving it a light squeeze.

“I was going to take time off to come see you anyway even though I only joined the team after you were shot.” Tony stated wrapping his arms around his little brother from behind giving him a DiNozzo hug. Spencer leaned back into the hug soaking up the love he could feel pouring from his team as it soothed his battered shields.

“I’m so glad to see you all.” Spencer couldn’t help how choked up he sounded even though he held back the tears that wanted to pour out, he wasn’t sure after this last shooting if he would ever have a chance with his team again.

They all looked over at the elevator dinged letting them know someone was joining them shortly only to be met with the sight of Tony Stark and Ororo Munroe entering the room laughing together. Derek stiffened slightly where he was standing beside Spencer when he laid eyes on Ororo, yes, he had noticed her vaguely when at the hospital and when on the case, but this is the first time that he had made eye contact with her and it was as if he had been hit by a stroke of the lightening she could command. Ororo also stiffened with a slight widening of eyes as she looked at the tall muscular man beside Reid who she vaguely remembered meeting on the mission that they had run into them on recently, but she could only recall short bit of seeing him and never did she remember that they were properly introduced, something she would see about changing very soon first though she had come for a reason and she would deal with that first.

“Hello Dr. Reid.” Ororo stated in her soft gentle voice as she let a soft smile cross her face as even, she was affected by the emotions he was leaking into the room with the happiness he felt by having most of his built family surrounding him. “Logan if I could speak with you for a moment, Scott sent me with some information he felt you should have.”

“Of course, Stormy.” Logan growled out in his deep voice. “We can head to my room and ya can fill me in there. Do we need Remy as well?”

“He can stay with Dr. Reid.” Ororo sighed at the nickname that Logan used for her, everyone that was close to the man got one. After she said that she moved in the direction that Logan waved her after giving a firm squeeze to his pup’s shoulder.

“Who was that Pretty Boy?” Derek’s voice was filled with awe, something that the team had never heard from him before, as he glanced down at his best friend/little brother.

“That was Ororo Munroe, one of the teachers at Professor Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters. She is a dear friend as well.” Spencer responded with a light smirk on his face, he had felt the connection that had happened between the two. Sometimes soulmates knew who the other was just from a meeting of eyes, others it took a while to figure out what they were too each other even if others could see what was happening between them like when he looked between Aaron and his big brother.

“She is beautiful.” Derek’s voice still held a hint of awe at the woman that had entered the room a little bit ago.

“She is also powerful, smart, and brave. She will not let ya try and protect her but will fight beside ya at all times.” Remy spoke up from the corner he was in leaning against the wall his own little smirk crossing his face at the thought of the challenge that his little sister will give the muscular powerhouse that was Derek Morgan.

“Perfect…” Derek whispered causing those around him to chuckle before he blinked himself out of the shock of meeting his soulmate even though it was for a short time.

“She also loves the old traditions.” Spencer stated with a small smile at his friend’s joy that was affecting him in the cloud of happy emotions he was wading through.

“I’ll have to study up then.” Derek replied looking down at his friend with a smirk knowing that he was just trying to help him.

Stark and DiNozzo watched everything with their own smirks knowing that they were doing their own studying on the old courting traditions for their mates, DiNozzo knew within moments of meeting Aaron that he was the one meant to complete him but also knew that the man had been hurt in his previous marriage and the death of that spouse, also that he would do everything he could to keep Jack safe even if it meant denying his mate. Stark knew that he would have his work cut out for him with his two, one was ignorant of the fact that the others had recognized it and one who felt that they weren’t worthy of mates.

“Say Pretty Boy, I have been wondering why you call Logan your papa? I thought that William was your father? Also how do you know Tony Stark and Mr. LeBeau?” Derek asked having been wondering since their video call when Spencer had first woken up.

“William is my sperm donor, Diana is my maman*, but Logan protected me and adopted me after William abandoned us when I was ten. He became Père Loup* when he saved me from some that discovered what I was able to do mathematically and stayed around to make sure that Maman and I were okay until I was able to get out of Vegas for college.” Spencer answered thinking back to the time he was almost grabbed by some mob members wanting him to help them run scams on the casinos, it was one of the reasons he was banned from all of them in Vegas. “As for Tony I met him when I was at MIT for a short while for my Engineering degree at the same time he was, I was two years younger than him, so he took me under his wing and his friend Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes took both of us under his. It saved me from a lot of the bullying that I had experienced in High School, so I was grateful at first but then we bonded over robotics and such and the rest is history as they say. As for Remy I met him in Vegas when his Père sent him there to connect with people that his père works with around the same time that Logan protected me from those that wanted to use my skills, Remy helped me avoid some that would have just hurt me for the little I had at the time as I was carrying the groceries that I had picked up on the way home from school one day. Rem kept popping up after that and just never forgot about me, he would even show up in the different states where I went to college to check on me. Tonio I met when Père Loup introduced us, he had saved him from his father one year when Tonio was younger before we met but we weren’t introduced until after I had gone off to Caltech.”

The others were interested in what sort of trouble that their youngest member had gotten into only to be gotten out of by the others but decided for now to leave it be after all he was putting out some pretty heady good feelings that were affecting all of them.

“It was more than Robotics and ‘Stuff’, little bit.” Tony stated coming over and ruffling up Spencer’s curls. “You helped me figure out the last of what I needed to create JARVIS.”

Spencer just blushed at the reminder and the nickname that he had thought that he had finally lost years ago.

“Little Bit?” Derek asked with a chuckle.

“He was a little guy when he first came to MIT, that and he like to pick things apart into the bits and pieces. Rhodey is the one that came up with it and we just never stopped.” Tony replied with a smirk knowing that the blush was because of the nickname. “Speaking of Honey Bear he’ll be down later today; he has been worried about you but unable to get away before now after all you fell asleep before he could see you the first day you were here. Ross is being a pain in the ass, he keeps pushing for a control contract between all the enhanced/supers so Rhodey is running a block to keep him from coming here and pushing it on me. I know we need to be held in check for the damage we cause, but I constantly send in crews to help after and pay for those that need it including funerals. Many don’t realize though what I do to help out after an event, but I’ve read over what Ross is trying to push and it isn’t any better than the concentration camps and the Genosha camps that we are still trying to disassemble.” Tony walked over to the others with his usual ease and swagger.

“If you want, I can look into Ross and see if there is anything you can use to keep him from being able to push things. I don’t want my little angel face genius to be at risk.” Garcia walked over with a light swagger as she held out her hand to Tony. “Penelope Garcia, Oracle of Quantico and according to Spencer, Baking Goddess.”

“Ahh so now I have a beautiful face to put to the name.” Tony replied taking her hand and placing a kiss on the back with a smirk. “And if it won’t get you in trouble at work, I would gladly take any knowledge you can gather. JARVIS assist the beautiful Tech Goddess please?”

**Of course, sir, ** JARVIS spoke up in his posh British accent. **If you could come to the lit-up display Miss Garcia we can get started right away. **

“With pleasure, you handsome AI.” Penny replied with a smile at the idea of working with the famous AI on cracking information on Senator Ross to protect her 187.

Tony chuckled at the response that Garcia had to the thought of working with JARVIS knowing that it wouldn’t take long for the famous Black Queen to get what was needed, after all when she was still working as a hacker, she had almost gotten through JARVIS though she didn’t know that he knew that fact. He had been able to increase his firewalls by learning what she had done so that it couldn’t happen again, it is what kept Shield/Hydra from being able to get through JARVIS to get all the information that he had built up over the years on them. Tony chuckled as he turned back to DiNozzo and Spencer with a shrug at what he had started, she was on vacation right now and in one of the most secure locations technological wise so should have no issues with her work after all not all superpowers were the flashy kind. With a head shake Spencer just watched his best female friend have the time of her life working with the amazing AI that was JARVIS.

“I saw nothing that I’ll need to report.” Aaron stated with a shrug and a smug smirk as he purposely turned his back on what Garcia was doing. He would do everything he could to protect his team, even when they were on leave for injuries like he still was.

“I have no idea what you are talking about Hotch all I see is my Baby Girl meeting an amazing computer and playing with the permission of the creator.” Morgan echoed the move of turning his back on what she was doing so as not to see anything he would feel compelled to report.

“Sherlock we should get you something to eat.” Tony Stark stated simply moving over closer to his friend and mate. “At this rate you are going to disappear with a gust of hot air.”

“I put a few Tupperware containers in the kitchen when we arrived.” Penny called over her shoulder as she continued to work with JARVIS not taking her attention away from what she was going through.

“Onward Fratello!” Spencer pointed to the kitchen while directing his brother. “We have to beat the others there or the goodies will be gone!”

The others laughed at that knowing all about Spencer’s sweet tooth and his love of Penny’s baked goods. They started that direction as well since even they were not so foolish to miss out on some of Penny’s goodies.

“Your wish is my command Piccolo Lupo*.” Tony DiNozzo chuckled before getting into a race with Remy and Stark to get to the kitchen first.

This just led to a traffic jam at the entrance to the kitchen, this just led to Remy leaping over Spencer’s head with a laugh and a helpful vault with his bo-staff. This led to a loud laugh from Aaron which made others of his team stop and stare at him allowing him to get ahead of them and DiNozzo to stop pushing the wheelchair forward at the happiness that came from hearing his mate laugh.

“Fratello you can’t stop they will beat us!” Spencer called out teasingly as he too enjoyed the sound of the laughter his friend’s actions had caused.

“Mi scuso per il piccolo lupo*.” Tony replied as he was finally able to push the chair through the door as Stark had slipped through in front of him in the moment of hesitation. “Remy, Stark save some for il mio fratellino*.”

Stark and Remy looked up from where they were opening the different containers with matching smirks that spoke of mischief before simply sighing at the wounded puppy look that they were met with from Spencer. Remy brought over the container he was opening which held some of Garcia’s wonderful Triple Chocolate muffins allowing him to grab two before pulling the container away.

“We will make you some eggs as well mon petite genie*.” Remy stated as he turned to move to the fridge and get things together to make something for his little mate to eat. Stark found the blueberry muffins and almost caused himself to choke shoving most of it in his mouth at once while moving to the coffee pot and getting it started knowing the whole group, but the two kids drank large amounts of it. He was bumped out of the way by Remy who took over making the coffee the New Orleans way which he claimed was the only way to have it.

“Thanks Remy.” Spencer stated softly as he enjoyed the muffin he was eating. It was hard not to follow Tony’s example and stuff most of it in his mouth at once but knew if he choked it would be harder for him to clear it out. He breathed in the smell of the coffee brewing, which had drawn the others fully into the kitchen and he saw for the first time how Will was reacting to seeing Remy.

“So, this is what happened to l’ami du petit diable de mon père*.” Will stated as he finally had confirmation of who Remy was when he removed his sunglasses to work over the stove and he caught a look at LeBeau’s eyes. “Mon Père was concerned when he no longer caught you on the street. Worried that you had picked the wrong pocket.”

Remy let out a chuckle as he looked over his shoulder at Will. “More like picked the right pocket mon ami. I tried with Mon Père LeBeau and he took me in, even gave me his name.”

“Shit man!” Will was shocked to hear the name of the Master of the Thieves Guild of New Orleans so casually dropped among Federal Agents.

Remy simply smirked and went back to mixing up the eggs the way that he knew Spencer and Tony enjoyed, after all he was fixing breakfast for his mates before he even thought of fixing for anyone else. The others chuckled at the look before moving to the containers of delicious treats that Garcia had brought for everyone, Emily grabbed one of the remaining blueberry muffins and took it out to Garcia as she continued to work on getting information on Ross. While Spencer and Stark enjoyed the food that Remy was making the rest fixed cups of coffee to their preference, enjoying the treat of the way it was fixed and the way it enhanced the taste of the already smooth coffee. Spencer let out a moan at the taste of the coffee after Derek had fixed it up for him, he had watched Spence fix it so many times in the bullpen kitchenette that he had no problem getting the sugar to coffee ratio right. Heads turned toward the elevator when it let out a soft ding announcing that someone else was arriving.

“Honey Bear!” Tony called out from the kitchen when he saw that it was Rhodey who had entered the common room finally. “Little Bit is in here with me.”

“It is good to see you Little Bit.” Rhodey stated as he walked forward and placed a firm hand on Spencer’s shoulder giving it a light squeeze. “When Tones called about what had happened, I thought the worst.”

“I’ll be okay in time.” Spencer said through his blush at being called Little Bit while Derek chuckled, he knew that he was going to have even more nicknames coming from his teammate soon if this kept up, after all Tony Stark loved to give multiple nicknames to people that he cared for. “Tones’ there is someone in the vents…”

“Shit!” Came the muffled exclamation as the vent was opened and out popped Clint.

“Legolas! I thought that you were off on a romantic getaway with your husband? Reconnecting after the Pirate tried to convince you he was dead.” Tony startled and questioned as Clint moved further into the room and nodded in greeting to others.

“We were…but my aids started acting up, the one’s I got from SHIELD. We came back to see if you were able to make something better. Phil is down resting on our floor since it was a long flight with all the crap happening due to Fury and Nat letting things out.” Clint responded walking forward and pulling one of his hearing aids out so that Tony could see what he was talking about.

“Probably affected by something that happened with Nat and Steve’s actions at the main SHIELD hub.” Tony responded before taking the hearing aid and scoffing at the chunkiness of the design. “I can definitely improve on this. Everyone this is Clint Barton, archer extraordinaire, Clint everyone.”

“Thanks…” Clint responded looking at the others around the room and cataloging who was were, with one aid out he was half deaf and so had to rely on his memory and his ability to lip read. “A little more information would be handy.”

Spencer couldn’t help but chuckle at the distracted way that Tony introduced everyone already so focused on the ideas running through his head that it would be hard for him to do anything else until he made something better than what was in his hand. He watched as Tony pulled up a holographic screen and started creating designs right there in the kitchen while others were looking on in amazement.

“Clint, I’m Dr. Spencer Reid. It is nice to meet you.” Spencer held out his hands and signed the words as he said them knowing that when he got talking it was hard to understand him through lip reading, he babbled too much he had been told. “In the living room are Penelope Garcia, the baking goddess who made all these treats, and SSA Emily Prentiss. Both are members of the BAU, Garcia through being our technical analyst. In here are Senior SSA Aaron Hotchner and his son Jack, Media Liaison Jennifer Jareau also known as JJ with her son Henry and his father Detective William ‘Will’ LaMontagne previously of New Orleans. Also, SSA David Rossi, SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Tech Anthony ‘Tony’ DiNozzo, and Remy LeBeau.”

As everyone was introduced, they raised a hand to indicate that they were the one spoken of before returning to the making or eating of breakfast.

“BAU? From what Alphabet group?” Clint asked after nodding in greeting to everyone and smiling at the kids, after all his brother’s ex-wife and her kids were under his protection with most thinking that they were his own something that he didn’t discourage outside of the team and Phil, even Fury thought they were his wife and kids it had been the only way he was able to get Fury to agree to hide them off the grid.

“FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit, out of Quantico. We are all part of it except the kids, Will, and Remy, though whether I’m still part of it I’m not sure.” Spencer stated with a crinkled brow of confusion as he wondered about his position on the team.

“Cool…” Clint stated simply nodding before moving to the counter and reaching around Tony to grab a muffin not even looking to see what kind. “So how do you keep track of which Tony you are all talkin to when there are two in the room?”

“That is still something we need to figure out.” Spencer chuckled. “Though I had been saying Tony E and Tony D for a while when talking about them when they aren’t around but that doesn’t quite work here does it.”

Clint just nodded while the others chuckled in response. That is how they spent the morning while Tony was lost in thought over how to create a couple slimmer hearing aids/comms for Clint that would not only be water proof but also more shock resistant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Figlio – son (Italian)  
> Fratello – brother (Italian)  
> Maman – mom (French)  
> Père Loup – Father wolf (French)  
> Piccolo Lupo – little wolf (Italian)  
> Mi scuso per il piccolo lupo – I apologize little wolf. (Italian)  
> il mio fratellino – my little brother (Italian)  
> mon petite genie – my little genius (French)  
> l’ami du petit diable de mon père. – my father’s little devil friend


	14. You're not real and you can't save me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. Chapter titles are from Evanescence songs 2-11 from Going Under. Chapters 12-? From Evanescence song Everybody’s Fool. This is not beta read so any mistakes in timeline and past chapters are all mine. I am trying to keep them consistent but there may be times when I goof.   
> Badly written accents ahead **Talking on the phone/video call/over speaker phone, Italics = telepathy, Bold Italics = talking in person and mentally at the same time, *~* talking via text, *Translations at bottom if needed

**_“To listen with empathy is the most important human skill.” – Stephen R. Covey_ **

It had been two weeks since the Spencer had been moved to the Tower. He had met the other Avengers as they came to and from, no one really staying long at the time between everything that had to be done. Spencer sat in the living room looking out the floor to ceiling windows that looked out over New York and thought of his past and all that he had gone through. He was supposed to be released from the wheelchair soon, the doctors all combined to make it so he would be stuck in it a little longer than he thought necessary after all things were healed enough, he should have been free of it last week in his mind. His team had returned to Quantico three days after their arrival and the next day they had started up his PT to get him back to walking and moving on his own. He had just finished with his latest bout working with Logan and a friend of Captain Roger’s named Sam. Sam would work with Spencer’s mind while helping Logan take him through his exercises, he allowed Spencer to curse him out frequently but also was helping him work through all the back pain that he didn’t even know that he was carrying. Tony watched Spencer looking out the windows and thought about how his mate hadn’t been out of the tower once since coming. He knew that the books he had brought with hadn’t even lasted four days and that he had already blown through the few that Tony kept in the tower preferring to do his reading on a tablet.

“Hey Sherlock, want to join me down in the lab? I’m working on a project I could use your input in.” Tony stated walking over beside the man knowing that he had to be down, but every time Remy asked if he wanted to leave the tower to go look for new books he was turned down.

The threats had increased and had now been routed to the tower so whoever was sending them knew where he was. He didn’t have a way other than his empathy to protect himself, so Spencer refused to leave the tower until he was moving fully under his own power and not worn out from PT. He knew that Tony was watching him and knew that he would try to get him to do something. Spencer was tired and worn down and really wanted to curl up under his thick blanket brought by Garcia and sleep the rest of the day away. He knew the signs of depression that he was falling below he had studied it enough with his job to recognize the signs but at this point couldn’t bring himself to care that he was dealing with it. When Tony asked if he wanted to join him in the lab, he closed his eyes and just breathed for a moment before simply giving a head nod.

“Great!” Tony clapped his hands together and then grabbed a hold of the wheelchair handles and steered his mate from the room to the elevator and down into the lab. “J let Remy and Logan know that I am kidnapping the kid to my lab for the rest of the day and if they want him, they are to come here.”

**Very good, Sir. ** JARVIS stated simply as he relayed the message he was told to causing Logan and Remy to chuckle when they read it on their phones. They were just glad that Spencer wasn’t brooding in the living room again for the whole day.

“Why are you kidnapping me?” Spencer asked with a humorous lit to his voice and a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

“Why because I need your help creating a tablet for those with high reading speeds to have it keep up with them.” Tony replied calmly with a smirk at the edge of his mouth glad that Spencer was able to have a little humor in his voice and eyes. “It will be a true challenge that no one has thought to create before and I’m always up for a new challenge.”

**Sir, a call from Miss Potts is coming in. ** JARVIS spoke up knowing that Tony had left his phone upstairs on purpose. **She is giving me the override command that you created. **

“I never gave her that information. Put it through J.” Tony scowled while looking at Spencer knowing he would be able to help him remain relatively calm through this call. He then turned to the video call that popped up in front of him keeping Spencer out of view of it. “How can I help you today Miss Potts?”

**You can attend the meetings you are supposed to instead of blowing them off again Tony. The board is getting tired of the excuses that you keep giving. I don’t care that you are ‘helping’ a friend the board and I want the results that you are supposed to have and the new tech. ** Pepper Potts snapped through the audio with a glare on her face, she still wasn’t over the fact that her hard to get tactics didn’t work on her boss and he still wouldn’t date her or give her more than a passing thought.

“I’m helping someone very close to me that has been severely injured in the line of duty. He came very close to being paralyzed from the neck down and is still recovering. I’ve told the board that I would still work on things and I have been so I’m calling bullshit on your statement Miss Potts. I’m still in charge even though I promoted you during a hard time for me something I thought you understood. Obviously that promotion has gone to your head. At this point and time I am relieving you of your position Miss Potts. I know of the information you are selling on the side about the tech to give the other companies a heads up. I also know that you sold out the information that you were able to gather on my suits, thankfully that wasn’t much, or I would be in even more trouble. You have been using your clearance for reasons not suited to this company. I am still the owner and your boss. I’m taking back my CEO position. You are fired.” Tony stated firmly with a glare on his face as he heard the bullshit that Potts began to spout about how he couldn’t do this without her and she made the company what it was. Spencer could feel his anger growing at each word so he signaled for JARVIS to hang up on her. “J change all codes and clearances immediately. She is going to have no chance to screw my company over even farther. Also call up a video conference with the Board, I know that they are meeting in five minutes. Sorry Sherlock I need to make this call then we can get started. There is plenty of tech and tools if you want to play around.”

“You deal with this Tony; I will be fine and I’m here for emotional support if you need it. While I’m recovering, I can help you with the meetings and controlling the press and such.” Spencer stated simply as he watched Tony turn into the businessman that he tried so hard to hide.

“That would be great.” Tony gave Spencer a small smile before turning his attention back to the video hub that had popped up again in front of him showing him the interior of the boardroom in California. “Ah gentlemen and gentlewomen, I don’t mean to interrupt but there has been a large change in the last ten minutes to the company and I wish to give you a heads up before that change makes a scene.”

**How can we help you Mr. Stark? ** The leader for the meeting asked curious as to what the tech genius was causing today.

“As of ten minutes ago Ms. Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts was removed from her position of CEO for the selling of trade secrets and miss-use of company clearance leading to the harm of staff and loss of revenue for the company. She has been removed from all clearance stations affective at the moment of her removal and will soon be escorted out by security after they run a full check on what she is removing with her. I will be stepping back into the position of CEO until such a time that I am able to decide on a new successor. I admit people that I made an error in judgement giving the position to Ms. Potts during the time that I was being poisoned by the technology keeping me alive. I believed that she was a true friend but have seen that it was because of other reasons that she stuck by me.” Tony stated simply and to the point, he ignored the uproar that had happened at first until they heard the rest of his statement. “I will be calling a press conference in an hour and letting the world know what is happening. I am currently in New York still helping my dear friend. He was about to help me with a new tech project that will be helpful to a limited number but still helpful. For future meetings, until I am able to get to Malibu, that deal with tech at least, I will be calling in like this. I trust all of you to run the company to the best of your abilities and not try to push for things. I will keep track of things through JARVIS, I am going to keep a closer eye on what is happening so as not to have another event like Obadiah and Ms. Potts from occurring.”

**Mr. Stark, are you sure a press conference is the right thing to do? Maybe keeping things quiet and in company would be better? ** One of the board members questioned carefully.

“If I thought it would be best to keep it quiet I would. I know Ms. Potts though will be taking her story to the press and wish to beat her at her own game. Now if you excuse me I need to contact the major new companies and set things up for in forty-five minutes from now. JARVIS end call.”

**Of course, Sir. ** JARVIS ended the call before pulling up all the major news companies contact information. **Would you like me to send out notification of a news conference occurring about the future of the company? **

“Yeah, J take care of that.” Tony replied before turning to Spencer again who was watching him carefully. Spencer could feel the conflicting emotions warring through Tony as he looked at him and just gave a gentle smile. “So, want to attend a press conference with me in a little while as I shock the world yet again?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Though we should get changed and ready or are you going to do the conference in an ACDC oil-stained shirt and your rattiest pair of pants?” Spencer asked with a smirk, though it wouldn’t matter much for him since he was in his customary button down and slacks without his usual tie or cardigan, he had gotten a shower after his PT and then went to sit at the window, he had wanted to feel semi-normal today to see if it would combat the depression that he was dealing with.

“I probably should…” Tony looked down at his comfortable lounge around the penthouse and lab clothes before looking back up at his mate. “You on the other hand are fine. Are you sure you want to be a part of this? They will ask who you are and how you know me if they spot you.” Tony asked carefully. “After all you are one of the reasons, I was comfortable enough to make this call with Pepper.”

“I am sure Tony. I have been in many press conferences through the years and will probably be through many more. Now go get changed I’ll meet you in the lobby, I gave Remy a heads up and he’ll meet us there with Logan and they are bringing coffee.” Spencer replied with a chuckle his face lighting up when he read the text on his phone about the coffee coming.

“I’ll have Happy meet you downstairs so that you aren’t overwhelmed.” Tony replied knowing JARVIS would send the message to Happy as he left the lab to go and get changed. Spencer smiled at the fact that Tony knew he could get himself from point A to point B and didn’t have to push him everywhere in this blasted chair.

Within a half hour the lobby of the tower were being filled with reporters and cameramen as they waited for the next big thing that Stark Industries was going to announce. Spencer could feel the high of the emotions and had to reinforce his shields grateful when Logan and Remy entered the building and Remy got the coffee they had grabbed for him to him. Remy and Logan both moved into the shadows of the lobby so they could watch over Spencer and Tony while not being in the cameras line of sight. Spencer watched as for once Tony arrived on time for something, an inward chuckle at the thought of the anger that would cause the former CEO Potts, who during her rant said if it hadn’t been for her he would never have been on time for anything. Spencer knew that Tony had been late as a way of messing with people and that he actually had an extreme dislike of being late for anything. Spencer’s wheelchair was up on the edge of the little stage as he watched everything, he was planning on acting as an interpreter for the deaf that would be watching the news casts and it gave him a reason to be on the stage in the first place.

“Ahhh good everyone is here.” Tony called out as he entered the room and approached the stage, he smiled internally at the sight of Spencer starting to sign and knew what his mate was up to. “Thanks for coming on such short notice. Once again there is going to be a big change in the company hierarchy, and I wanted to get word out on the what and why before anyone else tried to give their spin of things.”

“MR. STARK! Does this have to do with the call for a conference that Ms. Virginia Potts has called for this evening?” The reported for the New York Times called out interrupting what Mr. Stark was saying.

“It does in fact have something to do with that. As of one hour and fifteen minutes ago Ms. Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts was removed from her position of CEO of Stark Industries due to miss-management of resources and selling confidential information to other companies and individuals. I will be stepping back into the position of CEO until such a time that I am able to trust someone else with the position or have trained a successor.” Tony replied giving the information quickly and precisely as he liked to do when dealing with the press in these sort of situations. “I will admit that I made a misjudgment when I appointed her CEO. I was being poisoned by the tech that was keeping me alive and did not think I would survive much past my birthday until some outside assistance stepped in and pointed me toward the correct information. She had stuck with me through the reveal of being Iron Man and through my worse playboy days. I believed whole-heartedly that she was a true friend only to have it revealed through her actions and the knowledge of the same outside source that she was only using the position to get further herself.”

“MR. STARK! Can you give some clarification as to what was poisoning you and how you dealt with it?” The Daily Bugle reporter called out.

“All I will say is the element I was using to previously power the arc reactor that is keeping small shrapnel pieces from my heart is not safe for long term use. I was able to synthesize an alternative element with the help of some of my father’s research that is safe for me to use long term. These are all parts of information that Ms. Potts is aware of and has sold to others.”

“Mr. Stark!” The Guardian reporter piped in, “In the past you have never made use of an interpreter why has this changed? And who is the gentleman?”

“I was wondering when someone would ask that. This is Dr. Spencer Reid of the BAU division of the FBI. He is currently on medical leave due to a gunshot wound he took in the line of duty. I have known Dr. Reid since we both attended MIT at a young age and count him as one of my few true friends. As for the reason for having an interpreter at this point in time I have recently discovered that one of my other friends has been deaf for a long time and relies on hearing aids and lip reading to participate in conversations amongst those that don’t know. I am working on making his hearing aids more streamline and less bulky, something that we will release into the medical field after I have completed them for those that deal with the same issue. I am also working on a new version of my Stark Tablet which will keep up with those who have a higher reading speed than most among us. This I am doing for my friend, Dr. Reid who is able to read 20,000 words per minute and so most tablets can’t keep up.”

“Mr. Stark! Why are we only learning about Dr. Reid now if you have been friends as long as you say?” BBC reporter asked calmly.

“It was a mutual decision to keep Dr. Reid from the public until now. He is not much on public appearances and so was happy to simply help his team stop serial killers and other major crimes. He has been seen a few times with his team on Press Conferences as they worked on their cases.”

“Dr. Reid! What is your doctorate in?” An NBC reporter called out.

“I have multiple PhD’s and several bachelors as well.” Reid replied all the while continuing to sign what was being said around the room.

“That is all we have time for I’m afraid.” Tony called out before someone else could ask for clarity of what those degrees were in knowing that there was a reason Spencer wasn’t answering fully. “Thanks again for coming people.”

At that Tony and Happy lifted the wheelchair from the stage and got Spencer out of the room and on the elevator, Remy and Logan slipped in just as the doors were closing and rode up with them to the penthouse.

“So tha’ wasn’t a day in the lab.” Logan stated gesturing over his shoulder with a thumb. “It also puts a target for the pup ta the one that is wanting ta hurt him by showing exactly where he is, yeah they sent the messages to the tower but from the wording they weren’t sure he was here. Now they’ll be sure.”

“It was a risk I was aware of Papa.” Spencer stated reaching out and squeezing Logan’s hand. “I can’t live in hiding the rest of my days. Sooner or later I will actually leave the tower to go around outside and they will find me then.”

“Don’t mean ya have ta make it easier on them.” Logan grumbled though he understood the reluctance the kid was showing.

Remy just leaned against the wall of the elevator watching and listening as he was known to do. He wanted all information before he gave his own opinion on things and he knew that Spencer needed the support right now and not condemnation over his choice to appear in the press conference.

“I figured it was time for me to come forward as a friend of Tony’s and support him now when this change is happening. I know that I won’t be returning to my position at the BAU, I can barely lift my hands enough to read and sign. Holding them out for long periods of time cause shakes and muscle spasms, I won’t be able to hold a gun and shoot again. I’ll never qualify to carry in the field and therefore would be regulated to the stations and that is just something I wouldn’t be able to stand. Yes, I know that I still have a ways to go but it could be years before I’m at any level of capable. I can’t have my team waiting years for me to come back, I can’t even stand in place for more than five minutes and walking is torture right now. I contacted AD John earlier before Tony ‘kidnapped’ me to the lab to give him my decision.” Spencer stated simply not making eye contact with anyone, even Happy was disheartened to hear the defeated tone in the kid’s voice. He had watched over him at times for Tony and was one of the few that Tony had confessed to that Dr. Reid and Remy were his mates.

“Well that just gives you more time to help me.” Tony clapped his hands together to draw the attention away from Sherlock and letting him have some time to pull himself together. “You can be my new PA until things are cleaned up at SI and then you can work on another PhD or something. Or you could do them all at the same time.”

Tony’s rambles and planning brought a flash of a smile to Spencer’s face before he sighed and leaned his head back on the wall of the elevator just as the doors opened. With the help of Tony and Remy, Spencer was soon settled on a couch with the blanket from Garcia, a fluffy Dr. Who Tardis blanket, and JARVIS queued up a Dr. Who marathon for him to relax from a busy morning, after all it was only coming up on lunch now.


	15. I know the truth now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to keep going with this. I'm trying to keep up with two stories and one is going a little easier than the other...trying to figure out where this story is going...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. Chapter titles are from Evanescence songs 2-11 from Going Under. Chapters 12-? From Evanescence song Everybody’s Fool. This is not beta read so any mistakes in timeline and past chapters are all mine. I am trying to keep them consistent but there may be times when I goof.   
> Badly written accents ahead **Talking on the phone/video call/over speaker phone, Italics = telepathy, Bold Italics = talking in person and mentally at the same time, *~* talking via text, *Translations at bottom if needed

Telling his team that he wasn’t returning had been a nightmare for Spencer, who was now curled up in his room at the Tower crying at the feelings that flowed through him after the conversation. He knew that they were his family outside of Logan and Tony, but it still hurt to have to leave the team. Add to that pain was the pain of the anger that some of them felt over his discission like he had made it on the spur of the moment and hadn’t been thinking about it ever since he woke up from the medically induced coma. Spencer had known while making the call that some would argue over his leaving, but he didn’t think that it would be at the level of anger that he got. Derek had been extra pissed storming out of the room during the video call that he had set up with Garcia’s help. Emily had only glared before following behind Derek and Tony had simply stared with his investigative face before giving a firm nod. Aaron had been linked in from his home, still on leave due to his bullet wound and had simply asked if he was sure. David had given him a kind understanding smile knowing how hard the decision really was for Spencer while JJ cursed at him and said he was deserting the team with his actions. Garcia just watched it all with tears having an idea that something like this was coming but still not wanting to lose her Bubba. Spencer had sat there through it all before he finally gave into the tears after JARVIS ended the call. A knock on the door began to draw him from his tears finally as he struggled to sit up on the large king-sized bed that Tony had given him.

“Come in.” Spencer chocked out even though tears were still flowing down his face, he could tell that there were two people outside his door though only one entered. “Both of you…”

Remy looked back over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow at Tony having known they wouldn’t be able to get passed him the fact that both were there for him.

“Hey little bit…” Tony started clearly uncomfortable at the site of the tears tracking down his face. “J told us you were upset about something. Felt we both needed to come up here.”

“What’s got ya so down Sweet-heart?” Remy stated as he walked overed and sat on the bed to pull Spencer into his arms. “Why de tears?”

“I just finished the call to the team.” Spencer stated simply leaning into the hug that Remy was wrapping him in. “Derek and JJ didn’t take it well.”

“Then dey’re not worth your tears.” Remy spoke softly as he continued to cuddle Spencer. “Mon petite gènie, ya only cry fo’ does dat deserve dem.”

“They’re my friends though…” Spencer all but whimpered as he just snuggled further into the hold that was comforting him.

“If they’re truly your friends they’ll come around that this is best for you.” Tony stated moving over to the bed and joining into the cuddling. His mate needed him, and he wasn’t about to let the fear that they would reject him keep him from offering it.

“It still hurts…” Spencer hiccupped out a little sob.

“And that’s fine Little Bit, we’ve got you.” Tony just held him close with Remy as Spencer continued to cry over the pain that came from two of his dearest friends being so upset over one of the hardest decisions he had ever made.

“I’m glad I’ve got the two of you.” Spencer mumbled a bit later as the exhaustion from crying so much began to pull him under. “Finally have something good coming after all the shit my life’s given me…”

Remy’s head snapped up to look at Tony as they both heard the statement and knowing that the other had heard it the same way he had.

“Is mon gènie truly both of ours?” Remy whispered when he realized that Spencer had fallen asleep just clutching at both of them equally.

“Tesoro* is truly both of ours, Caro*.” Tony replied gently knowing that Remy was still skittish about being in a true relationship after all the crap that bitch Rogue put him through as well as his past experiences.

“How dis Gambit get so béni*?” Remy looked down at the figure in his arms before looking back up to his Dom.

“I’m the one that is blessed, Caro.” Tony replied reaching across Spencer to lay his hand against Remy’s cheek. “You’re worthy of this Remy.”

Remy just shook his head on denial before looking down at Spencer again, he wanted to believe what Tony was saying but it was so hard.

~*~*~BAU headquarters~*~*~

David Rossi was furious at the way that Derek and JJ had reacted to the news that Spencer had shared with them that morning. He had gone into his office to try and get some work done before he snapped and got suspended for hitting a co-worked but he wanted to do it so much. Finally when it was time for lunch his temper had cooled enough that he wouldn’t hit them but he would give them a firm talking too. They had hurt the anima Bellissima* and they couldn’t get away with it, so he decided to pull up his dormant Dominate traits and deal with it.

“Morgan and Jarreau my office now.” David spoke from the catwalk around the bullpen glaring down at the two who were talking by Morgan’s desk. The two looked at each other confused at why they were being called up before shrugging and heading that direction. He mumbled in Italian as they came up knowing even if they caught it they wouldn’t understand because they didn’t think. “Non posso credere che voi idioti farete quell oche avete fatto a Spencer.”

“Everything alright Dave?” Morgan asked as he entered Rossi’s office hearing him mutter under his breath in Italian, it let him know that the man was upset about something.

“No idioti, everything is not okay.” Dave muttered waiting for JJ to enter the office behind Morgan and close the door when he motioned for it. “You’re both IDIOTI’s!”

“Now Dave calm down…” Morgan put his hands up infront of himself as if to calm a wild animal.

“I will not calm Sciocco! You’ve hurt my Piccolo Genio, my Figlio del mio cuore! You did not see the tears that you caused to poor from Spencer’s eyes at the words and actions of the both of you! I’m ashamed to be on the team with you when you treat a teammate the way you would with him. You claim him as your brother or friend and when he comes to us with one of the hardest decisions he has ever had to make after one of the worst injuries he has ever taken for the team you turn your backs on him or insult his choice. Mi vergogno di te*!” Dave’s eyes were flashing with his anger at the way they had treated him.

“He’s abandoning the family!” JJ snapped out her arms crossed over her chest as she tried to defend her actions.

“He was shot in the neck! He almost died! He still has months of recovery ahead of him and isn’t sure if he will ever get full strength back in his arms! How is he abandoning the family when they abandon him first! He made the choice to leave with dignity then be asked to leave due to his inability to pass the tests that would be put before him to get back in the field!” Dave snapped back still angry. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself some so that he could continue without giving himself a stress migraine. “JJ, Derek, he sees you as his big brother and sister. You promised him when he was first injured that you would support him during his recovery. Obviously, it was only because you believed that he would be back. Get out of my sight both of you…I can’t stand to be near you right now.”

Derek looked furious at what he was hearing from Dave but kept his mouth shut knowing that it wouldn’t help anything right now. His eyes were snapping fire as he simply turned and left the office, JJ followed shortly behind him shaking her head not believing that the two of them just got chewed out like that over something that didn’t even concern Dave in her opinion, if Spencer had been so hurt by their actions he should be the one to confront them. JJ forgot that Spencer would never confront anyone when he was being hurt he would just take it; it was only when others were being hurt that he would confront someone.

“Baby Girl, ready to head to lunch?” Derek stated as he looked up to see Garcia walking through the bullpen with Tony beside her.

“I’m not going anywhere with you for a while Derek Morgan. You hurt my bubba.” Garcia snapped before turning to Tony and letting him lead her from the building and too lunch.

Derek stood shocked at the turn of events, rarely did he ever upset the bubbly tech-genius so much that she would snap at him. JJ just went to her own area to go over files looking for their next case, if they could just return to work everything would be forgotten soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Mon Petite Gènie – my little genius (French)  
> Tesoro – sweetheart (Italian)  
> Caro – Dear one (Italian)  
> Béni – blessed (Italian)  
> Anima Bellissima – beautiful soul (Italian)  
> Non posso credere che voi idioti farete quell oche avete fatto a Spencer. – I can’t believe that you idiots would do what you did to Spencer. (Italian)  
> Sciocco – Fool (Italian)  
> Piccolo Genio – Little Genius (Italian)  
> Figlio del mio cuore – son of my heart (Italian)  
> Mi vergogno di te – I am ashamed of you (Italian)


	16. Without the mask, where will you hide?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. Chapter titles are from Evanescence songs 2-11 from Going Under. Chapters 12-? From Evanescence song Everybody’s Fool. This is not beta read so any mistakes in timeline and past chapters are all mine. I am trying to keep them consistent but there may be times when I goof.   
> Badly written accents ahead **Talking on the phone/video call/over speaker phone, Italics = telepathy, Bold Italics = talking in person and mentally at the same time, *~* talking via text, Translations in parenthesis

**_“Empathy is like giving someone a psychological hug.” – Lawrence J_ **

~*~*~BAU ~*~*~

Derek looked up from his desk two days after the call from Spencer, in that time Garcia and Dave had continued to ignore him and the others on the team talked to him at the bare minimum to get work done. Emily had walked out behind him to try to get him to see how wrong he was in his actions she had called Spencer later in the even and explained why she had left. JJ stayed holed up in her office looking over cases she still didn’t see anything wrong with how she had treated Spencer after all he wasn’t doing what he was supposed to after all Aaron was coming back soon enough and he had been injured on the same case, Will had been alerted to her actions and refused to talk to her at home and was working on getting guardianship of their son with plans to return to New Orleans.

Dave stood on the walk around just looking down at the room his eyes on the desk where his figlio (son) had once sat it had been cleared out the day before and the box of personal items was sitting in Dave’s office waiting to be delivered. He watched as JJ walked through the bullpen with a file for him and simply nodded in response as he took the file and stood there to look through it instead of going into his office.

“Gather in the round room. Ms. Jareau get Garcia and Tony please.” Dave being his normal professional self when dealing with people that he had a problem with.

“Yes, Sir.” JJ stated with a little bite frustrated that she was being treated as if she was in the wrong.

Dave entered the conference room with a determined stride, though Morgan was the Senior Agent in Charge while Aaron was still gone Dave was taking control not trusting his attitude not to work its way into the case. As everyone gathered into the room he watched them sit and be silent for the first time he could remember as they waited for the information that JJ had brought to Dave.

“This case is going to be a challenge,” Dave started as he looked at everyone not letting his frustration color his work. “We are headed to Washington State, to a town called Forks, and no Penelope there are no vampires that sparkle in the sun there. We are going to have to work together to get this solved, it is a missing child case, and we are 5 hours behind. Grab your gear we will continue briefing on the plane. Morgan stay a moment.”

“What is this about Rossi?” Derek asked with his arms crossed after the rest left the room.

“This case is going to be difficult I think for you. There are signs that it would be one of your triggers. Are you able to put that all aside plus your current frustrations?” Dave asked carefully knowing they were not supposed to profile fellow team members but also knowing the cases that had sexual assault of a minor plus a missing/dead father figure made for difficult cases for the muscular man.

“I’ll be fine.” Derek snapped out before turning and leaving the room. He had been starting to feel a little bad about how he had treated Spencer but still he was hurt that the young man was leaving the team.

Dave only nodded in response before heading to his office to get his go bag, seeing the box of items he had planned on taking to Spencer that weekend he simply sighed before sending off a text to the young man to let him know he may have to delay his trip to New York as they were leaving on a missing child case. Receiving a quick be safe text back he nodded and finished gathering what he needed before following Tony out of the bullpen heading for his car to take to the air strip so that they could get on the way as soon as possible.

~*~*~Avengers Tower~*~*~

Spencer looked down at the phone in his hand he hoped that things went well for his former team while he worried about what would come for him in the days and weeks to come. He was already feeling bored with having really nothing to do but therapy and reading. He wished that he was getting on the jet with his team and heading out to locate the missing child, with his mutation he would have been able to find them that much sooner, it was something he had done for years without his team knowing but now he had to sit and wait.

Tony entered the room and looked over at his mate as he seemed lost in his thoughts but even Tony could tell when things were hard on the kid.

“Hey little bit,” Tony stated as he walked over to where Spencer was resting in front of the windows.

“Hey Rocket Man…” Spencer stated softly his depression coming through clearly.

“Do you want to get out of here for a while?” Tony asked as he knelt beside the wheelchair holding his little mate.

“Not really…” Spencer stated looking over that the man beside him, he was at the state that he didn’t want to really do anything even though he also wanted to get out of here. He was still wary of being around others than those that resided within the tower, and even with them he had only met a few. They both looked over as the elevator opened revealing Remy.

“Mon Petite Gènie (my little genius), une petite fille (a little girl) wish to see y’” Remy said softly as a little lady came out beside him. “Mademoiselle (Miss) Michelle dis be M. Reid he wa’ par’ o’ de team dat save you.”

“Oh! Thank you Dr. Reid!” Michelle seemed to vibrate at seeing the man in the wheelchair before her, even though her voice was so soft it was almost impossible to hear. “I asked Mr. LeBeau to bring me so that I could thank at least one of those that helped find me. I asked him to find out if he knew who found me and he said it was the FBI BAU team. I didn’t realize that they would even look for someone like me.”

“We will look for anyone that we can help.” Reid stated with a slight shrug, though that was still a challenge for him to do. “If we can help even just one person get home to their families it is worth the work.”

“I’m so glad that my Uncle called your team in.” Michelle smiled at Reid and moved closer but still kept a distance, she understood not wanting to be crowded.

“I’m glad for that as well.” Reid was still uncomfortable with having others around him but was taking this easier because his mates were right beside him and beside the young lady making sure nothing happened to him and that his shields weren’t overwhelmed. “I’m also glad that you were able to still get to Professor Xavier’s school, it is an amazing place for those like us.”

“Those like us?” She asked confused, she hadn’t been told that he was a mutant as well.

“Aye,” Reid simply replied before sending out a soothing blanket of emotions to help calm her nervousness that was starting to creep up. “Only Tony out of all of us here at this moment don’t have an extra gene.”

“Oh…” Michelle seemed to slump in relief at the feelings that were layered gently over her to buffer her against the mental onslaught that was the minds of New York.

“Things can be intense in the city.” Reid gave a gentle smile enjoying the feedback he got as she relaxed into his empathic blanket. “My gift was also how I was able to find you so quickly once we were called in.”

“It is also why you were injured isn’t it?” She felt bad asking as soon as the words exited her mouth, but she wasn’t able to take it back.

“Yes, it’s the reason I was injured. They didn’t like that an empath saved their favorite survivor.” Reid replied not wanting to call her a victim because a survivor is what she was for having gotten through the hell that she had.

Another person entered the room shortly after before stopping in their tracks.

“Mr. Stark! You know that Spanish test I was telling you I had I passed…” Peter Parker stated excitedly before he noticed there were others in the room with them, his eyes fixed on Michelle as if she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

“Hey, Underroos…” Tony started to say before noticing the look on his face and hiding a smile behind his coffee cup. 

Reid and Remy both watched the interaction with smiles tugging at the corners of their lips the feelings that the two were letting off were incredible.

“Michelle Jamie Brockton meet…” Reid spoke before realizing he had no clue the name of the young man.

“Peter Parker.” Peter stated still in shock that he had already met his soulmate, he knew his Uncle Ben and Aunt May were at first sight mates but didn’t know if his parents were, they had just started covering the occurrence of mates the past few weeks as the last member of his class had started puberty.

“Hi…I prefer MJ or Elle to my full name.” Michelle stated in just as much shock as the young man across from her. She could hardly believe the words he was using to describe her after all she was scarred, and her hair was only starting to grow back after the rough treatment with the CoH members.

“Remy I think ya need to call Professor X.” Reid spoke to his tallest mate with his smile still clear on his face. “We’ll stay with the two until you finish what needs to be covered.”

“Prob’ly a good idea.” Remy responded with a smirk as he went to the rooms that had been set aside for Reid, Remy, and Logan.

“Do ya know where my papa is?” Reid asked before Remy left the room.

“Oui (yes), he down workin ou’ in da gym.” Remy answered as he left the room.

“JARVIS can ya please call Papa Logan up here please?” Reid asked not taking his eyes off the youth knowing that they could get out of hand as the drive to connect started to form and knowing that Michelle was in no way ready for anything more than maybe a hug and cuddle.

**Of course, Dr. Reid. ** JARVIS responded causing Michelle to jump as it was the first time she had heard the AI. **My apologies Ms. Brockton I did not mean to cause you shock. **

“It’s okay…I’ve read about Dr. Stark’s work in AI’s but never expected to hear or interact with one.” Michelle responded finally pulling her eyes away from Peter and looking to the ceiling to respond.

“J said ya had need of me pup?” Logan asked as he exited the elevator and took in what was happening in the room before him only to sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose. “O’ course this would happen when I’m supposed ta be on a break.”

“I didn’t cause the issue this time Papa.” Spencer replied with a smirk on his face. “This is all Tony and the young man who apparently has access to the private floors and knows Tony really well.”

“He’s my personal intern. I’m mentoring him in several things but he’s about the level of us with his science genius.” Tony responded to the teasing with a shrug. “He knows if I’m not in the lab when he gets there after school to come up here and get a snack before workin on his homework.”

“Holy moly you’re the Wolverine!” Peter finally took the time to look around the room when he heard the teasing that was going on.

Logan just blinked and then looked over at Tony and Spencer with a raised eyebrow.

“And you are Dr. Spencer Reid! Youngest member of the FBI not only that but also the youngest to ever get into the exclusive team of the Behavioral Analysis Unit! Your papers are fascinating!” Peter was now close to bouncing in place again as he finally registered who all was sitting or standing in the room with him. “Who was the other person that was in here when I entered?”

“Dat wou’d be Remy, garçon énergique (Energetic boy).” Remy replied as he exited the hall and rejoined the group in the common room. “De profess’r wou’d like ta talk ta ya Wolvie.”

Peter’s eyes got really wide when he saw Remy enter the room before looking over at Dr. Stark with shock clear in his expression, he not only met his mate, but he also got to meet the legends that are Gambit and Wolverine of the mutant team the X-men.

“Best day ever…” He whispered with his eyes still wide as he returned his gaze to MJ wanting to keep track of where she was but seeming to sense that she wasn’t ready to be touched yet.

That statement though said in a whisper was heard by most of those in the room leading to chuckles before Reid finally admitted he was tired after the long day. He felt that it was time to go rest but didn’t want to disappoint the two new mates.

“You two stay here with the kids I’m goin go lay down.” Spencer stated looking at his mates, the only good thing that came out of this injury so far was that he was done denying that the two were his mates after all they had been with him through the worst of it so far.

“Ya sure ya don’ wan’ help Mon genie (my genius)?” Remy asked softly after he had handed his cell off to Logan who following what Remy had done had gone toward his room to have the conversation necessary in the room that had been set aside for him.

“I’m sure Rem. Stay with the kids, they are gonna need ya.” Spencer replied with a soft smile.

“I’ll come get you in time for supper Penny.” Tony replied determined not to smoother his mate knowing that would only lead to him running far as fast as he could.

“Thanks Tones.” Spencer said as he exited the room and headed to his room to rest. At least that had been his plan before he received a phone call he was partially dreading. “This is Dr. Reid.” He answered formally even though the person who was calling he had considered a friend.

“Kid…” Derek’s voice came over the line sounding pained at the lack of emotion that was in his kid brother’s voice, it was then he finally got what Dave had been trying to drill into his stubborn head. “I’m an idiot…I’m sorry kid…I just wanted to say that before I got into this case. Dave’s been trying ta drill it into my head how I hurt you. But I think I finally get it. This is best for you and I’m sorry. If it’s okay with you I’d like to come see you when we get back from this case. I think we need to talk in person.”

Spencer shut his eyes in pain and joy at Derek finally getting it but having to go into this case before they could clear the air between them.

“That would be wonderful. Maybe you could join Dave in bringing me my things that he was going to bring?” Spencer said offering a branch but needing someone else from the team as backup so that he wouldn’t be so hurt again, it would be harder for the empath to be around someone that had hurt them even over the distance until the air was cleared.

“Yeah I can do that kid, I’ll see if I can get my Baby Girl to talk to me again and see if she’ll make some of your favorite cookies that I can bring you as well.” Derek accepted the olive branch for what it was. “I’ll talk to Dave on the plane about helping him get your things to you when we get back.”

“Be safe, Derek…and step back if you need to.” Spencer stated with his eyes still closed as he sat on his bed feeling as if a weight was settling on him and releasing at the same time.

He was just glad that at least one of his friends was coming back, he missed his older brother for the short time they had been fighting but was waiting for this moment when he reached out instead of doing the reaching for once. He knew deep in his heart that he had lost his friendship with JJ over this, she had always embraced the ‘spoiled-mean girl’ vibe from high school refusing to admit that she was wrong about anything that might hurt others. Thankfully Will had reached out and made sure he knew that he was still welcome in Henry’s life in the future and that he didn’t agree with her beliefs.

“I’ll be careful kid,” Derek simply stated, a pained smile on his face that his little brother would still be concerned about his safety even after what had happened between them. “Do me a favor, talk with those two that you are hung up on. I want to see my little brother happy when I come.”

“I don’t know what ya’re talking about!” Spencer squeaked in mortification at the thought of others seeing the feelings he had for Remy and Tony.

“Of course, you don’t.” Derek chuckled at the reaction that he got. “Make a deal with you. You talk to those two and I’ll reach out to the Goddess in human form I met on the case with Michelle.”

“You mean Ororo?” Spencer raised an eyebrow in amazement. “You haven’t already done that? Papa was telling me how you would act around her. And you haven’t followed up! Derek!”

“It’s harder when it concerns souls man. Anyway, think about it. I gotta get on the flight. I’ll call you later and you can chew me out more then.” Derek chuckled rubbing the back of his neck before taking the phone off of handsfree and getting out of his truck.

“I’ll only talk to them after you talk to Ororo!” Spencer knew that he had just jinxed himself, but he wanted to help his big brother find the happiness he needed, plus Ororo was a wonderful woman that truly was a Goddess in human form with the way she treated everyone until the person pissed her off.

“Deal…I’ll need to find her number from someone…” Derek mumbled knowing it was the only way he would get his kid brother to actually act on the feelings he had.

“I’ll send it ta ya. I can get it from Remy, he sees her as his little sister anyway so he for sure will have it.” Spencer stated hoping to delay things. “I won’t send it to ya when you’re on the case though cause I don’t want ya even more distracted.”

“Thanks kid.” Derek’s smile was clear on his voice as he said his goodbyes as he entered the plane grateful that he was starting to make inroads back to the relationship he had with Spencer and ignoring the glare that came from JJ as she figured out who he was talking to.


	17. Authors note

This is not a chapter. I’m struggling with getting the remaining chapters out on this story and don’t want to put out less than my best...I am taking a short break on this story until I’m able to break the block. I’m not abandoning this story I will finish it...I just don’t know when at this moment


End file.
